


Sweaters

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Ashton is a ball of sunshine, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Conversations, Fem Ashton, Fluff, Genderfluid, Luke's dad died, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muke flirts a lot, Punk Luke, Religious Conflict, Sad Ashton, Secrets, Sleepovers, Smoking, Underage Drinking, black haired Luke, but there's no Muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton makes sweaters, gives them to people as a present and wears them all the time. No one knew why, and maybe it was very interesting in Luke's eyes, who smoked and drank more than he should.  </p><p>  But, Ashton's sweater-making hobby isn't for what people expected and the reason could break anyone's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this story should be triggering, I hope. Ashton does not self-harm, but he does mention once he wanted to. However, the conversation in quick and it doesn't go deep into conversation about it. He isn't abused and was not ever sexually molested or raped. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, it's a fluffy one!

It was crazy how quick life changes. Luke had recently learned that he lost his father only months ago. Time has passed, but nothing has really been the same for him. His mum was nice enough to let him skip the last month of school when he found out, but now school was back.

The first few weeks were fine and Luke had gotten through them with his best friend, Calum. But, there was a hole in Luke's heart about this. He hadn't gotten over the death of his hero. His dad. His everything. Him and his dad were close, so losing him was like losing a limb.

What was hard for Luke wasn't just that, but the fact that people were saying they will pray for him. That his dad is in a better place. Luke doesn't believe that. He doesn't want people to pray for him. It was a nice offer and he smiled fakely, nodding at them. But, what they said just made him hurt inside.

He doesn't believe in God.

Luke simply is an atheist, so going to his dad's funeral didn't feel right. However, he did it for his dad. The man left behind so much for Luke and Luke was eternally grateful for it all. As much as his mum loves him, he always secretly preferred his dad since his dad had always accepted him more.

His mum doesn't care if Luke is gay, but she just doesn't show the support as much. Luke's dad had always been the one to joke about if that guy is cute or not. He was a fun man and since his dad left, Luke spiraled down. He always was more rebellious than most teens and that was normal. But, now he's just off the wall with what he does.

Because of the tattoos he got and the piercings and the smoking and drinking, his mum had been less accepting of him. She will always love her son, but him doing this upset her a lot. She tried to show her support, but he would push her away and maybe that's how Luke ended up doing this.

It was just a normal morning, honestly. Luke didn't expect his life to change so suddenly. However, it had and it started like always. With Luke waiting at the side of the school, towards the back. He had his cigarette in his index and middle finger, blowing out a smoke ring and waited for his friend.

He could hear the laughter of teens entering the school and rolled his eyes behind his shades. He leaned his head back, nodding to the music in his earbuds. He didn't get why girls giggle so much, it's annoying. Even with Black Veil Brides blasting, he could hear the obnoxious and bubbly sounds leave those pests.

That's why he always preferred guys. Despite the fact that some guys can be girly, at least they always had a hint of manliness to them and he wanted a man. Not some petite, annoying girl trying to suck him off with some lipstick. He doesn't do that shit, he wants a firm grip on his hands. Not frail little fingers entwined.

Luke huffed in annoyance when he heard squealing and was relieved to see his friend walking over. Luke nodded at Calum and they did a quick bro hug. He smirked as he saw Calum pull out his phone and show him the picture of the test they were taking in class later that day.

Calum knew his way around and he had a friend in the class the day before. They told him what it looked like and Calum sneaked in. He had found the test answer key in the drawer, so he took a quick picture. They just weren't the best in Chemistry it's not their fault.

Luke smugly crossed his arms,"Fucking acing that test, I have a F in that close, bro. I really can't afford another failing grade. Mrs. Ruther sucks."

"Tell me about it. She's hot, man, but she's a bitch," Calum grumbled and stretched as he saw Luke finishing off his cigarette. He held his hand out and Luke let him take the last puff. "I mean, I'd definitely let her suck me off and all, but she doesn't deserve my díck."

Luke snorted,"Your díck looks like a jacked up boomerang."

A blush coated Calum's cheeks and he punched Luke in the arm. Luke just laughed and wrapped an arm around Calum's shoulder, giving him a little side hug and rubbed his bicep. Despite their taunting words and banter, the two were actually quite close and the nicest friends ever.

Their friendship was like any other. There's the love, the jokes and the comforts. When Luke's dad died, Calum was always there for him. He literally moved in with Luke all summer. Considering it was a hard time for everyone and out of nowhere, Luke's mum had to take more shifts despite her depression to afford rent.

And, Calum was scared. Luke didn't blame him. Because, Luke had a hard time dealing with it all. He was depressed for the longest time and Calum was afraid he would do something dumb. He didn't want to lose his friend, so he had stayed with him just in case Luke decided to - well, just in case.

Luke took a breath as he ran a hand through his black dyed quiff and let out the breath of air as they heard the bell rang. Calum nodded to the school, "Don't wanna be late."

"Actually, I do," Luke grumbled and Calum laughed lightly.

He took his friend's hand and tugged him to the school. Calum isn't gay, which makes him comfortable with being affectionate with guys. He doesn't give a shit what other people prefer, it doesn't affect him. And, if guys or girls are so scared to be affectionate with the same sex, it's cause they're insecure with their own sexuality.

That's what Calum thinks anyways. He went with Luke to their own lockers since they're next to each other thanks to the alphabet. Luke lazily grabbed his books and slammed his locker shut after tossing his jacket inside. This left him in black skinnies and a shirt. He's not Gothic or anything, he just likes black.

People label him punk for his tattoos and piercings. He doesn't mind, it's not an insult for him. He's fine being called 'punk', cause well, punk people are hot in his eyes. So, that to him is basically calling him hot. He only had small gauges, a lip ring and eyebrow piercing. He's not full of metal in his face, but whatever. He also just has a few tattoos on his arm, they had meaning, though.

His mum didn't care what he did to himself, as long as he wasn't hurt or harmful and it was safe. She was there when he received all the tattoos and whatnot because she wanted to make sure they were okay. Plus, it's illegal for someone under eighteen to get it at the town they live in.

Calum always said Luke's mum was cool and now Luke knew it was true. He smiled as they both entered class, only being a second late and the teacher let it go since Luke's a decent student in her class. Well, so she thought. Cause, he sneaked his headphones through his tanktop and jammed to Sleeping with Sirens the whole class.

Luke is so badass.

-

"Why won't you suck my ass, bro?"

Luke groaned as Michael pouted, kicking him under the table. Calum kept laughing as they all were gathered around the lunch table and nearly fell on the ground. The sad part, Michael wasn't joking and legit was asking why Luke wouldn't do this. As if it was normal.

Much like Calum, Luke and Michael were close friends. Maybe a little too close. They never kissed or did anything sexual, but they just talk about anything and there's not many boundaries. Luke would never kiss him or be with Michael. But, Michael doesn't stop trying.

Michael was always confused with what he liked and would ask Luke to help. He was joking about that, but not about the sexual stuff. He couldn't find the confidence to asks someone else and trusted Luke more. However, it's become more playful now considering Luke has insisted he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Dude, I won't lick your ass," Luke snorted, stealing a chip from Michael's tray. "I mean, do you even wipe good down there? That's gross, man."

Michael blushed as he exclaimed, "I am a very good wiper, thank you very much!"

"TMI," Calum said in a girly voice, snickering when some girls at the table next to the grimaced in disgust. He then said loudly, just to piss them off, "Oh, and thanks for last night, Luke. I never knew handcuffs worked so well. Glad to know you like being chained up. You're such a screaming, surprised no one called the cops!"

The punk shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He tossed a chip at Calum and ignored Michael's frown, cause it was his food. Luke glared, "Not cool, man. Now everyone is gonna think I'm some submissive, bottom bitch. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry not sorry," Calum stuck his tongue out childishly.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you're the straight one?"

"Positive," Calum grinned.

It was always like this between them and Michael found it amusing as he sat back and watched his friends. Mainly because Luke found his place and his true self. Before school started up, Michael and Calum were always worried about their friend, but he's happy now.

Luke was always glad to be back to his true colors. That phase of sadness and emptiness he felt with his dad being gone was troublesome. However, his friends helped him out a lot. His mum and him both spent his dad's birthday together with family and most weren't pleased with his new appearance, but they loved Luke regardless and after that dad, Luke was happy.

That's why he didn't let the death get to him anymore. Luke happily spent his life like before. Only, with a new look. He had a couple tattoos and his lip ring before his dad died. But, now he had more for various reasons. He doesn't like explaining most and always pushes it off when people ask.

He sighed as he heard the bell ring and got up with Calum. They both waved goodbye to Michael since the black-haired boy had a different class. The two headed to the trash, dumping it away and headed to Chemistry class. Calum texted him the pic and Luke smirked as he looked at the answers with a happy smile.

When they got to class, they sat down and Luke took a pen, then ripped a small corner piece of his paper. He wrote down the letters on it and Calum rolled his eyes. He was just gonna risk his phone. Luke smiled as he finished and he looked up, only to see a boy walk into the class.

The boy had a sweater that looked very soft folded in his hand. He smiled as he went over to the desk, having a purple crown of flowers on his head and his own sweater on. He shyly tapped the teacher's shoulder and Mrs. Ruther looked up with a grumpy face, only to smile as her eyes landed on the boy.

"Hello, Ashton," She said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow as he listened to Ashton say with a small smile, holding the sweater out, "Oh, nothing ma'am. I heard about your husband having left to war? I figured I would um, make him this sweater for when he returns. I don't know if it'll fit considering I never met him.If it doesn't fit him, maybe you can just have it But, it's like a thank you for serving the country."

A heart-felt smile formed on her lips and damn, Luke's never seen her do anything but glare at people. However, he even felt a small smile tug at his lips. She thanked the boy named Ashton sweetly and he just beamed. However, his head turned and eyes connected on Luke right away.

Luke's blue eyes could just stare right into Ashton's, that despite not seeing them, he knew were hazel. They held contact for just a second. He then left, not saying anything but to glanced back once more, looking at Luke and then disappearing from the room.

Calum, who was sat next to Luke, snorted, "Well, that was weird."

However, Luke had a thoughtful look on his face. Sort of a look of admiration. He thought the gesture was weird, that's for sure. He's never seen anyone give a teacher a sweater. Maybe a card or a small gesture like a picture. But, never something as big as a sweater that was made from hand.

Suddenly, class started and Mrs. Ruther was a lot happier than usual. She's never happy and so that was weird. He figured it was because of the sweater. She kept looking at it and he swore, her smile grew each time she did this. Luke never saw someone so grateful before.

But, then again, he's never seen a boy look so sweet and nice. Just seeing that made him forget about cheating and he actually didn't do it. Because, something about Ashton's presence moments ago made him feel...guilty. He didn't think a stranger could have that affect on him.

When the test was over, that boy was on Luke's mind a lot. He wondered if it was a one time thing. However, Ashton was wearing a sweater when he walked in. He wondered why Ashton did that. Was it just cause? He knew it was for the husband in war, but Luke wanted to know. And when Luke wanted to know something, he was determined to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange that Luke easily forgot about Ashton. Or maybe it wasn't, considering he never even talked to him before. The boy swiped from his mind as soon as school let out that day and since then, he never thought about him. Perhaps it's because Luke just doesn't like to care for people anymore.

He sticks to Michael, his mum and Calum. Other than that, he tries not to think or care for anyone. He wanted to try to separate himself from people so that he won't need to get hurt again. Because of his dad passing, he didn't want to experience that heart break again.

He already knew Calum and Michael, so it was bound to happen. Him getting attached. However, if he doesn't care for someone than he won't get sad if they leave him. That's why he tries to limit who he talks to and sticks by himself, not giving a shit if people say hi to him.

Because of this, he already got reputations of him going around. He's not a slut, he doesn't sleep around nor does he even date. He has had sex twice. However, people think he's been a 'whore' and gets laid often. Which is funny, considering no one had every said he slept with Luke, so how would they know?

The rumors were dumb and he just laughed whenever he heard them. It's more amusing if anything and he used to be annoyed with them. But, now he doesn't even care. That's why he only laughs and jokes about it. Calum would bring it up more than anyone.

Sort of like now, how Calum was snickering about the rumor of Luke having STD's. It's funny to see people in pain, so apparently it's funny to talk about it as well. Luke didn't think harmful diseases were funny, however Calum had a crude humor and always thought things like that were hilarious.

Unlike most people, he won't judge for Calum for being a little weird and finding sad things funny. A cat got hit by a car a few weeks ago and Luke laughed. Of course, he did find it sad, but it was also just a funny sound the cat made. Now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't that funny.

He sighed and just looked down at the book he was given of tattoo choices. He saw one of a yin yang and smiled timidly. He traced his finger over the simple, yet beautiful tattoo design. He hesitated and made his decision, knowing he liked it and just tried finding a place to put it.

Him and Calum were waiting for Luke to get his tattoo along with Calum. Calum was getting a tattoo of his sister and Luke thought that was really cute. He always loved Calum's sister. Sadly, she left for Uni and Calum was devastated, but would never admit it cause he's 'so tough' and wouldn't admit he cried that night.

Crying over your sister going to University sounds pathetic, but Calum and Mali were really close. She was like his best friend before Luke. Just like Calum with Luke's dad, Luke comforted him. Sadly, the brother and sister had drifted and they barely talk anymore. However, both were okay with it. 

Calum went up first and he's already eighteen, so he didn't need to wait for his mum. His was going to take around an hour, so Luke had to wait since there was only one person working that day. Considering this, he called up Michael and asked if they could meet up at the café around the corner.

When he agreed, Luke told Calum he'll be back later and he went to wait for Michael while ordering their food. He already new Michael's order and thanked the lady when he paid. He went to the usual seat in the corner and tried figuring out where he should get the tattoo and how big. 

As he tried to figure that out, he hummed and glanced up to see that Ashton guy from before entering the café. He was wearing a sweater like usual, but it was blue and he had a beanie on. The boy was grinning and he ordered some drinks. More than one. He had two. But, why? Luke was curious as to who he was getting the extra for.

However, Ashton just paid for both and left a nice tip from what Luke saw. Ashton walked to the door and he saw Luke staring. He smiled and went to wave, but almost dropped his drink. Luke snorted and Ashton sheepishly rushed out with some old lady holding the door for him.

Luke shook his head in amusement and looked down at his phone. He laughed silently as his mum texted she's gonna cut a bitch if the guy in front of her doesn't drive faster. He texted back, saying to keep her eyes on the road. Luke heard the bell ding and grinned when seeing Michael walk in.

The boy rushed over and sat down, saying,"Please have sex with me."

"No."

"Plea—"

"No."

Michael pouted, crossing his arms and faked a grin when the lady walked over. This was a normal, everyday thing for he two of them. Michael would ask to have sex and Luke would reject him, telling him that they were just friends. Michael doesn't have feelings for him, he just really is horny.

Plus, Luke is hot and anyone with eyes can see that. So, you can't blame him for wanting to experiment with him. But, Luke doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He knew neither would gain feelings, but there would be some awkwardness. Michael has gotten over his need to have sex with the boy, but he also isn't giving up.

"Here," Luke said, pushing the plate towards Michael. "Now, stop fucking pouting and eat your fucking food you fucking cute piece of shit."

Michael grinned,"Thanks, I'm such a cute shit."

"Yes, yes you are," Luke stuck his tongue out and then took a bite of his sandwich. "Now, where should I put my tattoo? I'm getting a red and purple yin yang one. I'm thinking the back of my neck or my lower back. Not a tramp stamp, though. I'm not a damn postcard."

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes. "You'd be a sexy postcard."

"I'm aware," Luke huffed.

"Why a yin yang symbol? Seems kind of cliché if you ask me," Michael said, putting his two cents in without Luke caring.

Luke grumbled,"Well, I didn't ask you."

"You kind of did," Michael retorted, but quickly shut up when the blue-eyed boy glared at him.

It was a sensitive topic whenever asked about what the tattoos mean. A lot of the ones he had were considered overdone. But, he had a meaning for each and would never admit what they're for. He would get angry when people ask, yet they still do anyways.

It's not often Luke gets mad, but when it comes to his tattoos, he does. He doesn't like people asking. He can't stand it. He hates discussing his emotions and the only time he ever opened up was one night with Calum when his dad died and it was something they never bring up.

The memory made Luke a little emotional and he cleared his throat, then asked,"So, where do I put it?"

"I think the back of your neck would be nice," He shrugged. Then, he sly smirked and leaned close,"But...I'd be able to confirm that more if you let me see you naked. Just so I can examine your body and other places it can go, you know? Cause, it's nice to have other options."

"Another option?" Michael nodded. Luke said casually,"How about I slam my damn fist up your ass and then we'll talk about those options."

Michael hummed,"I think I'd actually enjoy that."

"You're disgusting."

"You love it."

"Yes, yes I do."

The two chuckled and ignored the disgusted looks of people around. Unlike Calum and Luke, his friendship with Michael was a little different. They're flirty, but know where to draw the line. Michael is accepting of Luke not wanting to do anything in a friends with benefits manner and they just fool around without actually fooling around.

Some people may find it weird and insist they like each other, but they honestly don't. They just joke about it and they know that, so they don't take anything the other person says too seriously. However, Calum always likes to tease that they're gonna end up together one day.

Both are kind of grossed out by the idea of dating each other. Luke knows Michael is adorable and sexy, he won't deny he's good looking. Same with Michael. But, they just can't see each other as more than friends. If anything, they prefer thinking that and would instantly deny the thought of dating each other.

That's why when they entered the tattoo parlor while flirting jokingly, they rolled their eyes when people were saying they're cute together. He saw his mum paying the man her money for his tattoo and thanked her. She was rambling about the bitch she almost ran over for driving like a grandma only to find out it was an actual grandma.

His mum amuses him, but sadly he would always prefer his dad. She really was a nice person and loves him, but sometimes he sadly would prefer having his dad. Having both of them like before. He would never wish his mum dead, but he would also love to have his dad alive.

-

It was later that week and Luke's tattoo was actually really nice on the back of his neck. Of course, he's a guy and sadly couldn't hide it with long hair. However, a lot of guys complimented it and said it looked cool. So, hearing that made him more happy than anything.

The thing about his school is well, he does get scolded at for his tattoos, but they're not that bad. It's not like he has a sleeve or anything. He has a couple on his arm and on his bicep, one on his side and then the new one on his neck. He never understood why he should get in trouble for that.

It's not like they can just give him a suspension. He'll still have the tattoos, what are they gonna do? Make him leave only for him to come back with them? It's kind of dumb. However, he dealt with it. He could always overhear teachers gossiping about him and the boys, it's honestly really dumb.

That's why he tries to ignore it and move on. He didn't enjoy having his feelings hurt by being called a delinquent and troublesome teen. He's a punk, if anything. He accepts and will enjoy the title. Even if he doesn't feel it's fully true, because he doesn't feel cool enough to be called that just cause it's how he looks.

He stared at the clock with a sigh and slumped against the desk, wondering when hell was over. He still had one more class, but hopefully it will go by quickly. He doesn't enjoy being in school. Does anyone? Maybe people with friends who are actually in their classes, because he only has one with Calum and one with Michael. Both he isn't next to them in.

It sucks how teachers separate friends. Why do that? He knows they talk, but they're not loud. At least they're not shouting across the room, which ends up happening when they're separated. He thinks it's kind of rude to separate two people who are close and want to be together.

The bell rang and he gratefully got up, grabbing his bags and didn't turn in his worksheet he was suppose to do. If he turned in a blank one, she would be more dissapointed than not getting one at all. He could have done the work, he just chose not to because he doesn't care.

Luke was exhausted as he forced himself to go to his locker. It was a few minutes before the next class started and he really didn't want to go to math class. He just wanted to go home, curl up in a small ball and hopefully be able to make it passed his record of sleeping as long as possible.

So far, he got fourteen hours. His goal is to sleep through a whole day. It's a stupid goal, but it's a goal at least. His mum is probably so proud of him. He's such an inspiration to others. Maybe he can get a contest going. He wonders how long a person can sleep without waking up. Not counting comas and being dead, of course.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a locker opening a few lockers down from him. He looked over and was surprised to see the Ashton guy again. He had a white flower crown and a green-ish and grey striped sweater that was really big on him and looked comfy.

Luke swallowed as he turned forward, looking in his locker. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to talk to the guy. He knew it would be random and weird, though. So, he made himself not walk over and make a fool of himself. Ashton was weird, anyways, and way too chirp for him.

With that in mind, he closed his locker after getting his books and headed to his class. However, he wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into Ashton. The boy winced and fell over, frowning when his flowercrown fell off. Luke hesitated and would usually just walk off, but he crouched down and helped grab his flowercrown and a book.

Ashton shyly looked at him and went to take the flowercrown. But, Luke was being weird and just placed it on the boy's head. Ashton blushed as he looked at Luke, the boy not really thinking and just made sure it was on nicely. Ashton stared at him and his eyes traveled down Luke's tattooed body to his dyed hair.

He whispered,"T-Thanks, um, sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all, I wasn't being very considerate."

"It's fine, yeah? I ran into you, it's all good," Luke chuckled and patted his shoulder, the boy surprised by the contact. Luke noticed and lowered his hand awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck and found himself saying,"I like your sweater, it looks soft."

Ashton giggled and tugged at the end of it. This caused the sweater to lower a little and reveal his strangely attractive collarbone. "Thank you, I made it myself. I really like to make sweaters. I think you would look rather nice in a sweater as well. You should wear them."

"Nah, I'm good. They're not my style," He found himself giving a small wink and then saw Ashton shifting awkwardly on his feet and mentally face-palmed. "Sorry, that was weird."

"It's okay, I like being weird, so I don't care if you're weird," Ashton beamed and okay, this guy is a little out there. But, maybe that's not a bad thing. He looked at Luke's arm and asked curiously,"Why do you have so many tattoos?"

"Why do you have no tattoos?" Luke retorted, use to the question.

Ashton hesitated and furrowed his eyebrows at the ink on Luke's skin. "They just seem painful and many people are known to regret getting some. Plus, I have nothing I love enough to permanently place on my skin. I also love changing a lot and it would be hard to change when you have something always there."

"I like same."

Ashton frowned,"What's that mean?"

"It means I like when things never change," Luke argued, shrugging. "I don't like when things change a lot. It's hard to keep up with and always so frustration. But, maybe that's just me. I was always a person who liked things people usually hate."

"Many people like things to not change," Ashton retorted and let his tongue glide across his bottom, chapped lip. "It's okay, though. I don't mind being different. It's better than being a photo-copy of everyone else in the world. I stand up and I love it."

"Good for you," Luke mentally rolled his eyes, but somehow he found that cute. He went to speak, but heard the bell ring and shut his locker before he forgot. "Well, I should get to class. Sorry again for bumping into you."

He wasn't actually sorry, because he was happy to have spoken to the boy. They have seen one another twice and never spoke, so it was a relief to now know who the mysterious boy was. As he went to leave, he was stopped halfway down the hall.

"Wait!" Ashton's voice was a little louder than usual, causing people to stare as Luke turned back. Ashton blushed a little and he asked hesitantly,"What's your name?"

"Luke," the dyed black-haired boy replied with a small smile. Ashton seemed surprised by how nice he was and Luke didn't take him for a judge-a-book-by-it's-cover type. However, he doesn't really blame him and just accepted the cute wave goodbye gratefully.

When Luke went to class, he couldn't stop glancing back and wondering if Ashton would ever reappear. At least he knew where his locker was. The boy was really nice, a little too nice, but that's not a bad thing. It was weird, because most people aren't like that nowadays, however that makes Ashton unique.

Luke knew Calum didn't like Ashton all that much, but that doesn't mean he doesn't. Luke actually liked Ashton a little. At least, he likes the Ashton he met. They only exchanged a few words, but Ashton obviously was a good person who Luke wanted to get to know more.

Maybe it was too soon to be thinking that, but they could be friends. However, when Luke went to class, he noticed a book in his hand that definitely wasn't his. He tensed and looked around with a small gape when he noticed it was a notebook and obviously Ashton's.

He felt bad for taking it. He must have been distracted and forgot to give it back. Luke looked at the worn out notebook, not thinking twice before opening it and saw Ashton's name written clearly in a curvy fashion at the top corner of the notebook and frowned as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Was it wrong that he wanted to see what was in it? Maybe he should just let it be. However, he really was curious. Maybe he can find something about the boy. It's obvious that Ashton must not care that much about what was in it considering he brought it to school. With that in mind, Luke opened up and read what was on the first page.

Silently I quietly wait, 

For dusk to come, to meet my fate, 

The shadows of my life will slay, 

My spirit will become the prey. 

 

Rapidly they brazenly come, 

To break me down, till I succumb, 

I fight but no one hears my cries, 

Oblivious to my demise. 

He quickly stopped as he noticed it was a poem. He felt himself frowning, looking down at the cursive handwriting. He noticed Ashton had very neat handwriting. For some reason, he found that admiring. Meaning Ashton takes his time and loves to make things perfect. 

The poem was a little confusing, mainly considering he abruptly stopped reading it. But, he felt guilty for opening it up and reading something so private. He just expected some doodles or a silly diary entry. But, it was sad to read the second stanza. To read that maybe Ashton is insecure.

He can't see Ashton being insecure. However, he couldn't really judge considering he only just met the boy. He didn't even know his last name, let alone his life. And, as Luke's fingers grazed over the spine of the worn out book, he realized he should probably try to get to know this mysteries boy who wore sweaters and flower crowns and had a love for poetry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hobby of Luke's. Music was where he got lost in. It's what made him forget his problems and made him happy. Or sad. Depending on how you look at it. It matters on the mood and what type of song he was playing. How he felt in that moment, and so on.

The only problem is that Luke had a terrible guitar and if he wanted to actually get a good song out of himself, he needed to use the one at the store Michael works out. This leads to him and Michael talking a lot and sometimes Luke is afraid he might get Michael fired one day.

Michael always said it would be a pleasure to be fired because of him. Him saying that made Luke worry about the guy's obsession. He still loves Michael, though. Michael was a great friend and always made his confidence grow. It was like, whenever Luke was sad, he could call Michael and Michael would ask to have sex and Luke would chuckle, feeling better automatically.

Sometimes it doesn't work, though. Luke was in a slump again. He was laying in bed, wondering why life was even a thing and what his purpose was. He felt so lost, most of time. He never really understood life. He never thought of what he could do to make the world better. He had an idea, but it was still just -- he didn't know anymore. Life just sucked.

Calum and Michael knew Luke was confused with all of this. But, they never knew what to say or how to help. It was like they wanted to do something for their friend, however they stuck with hugs and sexual jokes to brighten his mood and help him forget about his confusion with the world.

Luke likes simple things. Like he told Ashton, he likes to keep things the same. But, sometimes he knew things were going to change. His age, his height, his looks -- everything was going to change at some point.He doesn't like when things become different, but he also can't control everything.

He couldn't control if his dad was going to die. And, when it happened, he was shattered. That's another reason why he hates when things are different. He gets frustrated and annoyed and sad. He just didn't know how to handle different and it made him sad.

Knowing that life was going to be a complete u-turn at one point, like when he gets out of school, he didn't know how to handle that. He didn't want to handle that and yet, he knew he would need to. He was afraid to get out of school and he tried to hide it.

How dumb is it that a seventeen year old pierced and tattooed boy was scared to leave school? Don't get him wrong, he hates school. But, he hated change more than anything. So, he was even desperate enough to fail himself if it meant staying in school. However, he knew that would be a dumb choice.

Luke sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration from where he laid in his bed. He didn't know what to do. He was scattered with books and papers for school and didn't know what to do. He had a test tomorrow, yet he couldn't bring himself to remember what the test was even on.

His phone vibrated and he saw Michael texted,asking if he was coming down to the shop today. He hesitated and didn't reply at first. He knew he should study, but he was dumb and would never understand the material anyways. Maybe he can use the small break.

Before he could make his decision, his bedroom door opened and his mum walked in. She smiled timidly and asked,"What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm gonna pick something up at the store. I could use your input."

"Um," Luke hesitated. "Alfredo?" She nodded and went to leave. But, Luke called out,"Mum? I -- I was wondering if it would be okay to go to the shop with Mikey? I know I should be studying, but I'm getting stressed and I promise I won't stay there all night."

At first, she didn't look pleased. However, her eyes softened when she noticed all the notebooks sprawled out and how he truly did look overwhelmed. His mum nodded and said sternly,"Be back at eight, okay? I don't want you failing that test tomorrow. You need to get your grades up this year."

He thanked her with relief and smiled when she left. Most people would assume Luke is some dark and dangerous, rebellious teen just from his looks. But, his mum's permission was always something he felt he needed. She was the one who understood him and could tell what he was thinking most of the time.

Many teens take their parents for granted. Luke use to do that until he lost his dad. He knew that he should never take someone for granted again. That's why he needed to ask his mum rather than just walk out. You never know what might happen in life and when.

Luke got up and grabbed his black jacket, tugging it on and texted Michael that he was on his way. He took the keys from his side drawer and waved goodbye when he saw his mum driving off. Luke went to the garage and got his motorcycle. Maybe it was dangerous since he doesn't have his license, but he liked danger.

You're suppose to be eighteen when you ride a motorcycle or even drive. However, he'll be eighteen soon, so it wasn't that big of a deal. He grabbed his helmet and made sure his mum was completely gone, not wanting to get caught. Once he was all covered up and safe, he headed out after shutting the garage.

He drove, wind blowing and it was just a nice feeling when you rode a motorcycle. Having the wind slap against you, the world passing by. It's nothing like a car, it's more daring and exciting. He felt so happy when he was on a motorcycle, especially this one.

However, as he stopped at a red light, his eyes darted to the sidewalk. He was confused when he saw Ashton looking in an animal shelter. He looked bored and lost and Luke hesitated. He saw the light turn green and didn't think twice when he did a u-turn at the corner and parked in the parking lot near Ashton.

Luke got off the bike and he took off his helmet. Luke went over to Ashton and he saw the boy still looking in the door, peaking in and not even seeing Luke. It was amusing to be near someone without them knowing you were around. It just proves how sneaky people can be.

He leaned down and whispered,"What are you looking at?"

Ashton shrieked and jumped, blushing when he saw Luke. He cleared his throat and just said,"Nothing, really. What are you um, are you doing here?"

"I saw you looking around. Figured you might need a drive home or something," Luke motioned to his bike and stuffed his hand in his pocket while holding up the helmet.

The smaller boy's eyes widened and he shook his head."No, thank you. I actually have to go somewhere. However, aren't you not of the legal age to be driving a motorcycle? That's very dangerous."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm only a few months younger," Luke shrugged and tugged on his helmet, buckling the clip. He saw Ashton watching with hesitation as he got on the bike. Luke turned back as he started his engine,"You sure you don't want a ride?"

It looked like Ashton wanted to get on, but he pressed his lips in a tight line and shook his head. He politely nodded at Luke as he walked away and Luke watched him for a moment. He really needed to give the book back, but he will tomorrow hopefully. He knew the boy needed it.

He made sure Ashton was safe and then drove off, glancing back once at the flower-crowned boy. Then, safely drove to the music shop. For some reason, he knew wherever Ashton was going wasn't home. He felt suspicious, but knew it was none of his business what Ashton did.

Still, he was a curious person and Ashton was a mystery. He made Luke always question everything. From that poem, to his need to make sweaters and wear them, then to the flower crown on his head and wherever the hell he was going. It was all some tied together mystery.

Luke sighed as he pulled into the shop. He got off the bike and placed the keys in his hand. He tucked the helmet under his arm and walked in, seeing Michael flipping through a magazine and smirking at the naked (practically) girls. It was definitely a playboy magazine.

The black-dyed hair boy rolled his eyes. Despite Michael liking guys, he also liked girls. He was just the person who would fuck or be fucked by anyone he can. He wasn't easy, just open. Or, at least that's what Michael liked to say. Luke thought of that as bullshit, to be honest. But, it's Michael's life and body.

He walked over and looked around in confusion,"Where's Calum?"

"He's not here. He left." Michael tucked the magazine back where it was suppose to be and asked with a huff,"Where the hell have you been? As punishment for being late, I should spank you."

Luke grimaced,"Ew, no. I'd be the one doing the spanking."

"Ooh, you're up for it?" Michael eagerly grinned and went to take off his shirt.

The taller boy snapped,"Michael, put your shirt on!"

Michael pouted and timidly pulled his shirt down. Thankfully, the shop wasn't busy that day, so no one was really there. He reluctantly said,"Fine. But, seriously, where were you?"

"I saw Ashton alone and wanted to make sure he was okay and asked if he needed a ride. He said no, so be glad I'm here while I am. I'd probably be dropping him off if he didn't say no," Luke shrugged and went over to where the guitar he typically plays laid.

He picked it up and smiled as he tuned it, strumming a few strings. It was electric and sounded like crap without being amplified. However, he didn't mind. He just came to play and practice, not sound amazing. It was more for his own good. He was great already, but he liked to get a few tunes down and written.

Michael raised an eyebrow as he turned,"Ashton? As in, Ashton Irwin? Isn't he that weird kid? He like, always has flowers in his head and talks like Winnie-the-Pooh. He's weird."

"Coming from the guy who always asks his other guy friend to have sex with him," Luke shot back, snorting as he shook his head in amusement. He stood up and plugged in the guitar to the amplifier. "Honestly, you should know better than to judge someone. Ashton's -- well, he is different. But, considering we both dress and look different than typical people, we shouldn't be judging someone else."

Michael frowned. "Alright, point taken. Now, can you play Break Your Little Heart? Sing it too."

"You're demanding," Luke muttered and rolled his eyes.

Michael huffed and he said with a drawled out voice,"Sigh. If it's so demanding, I can blow you as your payment."

"Oh, shut up." Luke shook his wrist, then took his pick and he placed his fingers in the correct position, testing out a strum to make sure the amp sounded good. He then began to play the correct cords almost perfectly and sang with Michael watching in amusement,"Wide awake, my mistake -- so predictable. You were fake, I was great-- nothing personal!"

It was so easy for Luke to play certain songs, because the chords were usually simple for a few songs. It was nice to learn so easily. Playing the guitar and occasionally singing was the only thing Luke was decently good at. Michael always says he's amazing, but he has a hard time believing that.

Luke isn't really insecure, he's more just a bitter person with no good out look on life. It was depressing to be around him sometimes. But, he wasn't like this before his dad passed out. Luke simply took his dad's death as something that made him feel like life is useless now.

Despite this, he still loves making music. He always has and always will. Music was where he escaped all his problems and made him have the tiniest bit of hope. Sort of like how some people use art and sports as their escape. His was playing the guitar and it made him happy.

For the rest of the night, that's what he did. He played the guitar and Michael counted off some songs, typically Sleeping with Sirens and All Time Low. It was hard for him to do the small screams, but Michael said it was hot. Some people coming in requested songs as well. It was fun and he forgot about a lot of his problems as he strummed away, singing and getting lost in his escape.

-

The thing is, Luke has no idea how to even approach Ashton with the book. What if Ashton thinks Luke stole it on purpose? He didn't. Honestly, he just forgot to return it when they bumped into each other. He was distracted with their conversation and it's not like Ashton remembered either.

He's worried Ashton might hate him or label him as a thief. He's never stolen anything in his life. Except maybe a candy at a store when he was a little kid. But, he's sure all little kids do that or at least steal something without even realizing it. Like, they grab something and think it's theirs.

Honestly, people just look at Luke and assume things. He knew Ashton probably wasn't like that, though. Considering Ashton apparently is judged by his appearance and interests, he wouldn't expect Ashton to judge Luke by how he looks. However, Luke does play some of the stereotypes to a punk and outcast.

The problem is just that Luke invaded Ashton's privacy. He didn't read the whole poem, but he did read part of it and he felt so guilty for doing so. He knew it wasn't good to read someone else's items. But, maybe Ashton would understand. He really didn't need to know, actually. But, whatever. If he asks, Luke would tell the truth like any good person.

Another problem, however, is he had no idea where he could talk to Ashton. He knew Ashton would be at his locker at some point in the day, but it seemed like whenever he tried to give Ashton his book back, Ashton wasn't there. They must have points in their days where they have different classes on different sides of the schools, so they get to their lockers at different times.

Luke was getting fed up with this and even attempted to stuff the stupid book in between the slits of the locker. But, that didn't work well and he gave up. He just went to lunch and knew he could try again later. Ashton should be at his locker at the end of the day, he'll give it to him then.

When he got his lunch, he saw his friends were chatting and throwing food at each other like children. He swore Michael and Calum were babies in teen bodies. They were so annoying and always making a mess. He wonders why he's friends with them sometimes.

By the time he got to the table, they were having a chugging water contest and he already knew it wasn't going to end well judging by Michael squirming in his seat with his face tinting blue. He grimaced and thankfully, Michael gave up with half the water gone and panting.

Luke hummed,"Well, that was interesting."

"I -- I -- I won!" Calum said happily, slouching as he had trouble catching his breath.

Luke nodded and clapped his hands slowly. "Amazing. What's the prize?"

"My pride," Calum shrugged. He looked at Michael,"Then again, Michael literally has on pride anyways, so I guess I won nothing really."

Luke rolled his eyes and he placed Ashton's journal down while taking a bite of his pizza. He glanced around the lunch room and wondered if he and Ashton had the same lunch. He figured they might since they get out of class around the same time and that meant having the same touch.

He heard a noise and saw Calum picking up the book. Luke's eyes widened and he swallowed his food quickly, saying with a glare,"Hey, don't read that!"

"What? Is it a diary?" Calum snickered and looked in it, then his amusement dropped when he saw Ashton's name on the first page. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the boy with suspicion,"Why do you have something with Ashton's name on it? Are you like, friends or?"

Luke instantly shook his head and snatched the book. "Not really. We ran into each other and he dropped this. I just forgot to give it back." He saw Michael's amused expression, considering he knew Luke and Ashton had interacted recently. Luke said nonchalantly,"I've been trying to find him all day, I just never seem to run into him today."

Calum snorted and pointed to the back of the cafeteria,"Dude, he's right there."

Luke turned and he saw Ashton in the corner of the room. He was sat alone and had a sweater neatly folded on his lap. He wore his own sweater as well, which was black. He's never seen Ashton wear all black before. Strangely, Ashton didn't look emo or depressing. He just looked warm.

At first, Luke didn't know if he should go over. Ashton seemed peaceful and like he was fine on his own. He was eating some type of salad and just seemed in tune with himself. However, Luke knew Ashton was probably missing his poetry book and decided to go over.

He grabbed his tray and Ashton's book, walking over and his friends looked confused. But, they shrugged and talked to each other. Luke went over to where Ashton was sat and he placed his tray down, catching Ashton's attention since Ashton didn't hear him because he had earbuds in.

Luke smiled timidly and he held out the book, getting to the point. Ashton's eyes widened and he looked unsure of what to say. Luke admitted,"I grabbed it when we bumped into each other. I've been trying to give it back, but I couldn't find you all day and didn't have it with me Yesterday."

Ashton nodded slowly and he smiled,"Thank you for returning it. Did--Did you read any of it?"

"I," Luke paused and pressed his lips in a tight line. "I read the beginning of one. I was just curious. I stopped right away. I'm really sorry."

"I admire your honesty. Thank you," Ashton looked down, not seeming pleased with someone reading his poetry. But, he also was too nice to be angry.

Luke hesitated,"I'm so sorry. I liked the begin of the poem, though? You seem really talented. It was kind of sad." Ashton just shrugged and gave a polite nod. Luke cleared his throat. "I just didn't think you were a sad type of person. I mean, I know everyone is sad at some point. I don't know."

"I'd rather not talk about the poems, please," Ashton said softly, licking at his lips and tensing as he took a bite of his food.

Luke took that as a sign to change the topic. He nodded,"Alright. Um, who's the sweater for? Unless it's for yourself. It looks nice."

It was grey and white striped, probably able to look good on anyone. Ashton picked it up and said with a sigh,"It's for the Nurse Daniels. She just lost her job the other day because she's 'too old'. I was going to give it to her today, but she's not here. I guess she left yesterday. I thought she would have another day here at least."

Honestly, Luke didn't even know they had a school nurse. But, he figured every school does. He just never went. It was sweet that Ashton acknowledged these people. Luke felt like such a jerk for not even knowing the people's names. He can't even remember his own cousin's name.

In his defense, he never met his cousins and his mum wasn't close with her sister, so. Either way, Luke simply nodded and didn't know what else to say. He saw Ashton refolding the shirt and placing it neatly to the side, patting it down.

There was an awkward silence and Luke wasn't sure if being around Ashton at the moment was the best idea. He felt like he was invading Ashton's privacy. He probably asked too much and made it awkward himself. However, he thought Ashton like talkative people. Or maybe he preferred silence.

Either way, he couldn't tell. Maybe he should leave. He could just go back to Calum and Michael. However, he felt like having lunch with Ashton. Plus, it might be rude to just get up and leave. Especially since he brought his food and made it obvious he was staying.

Luke sighed and he took a bite of his food, humming to himself. He saw Ashton was looking up occasionally and examining his tattoos. Luke did the same, since it was probably fair that way. He looked up and was confused when seeing Ashton had a black flower crown.

"I didn't know there were black flowers in the world," Luke said curiously, looking at the flowers.

Ashton was confused, but then he exclaimed,"There are, isn't that cool?" He took off the crown gently, since they were real and fragile. He placed it on the table and pointed while they looked closely,"They're Black Prince Pansies. Very beautiful flowers that are rare."

"Wow, I never knew," Luke trailed off, unsure of what to say as Ashton put the crown back on. He then asked while looking at Ashton's phone,"What were you listening to before?"

"Oh, Shawn Mendes." Luke was then confused like always. Ashton giggled and he said with a smile,"He's an amazing singer and song writer. So young, though. Only sixteen and his music is much more...beautiful than most young singers. No offense to those, but it's more special? Meaningful? Sort of reminds me of Ed Sheeran. Just younger."

"I never heard of him. Shawn, I mean." Ashton frowned and Luke nodded,"Why don't you show me some songs?"

He really didn't care about the singer or many singers. He preferred bands and wasn't sure why. But, he listened to Ed Sheeran a couple times, usually during award shows when his mum would watch them. Despite this, he wanted to get to know Ashton and make the tension clear.

His question instantly brought them closer. Ashton got up and he seemed so excited as he moved his tray so they were sat next to each other. His presence brought warmth to Luke as their sides pressed together. Ashton placed the sweater he had next to himself and grabbed his phone.

Luke took a sip of his drink as he watched Ashton scroll through the songs he had. He went to a playlist on his album named 'Shawn' with a heart next to it. That was cute to Luke, for some odd reason. Then, Ashton handed Luke an earbud and placed one in his own ear.

A soft tune was heard and then a young, yet rather beautiful voice was playing through Luke's head. He smiled a little, despite the song being sad. It was called 'A Little Too Much' and was so touching to him. Probably way too relatable and he was trying to force back the tears that nearly sprung to his eyes.

Luckily, it changed to a more upbeat song called 'Stitches' and for the rest of lunch, they didn't talk. They just listened to music. Something Ashton and Luke both love. But, so doesn't everyone in the world? Despite this, it felt like they have gotten closer.

Ashton was very happy to show Luke some music and maybe Luke can show Ashton some of his. Even if Ashton didn't seem like the 'screamo' type, he would probably like some of the other bands Luke liked. This made him eager for tomorrow and maybe they can sit at lunch together again.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't like Luke doesn't try in school. He loves to try and work for what he gets. But, sometimes it stresses him out and he tried telling his mum this. She understood and let him take breaks with studying. However, she's a teacher and doesn't like seeing her son failing some classes.

Luke wasn't all punk. He has the tattoos and the black hair, but he also isn't depressing like the stereotypical ones. He liked to be happy and to try. He liked it and he wanted to be proud of himself. He knew his dad wouldn't want a failure of a son and usually his dad was the one who would help him study.

However, he's gone and Luke was lost on how to bring back the motivation when his motivation is buried six feet under ground. He tried not to think about it too much, but it was hard. All his friends are so smart, even Michael. They just get through life a lot easier than he ever does.

The black-haired boy was a disappointment and it was like everyone else was going to pass school except him. He had a plan for life and maybe he doesn't need to pass school to do it. However, he felt like without school, he would be known as a drop out or failure for the rest of his life.

Nothing is more embarrassing than failing school. Luke is a top-notch kid and always has been. He use to get at least a C or above in all his classes. But, now he found himself having F's and he felt so pathetic. Is it just him? Does everyone else pass History with a breeze? Because, he wants to know how the hell people pass it.

Maybe he's just stupid or maybe he's not trying hard enough. But, he is. He's digging in the books and writing shit down, but nothing is working into his brain. He was nearly in tears one night and drowned himself to the Pierce the Veil, then ended up having Shawn Mendes playing as well, his mind always drifting to Ashton.

Sometimes he wondered if Ashton was also bad at school, however found a way to make it seem okay. He looks like the kind of guy who could do that. As if he always makes a positive comment about anything, no matter how dumb. Then again, Ashton didn't get mad at Luke for taking his journal, so Luke wouldn't be surprised if it's true.

The black-haired boy hasn't spoken to Ashton much lately. It's been a couple days since he talked to him. Ashton sits alone and Luke hasn't made a move to get up and talk to him again. They were the type to wave to each other in the hall, but not make an attempt to actually speak to one another. 

Luke huffed as he sketched out a design for a new tattoo. It was an armband and he knew Michael would want one like this. Him and Michael wanted to get matching tattoos to connect them as friends. Most people find matching tattoos dumb. But, their friendship was strong and they wanted a way to show it. 

Calum was also going to get one. Or he wanted to. However, he didn't like the idea of the armbands. He wanted something less werewolf and more small. Luke got annoyed with him saying it was a werewolf thing. Because for one, werewolves aren't real. And two, lots of people have them.

As he continued drawing some out, he knew that the meaning behind the tattoo for some people were in mourning. He sighed deeply, looking at the clock and was hoping class would end soon. It's his last class of the day and he wanted to just get up and leave, but he wasn't eighteen and couldn't do that quite yet.

Luckily, the bell rang and Luke grinned as he grabbed his binder and tossed it in his bag. He went out of class and glared when some people stumbled into him. Luke rolled his eyes as he heard some people complaining about school and he went to his locker, wishing the year would just end already when he saw how many books he had.

Luke grabbed his phone and saw his mum texted, asking if he was going to be straight home or not. He replied 'no' and tucked his phone in his pocket. He was planning on staying after to play some of the guitar in the music room. Michael wasn't working that day, so he just thought he could sneak the music room guitar like usual.

When he saw the halls clearing, he waited a bit and roamed the halls with his earbuds up. He nodded along to 'Black Veil Brides' song Fallen Angel and noticed a girl staring at him. Her eyes showed judgment at his black attire and he looked down to avoid the stare. 

He likes black, why is that such a big deal?He wondered if he looked depressing or if he looked warm like Ashton when he wore black. Whenever Ashton dressed in all black, he didn't look sad or anything. He always looked cheerful like always. His appearance was inviting rather than being an 'emo' type of feeling like most would assume.

Speaking of the boy, Luke was surprised to see Ashton walking towards him with a grin. He wore a yellow sweater that would look bad on anyone, but somehow looked adorable on him. He had a daisy flower-crown and a huge dimpled grin on his face as she shyly approached the black-haired boy.

Luke took out his earbuds and he asked in confusion,"What's up?"

"I um, I wanted to thank you for returning my poetry book." Ashton took out a neatly folded black and grey sweater, handing it to Luke with a blushing face. "I spend all night on it. I wanted it to be perfect. You seem to enjoy black. So, I thought I'd make you this considering it matches your look."

The boy was so surprised as he took the item from Ashton, smiling at the sweater and he saw Ashton grinning at him. The material was so soft and he felt special. He knew Ashton basically makes everyone a sweater, but the fact that he thought of Luke enough to make him one with his favorite color meant he put a lot of thought into it.

Ashton asked with a smile,"Are you going to try it out?"

"Oh, sure," Luke chuckled as he tucked his earbuds away, glancing around and grabbed Ashton's hands.

The boy seemed surprised, but followed Luke to the bathrooms. Luke placed his bag down and he stripped off his shirt with a sigh. Ashton's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, averting his eyes from Luke's body. As if he's never seen a shirtless boy before.

Deciding not to ask that, he simply tossed his shirt to the side. Luke chuckled and he just pulled the sweater over his head, swallowed by the warmth. The sleeves were just to his fingertips and resembled sweaterpaws, making him feel like a tumblr girl. Only Ashton can pull it off.

But, he liked it.He turned to Ashton and said with a laugh,"It's so soft, I wanna go to sleep in it."

"I prefer to sleep nude because my room gets rather hot at night," Ashton said with so much innocence, it made it sound even more sexual and Luke gulped.

There was a mental image of Ashton naked in his mind and he kind of liked it. A lot. However, Luke quickly tried to push the thoughts away as he placed his other shirt inside of his bag along with his jacket. It was hot outside, so he shouldn't even be wearing a sweater alone, but he wears jackets despite it being hot anyways.

The two boys left the bathroom cause it smelled like shit. Ashton was looking at his phone with a pouty face and Luke wanted to ask why he was pouting. Usually people pouting annoy the hell out of Luke. But, when Ashton did it the expression was more cute than annoying in his mind.

Ashton looked up and he asked curiously,"Do you have a car? I need to go home and it's a far walk. It's okay if you don't. I can always just walk if I need to."

At first, Luke wanted to jump at the opportunity to drive Ashton home. However, he then realized he doesn't have a car and his motorcycle is actually at home since he isn't allowed to drive it. He hesitated, seeing how Ashton was looking at him with the most hopeful expression ever.

"I actually don't have a car, I'm only seventeen," He admitted and felt so guilty when seeing all hope deflate from Ashton. He then offered, grabbing the boy's arm when he looked down with a frown,"How about I walk with you, though? I don't want someone taking advantage of a cute guy like you."

"I'm not that cute, actually," Ashton retorted, but giggled. "Thank you, though. You really don't have to, it's a rather far walk and I don't want to waste your time. You probably have something more important to do."

Luke snorted as he wrapped an arm around Ashton's shoulder and led him out. "Yeah, whatever you say, giggles. That laugh definitely begs to differ. And I don't mind, I really don't have any plans. So, let's get walking, giggles."

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks at the nickname as he giggled even more and looked down shyly. His sweater swallowed his rather large hands and Luke quietly took out his earbuds, adoring the sweet sounds Ashton made.

The two left the school and he was kind of sad. Perhaps he did have plans since he wanted to play the guitar. But, he can play his shitty one at home. It was more safe for Ashton to not walk home alone. Though it's daylight and Ashton is seventeen, it just seemed more safe in Luke's mind.

When he left the school with Ashton next to him, he saw the sky was tinted grey with clouds. Luke sighed and he handed Ashton an earbuds. Considering Ashton showed him some music, he figured he would do the same. So, Ashton grinned and took the blue earbuds, scooting closer as they walked so it didn't fall out.

Luke scrolled through his songs and he chose If You Cant Ride Two Horses At One Then You Should Get Out Of The Circus by Asking Alexandria. As soon as it started playing, Ashton halted and he cringed, eyes closing shut as he gripped onto the earbud and Luke was amused by his reaction.

He asked with a small laugh,"You alright?"

"Um, It--It's rather loud," Ashton said with a scared expression, taking out the earbud and wincing. "Why must they scream? I cannot understand a word they're saying. My ears hurt. I'm sorry, I don't...it's not my type of music."

"Why not?" Luke asked, not rudely, simply wondering.

Ashton tensed and he shrugged half-heartedly. "I-I-I...just don't. I don't know. I don't like sad things. I like upbeat music. I'm really sorry." He looked at Luke with a frown,"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm so sorry."

Luke was confused at the frantic apologies and assured,"No, don't apologize. I just wanted to know. I'm sorry for making you sorry..." He trailed off with a small laugh. "Wow, we apology a lot. It's seriously not that big of a deal."

"Sorry." He then giggled when Luke gave him this look. "Okay, sorry. I won't -- oh. Ugh. Um, I'm not sorry? Wow, I'll stop talking."

The two laughed and Luke shook his head in amusement. He was just like Ashton with that. He always apologized when trying to not apologize. it seemed to be a problem. But, he really didn't care that Ashton didn't like the band.

It wasn't uncommon for people to not like the music Luke did. You either love bands that scream or you hate them. Ashton didn't seem like he would like them anyways. Luke just wanted a reaction. He didn't expect Ashton to jump up and ask for all the albums and names of songs. It was more for fun.

Luke frowned and he sighed reluctantly,"Alright, how about I show you All Time Low then? They don't scream in their songs, they just have some dirty lyrics sometimes. But, you're like, seventeen so it's nothing you haven't heard."

Ashton nodded and he looked embarrassed for not liking the screaming, but sighed in relief as he nodded to the music and giggled at the dirty words. Maybe he can grow to like some screamo. Luke will just need to show him the good songs that have less and progress to the ones with more.

He'll start with Sleeping with Sirens since they don't scream much and then Pierce the Veil and so on. As they listened to music, Luke kept glancing at Ashton's expressions and found it adorable how he seemed to get all flustered at the naughty words as he would say. It was like bringing a kid to a PG-13 movie.

Sadly, the walk didn't last as long as Luke wished and he found himself standing infront of a brick house that had flowers growing at the front and Ashton gasped as he saw some were getting dry. He frowned, going in his bag and grabbing a water bottle that was half-way full.

He gently drizzled the water on the flowers and grinned as he was relieved. Luke didn't get why people grew flowers, but those are probably what Ashton uses for his crowns. He glanced at Luke, who rolled his eyes and Ashton narrowed his own. But, then he took a breath and timidly smiled as he put his water back in his bag.

"Flowers are a necessity in life," Ashton explained and walked to the boy. "Thank you for walking me home. I enjoyed the All Time Low music. Even if some of their songs were a little scandalous. I was wondering, um, maybe we could like exchange numbers...? It's fine if--"

"Gosh, Ashton. Stop doing that," Luke laughed and took Ashton's phone with a smile. He didn't expect to get his number, but hey, why the hell not? Him and Ashton were friends now.

"Doing what? I just-- I don't want you to think I'm being forward," Ashton frowned.

Luke just ignored him and typed his name in. Them Ashton saw Luke taking a selfie and smiled as he took Luke's phone, putting his number in. He took a selfie with a big smile and Luke couldn't help but smile at that as well. He saw Ashton put a watermelon, bow and sunshine emoji next to his name.

Luke tsked and was surprised when Ashton reached up and pulled the taller boy in a hug. The back-haired boy gulped and he hesitated, hugging Ashton back. Their sweater-clad bodies were instantly filled with warmth and Luke smiled, arms tightening around Ashton's waist.

Much to his dismay, a gruff voice was heard yelling Ashton's name. Ashton sighed, but he smiled and waved goodbye to Luke. The boy watched as Ashton walked inside the house and a big man was seen looking out the door. Luke waved and was surprised when the man nodded at him with a grumble.

He waited till he saw Ashton inside, then he began walking home himself. He kept glancing back, seeing the flowers growing on the side of the house as well. They were all so pretty and his home seemed lovely. Yet, he felt like there was something sad about Ashton. However, he can't find anything and that frustrated him for some reason.

Maybe he's just a happy person. Not everyone cheerful is hiding something dark inside. Luke was dark outside but mainly light inside. It doesn't mean everyone else is as well. And, then Luke groaned as he realized he had no idea where the hell he was. He sheepishly pulled out his phone and called Calum, reluctantly waiting for the guy to pick him up.Next time he needs to know where he's going.

-

"Now, push. Put your back into it!"

"Michael, stop it. I am putting my back into it."

"Pushhhh, Luke. Faster. C'mon!"

"M-Michael stop!"

"Harder! Almost there!"

Luke groaned at the dirty innuendos and he was slightly embarrassed when people around were staring at him. Luke was at the gym. Yes, the gym. He was using the leg press and Michael hates working out. So, he just goes for moral support and to see Luke being sweaty and shirtless.

You're not allowed to use gym equipment shirtless, but you can take your shirt off sometimes. So, Michael likes to smirk and take pictures and flirt a lot. Luke kind of likes it considering it boosts his confidence and makes him work out more. He likes to have Michael around at times like those.

Luke needed to stay fit. He liked to have less of a scrawny ass and more muscle. Nothing like the guys in those magazines girls like staring at. He just wanted to be in shape and to have a nice body. More leg work outs and biceps. Not being overly buff, cause he finds that a little creepy.

He sighed as he finished, panting heavily and Michael looked like he was going to pass-out when he saw Luke had his black-dyed hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Michael shook his head in awe and ran off, probably to fix the problem in his pants. Luke snorted, getting up and he thanked Calum as the handed a towel.

Luke wiped his face and he took a drink of the water that Calum also handed him. He got up and wiped off the gym equipment cause he's polite. Calum got on and did some leg press-ups while Luke went over to where his gym bag was. He saw Michael on his phone and rolled his eyes.

Michael is the most noisy person ever, he swore. Luke sat down and tossed his legs over Michael's lap. Michael grinned and he rubbed Luke's legs. They were basically naturally hairless. He doesn't shave, he is too lazy for that. But, he was blessed with decently hairless legs while Michael is like a gorilla everywhere.Everywhere.

Luke grimaced a little, remembering a flashback when he walked in on Michael once. It wasn't a pretty site. He sighed and felt Michael rubbing his legs. The guy was whipped and Luke loves him. He grabbed his phone from Michael and saw that Ashton sent him a video of a band called He is We on YouTube. It was lyrics to a song called Everything You Do.

Suddenly, Calum's voice was heard,"You like He is We?"

"Oh, um. Ashton just sent me it," Luke retorted and put his phone away after texting that he would listen to it later. He saw the boys staring at him and mumbled with a awkwardly shuffle in his seat,"Stop looking at me like that."

Calum snorted and sat down next to his friend. He said in amusement,"You know, you seem to talk to this Ashton guy a lot. Even if it's only been a few days, you seem to like him."

"We're just friends, gosh. I barely even know him," Luke argued and rolled his eyes.

He got up and went over to the treadmill when seeing a lady was done. Much to his dismay, the boys followed and he was getting annoyed. He knew Ashton and him were friends, that's it. He doesn't even know how he feels about the guy. He shouldn't feel forced to admit if he has feelings or not.

However, like most friends in general, Michael and Calum must pester him about it. He admits that Ashton is cute and sweet, but that doesn't mean he likes him like that. He wouldn't deny a date from him or push away from a kiss, but he just met him. He couldn't grow feelings just yet.

Luke grabbed his phone and put in his earbuds. He listened to the song Ashton sent him while running on the treadmill. Well, jogging that's it. He admits, it's a very cute song. It made him smile and wondered if they had other cute songs like this. It made him feel like sunshine and unicorns.

Suddenly, Michael pulled out one of Luke's earbuds and he grimaced when hearing the song. "Eh, sounds a little girly to me. Aren't you into metal and rock and stuff?"

"I told you, Ashton sent me it. I dunno. I...It's kind of cute," He took a breath as he turned down the speed slightly so he could catch his breath. He glanced at Calum and asked in disbelief,"Would you quite giving me that look? I don't like him like that, gosh. It's pissing me off that you guys keep assuming that."

"Well, you are listening to some indie band which you would not be caught dead doing. So, it's not our faults we have an assumption that you like the guy. Besides, what's so bad about him that you find it impossible to crush on the guy?" Calum argued with a small smirk when he stumped Luke.

The boy hesitated, and he just groaned while stopping the machine. "Fuck you, Calum. I'm going home, okay? I think I'm done for the day. I'll see you guys tomorrow if you quite being assholes."

Michael rolled his eyes as he watched his friend grab his things. Luke glanced back and he scoffed. He went outside and sighed as he waited for his mum to pick him up. The downside to not driving is needing to have your mum drive you everywhere. He can't wait till he's eighteen and can get his license.

Once he texted her, he listened to more of He is We and sent Ashton a video of the song Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy to Ashton. He was slowing getting more to the hardcore stuff. Of course, Fall Out Boy is not even hardcore considering it was in a cartoon movie, Big Hero 6. However, it's not what Ashton is use to.

Luke really liked to expand his music taste and that's what's so fun about Ashton. He got to cuddle in his sweater and listen to some indie band that made his heart flutter. Most people look at the pierced, black-hair dyed boy and assume all he listens to is depressing music. But, he likes anything with meaning and a good rhythm.

He sighed as he saw his mum pull up to the curb and got in the passenger side of the car. He pulled out his earbuds considering he didn't feel like getting yelled at for having them in. She always said he's rude to have earbuds in when people are around. She doesn't understand he can hear fine with the in, even if the music is loud. He's not deaf.

However, she had rules and that was one of them. So, he followed the rules and his mum grimaced as she opened the window and drove off. "You smell disgusting, Lucas. I swear, you need different deodorant or something. I hate picking you up from the gym, you need a hot shower when you get home."

"Gosh, you're so mean to me," He whined and blushed while leaning closer to the window.

She simply shrugged and he huffed while going on his phone and seeing that Calum texted a selfie of him and Michael. They were sticking their tongues out and Michael had his middle finger up. He shook his head and sent a selfie of him doing the same, to which his mum glared.

He smiled innocently at her and they soon arrived home. He saw his brother Jack was on the couch and he must be staying for dinner. He greeted the brother and rushed upstairs so he didn't have to be yelled at again and took a quick shower. He scrubbed well since his mum liked to complain about his odor when he actually doesn't smell that bad.

When he was done, he went to his room and decided to play some of the guitar, then study later. As he did so,he hummed along to a few He is We songs. They were catchy and easy to understand, which made him happy. He prefers songs like that so he could pick up on them more easily.

About half-way through, his mum came in (without knocking -- rude) and she went to his laundry basket to wash the darks. He strummed and tuned the guitar while waiting for her to leave. He preferred not having an audience until he actually knew how to play the songs. It avoided humiliation.

He was trying to learn the songs I Wouldn't Mind. It was very cute and he adored the lyrics. His mum was almost done and he was relieved, waiting for her to leave. Much to his dismay, his mum murmured curious as she picked up one of his sweaters,"Hm, don't remember getting you this."

"Oh, um. Yeah, I think we got it a couple years ago but it was too big on me then," Luke lied easily with a nonchalant shrug.

Luckily, she just shrugged and placed it in the basket with a smile. When she left, he let out a longly waited breath and nervously fiddled with the strings of his guitar. He knew his mum would also assume some things if he mentioned a guy gave it to him. Most guys don't just give their friends a sweater.

Then again, him and Ashton are friends and he gave Luke a sweater. Does that make it a friendly gesture? Most people won't see it that way. He decided to ignore the thoughts and continued to learn the chords to the song. Maybe he can show Ashton that he learned it.

For the rest of the night, Ashton and Luke continued to exchange songs and Luke fell asleep with earbuds in his ear.His mum tip-toed in with a fond smile and took them out for him. She placed his phone to the side, tucking her son into bed and pressed a motherly kiss to his forehead before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes Michael and Calum can be rude. Not purposely, they just don't think before they speak. Luke loves them, nonetheless, but it gets themselves into predicaments where they have to try to dig themselves out of their own grave and well, it just sucks, honestly.

Luke isn't that rude, he hasn't had moments like that. If he's ever a jerk, it's to his friends and he doesn't think that counts. His decisions are never too bad and the boy thinks before he acts. Well, he does ninety percent of the time. He's a teenager, okay? He has his moments.

However, there was one time where he didn't think before he spoke. It happened to be when he was growing a crush on a guy at a tattoo parlor. He was older and super sweet, but he didn't speak English. So, Luke tried learning Italian and Calum takes Italian and he didn't think twice and just trusted his friend.

Let's just say, he should never trust Calum again. It didn't end well, but then again, nothing of Calum's plans ever do. He should have expected this, but of course he didn't. He just went with it and now he's single forever. Maybe he shouldn't complain considering he has friends and good looks, he doesn't need a boyfriend.

It still felt like he should have one, though. You know when it gets to that time of the school year where everyone seems to be dating? He felt like that was that time. It was mid-school year and everyone seems to be taken. He hated seeing couples holding hands and being all close while he's drinking water and glaring at the people flirting in the halls.

Of course, if he asked Michael out the guy wouldn't say no. But, he couldn't date his friend. He needed someone he's more comfortable with romantically. However, he doesn't want to date just to date. He wants to love the person and actually be attracted to them.

Sometimes teenagers think 'oh, we're both single -- let's get together!' but that's not Luke. Luke doesn't date just to date. It's not how life works. You need to actually love and be attracted to someone you're dating. To have a connection and feel something for them, or else it's all a bunch of bullshit.

There aren't many people Luke is attracted to. He never had much of a type. The people he last had sexual relations with were all punk and they never ended well, so he figured to try for something new. He never was into feminine guys, however it's not bad to go in a different directions.

Luke gazed around the cafeteria as he waited in line and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He needed to do something, to find a guy and see where it goes. He stuffed his hands in his black skinnies, seeing a girl looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and she squeaked, quickly averting her eyes away.

Seems like he's intimidating despite having cried when seeing the last episode of Boy Meets World. In his defense, it was depressing as fuck and he will never get over it. He hates watching shows, cause they end and he gets attached and why the fuck does life have to be so difficult? He had no idea.

Luke ran his hands through his black hair and he narrowed his eyes as he went through the line and glared when a bitch cut in front of him. He huffed, but didn't say anything. Luke looked over to where Ashton was neatly placing a napkin on the side of his tray and sipping his chocolate milk through a straw.

The boy had been wearing a red sweater and having no flower crown on. That seemed off, but Ashton was still as giggly as before. However, he had on some glasses and Luke doesn't recall him wearing them before. He shrugged and just turned, but kept glancing back to the boy.

After Luke got his food, he halted. He really wanted to sit with Ashton, but he promised to sit with the boys today. He chewed on his bottom lip and then grinned. He went over to where Ashton was taking a bite of his ham sandwich. Luke tapped his shoulder and laughed when Ashton nearly choked on his sandwich.

Luke asked him easily,"Hey, do you wanna join me and the guys for lunch? We sit across the room. I figured you might be a little lonely and I don't think they would care much if you wanna join." Ashton looked over at the table Luke pointed to and he seemed unsure. "Don't worry, they're nicer than they look."

There still seemed to be some hesitation in Ashton's hazel eyes as he picked at his nails, to which Luke was surprised to see they were painted a pearl pink. Ashton then realized what he was doing. His breath hitched, quickly hiding his hands and Luke smiled reassuringly at him.

The smile won Ashton over, so he nodded slowly and picked up his tray, hiding his painted nails a bit. Luke wouldn't make fun of him for that. He doesn't think it's fair only girls are considered allowed to paint their nails. If Ashton likes that, he doesn't care and would simply encourage him to do it more if he likes it.

Luke hummed as he lead Ashton over to the table and they both joined Michael and Calum. The two guys were in mid-conversation about which Fast & Furious was better. Luke hated the series of movies, so he didn't give a shit and Ashton seemed to not know what that even was.

Luke cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. He then grinned and wrapped an arm around Ashton's shoulder, motioning to the boys,"Calum and Michael, this is Ashton. Ashton, these two idiots are Calum and Michael. They're not the brightest, but they still shine."

"That was balls deep," Michael snorted, eyeing Luke. "But not as deep as I want you in me."

There was a blank look on Ashton's face, the boy playing with his glasses a little. Almost like a nervous habit. He was looking between Michael and Luke, seeming confused and then looked down at his food. Luke didn't think much of it.

Instead, Luke smirked,"The only thing that's going deep here is your desperation to have sex with me. Honestly, Michael. I think you're getting to be hopeless." He then turned to Ashton and nudged him jokingly,"Don't you think so too?"

Ashton hesitated as he twirled his fork around his peas and shrugged. "Um, I have no say in who you want to engage in sexual acts with. But, if you're boyfriend wants you, I ...I just don't see the problem. If you like sex, then that's nice. But, never feel pressured to do so just cause your boyfriend wants to."

Suddenly, Calum bursted out laughing and Ashton jumped at the sound. Luke joined in and soon, all the boys were laughing and Ashton was genuinely confused as he sheepishly looked between the three. He awkwardly looked down and waited till the laughter died down.

Finally, he asked with a timorous voice,"W-What did I say?"

"Luke will never date me," Michael said with a grin, as if it didn't matter. Because, it really didn't. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Luke would never hold his hand, let alone kiss him.

Ashton turned to Luke with big, hazel eyes,"You're not dating? I thought you were."

"Nah, Michael's an ugly rat and smells like sweat," Luke joked, but deep inside he thought Michael was gorgeous and just not his type. He shrugged and stole a chip from Michael's plate. "I know it's weird, but we just...joke around and flirt. We don't have feelings for each other or anything."

The curly-haired boy slowly nodded and Luke raised an eyebrow when the boy seemed relieved. He shrugged it off, knowing it was probably nothing. He always seemed to make big deals for no reason and would rather that not happen again. He knew they would never be together.

Not that Luke wants to be with Ashton. He wasn't even sure if they were friends, let alone if they would ever be more. He shook the thoughts away and saw Ashton was eating quietly as the other boys were flicking peas at each other and chuckling to themselves.

However, Ashton was then typing something on his phone that was on the table as he took a sip from his chocolate milk. Calum looked over and Luke noticed him staring at Ashton's nails. Luke tensed and he was literally muttered under his breath not to say anything.

Of course, Calum just had to ask loudly,"Hey, you paint your nails?"

"Calum," Luke snapped.

Ashton nodded slowly and he nervously curled his fingers in a small fist. "I think it's pretty."

"It's kind of weird. Why not try blue or black at least," Calum offered, taking Ashton's hand and looking at the nails. But, his words made Ashton quickly tug his hand back in offense. Calum frowned,"Whoa, chill. I just think it's weird that you wear such girly colors."

Michael smacked Calum's arm,"Dude, stop. Don't judge him."

Calum suddenly saw the offended and pained look on Ashton's face. He sighed deeply and defended,"No, wait. I think this came off differently than I intended. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. It's just, lots of people might make fun of you. I was trying to help. I don't want you to get bullied, you know?"

"I was not bullied or teased at all. The only one who commented on my nails were you," Ashton snapped and got up with his eyebrows furrowed and a small pout on his lips. He turned to Luke and said in a quiet voice,"Thank you for asking me to sit with you, but I would rather sit alone from now on. It was nice talking, bye Luke."

Before Luke could go after him, Ashton rushed and dumped out his tray. He left the cafeteria with ten minutes left before class. Luke narrowed his eyes and turned to Calum,"You fucking asshole! Are you kidding me? You were such a jerk to him. He's done nothing to you, why were you so cruel?"

"I wasn't meaning to be," Calum defended and frowned. "I promise, I was just trying to help him! The guy was gonna get bullied and harassed."

The black-haired boy scoffed and he didn't bother talking for the rest of lunch. He wanted to text Ashton and ask where he was, but he figured he could give the boy some privacy. He knew Ashton was a sensitive soul, being so sweet and caring about what others thought of him.

It must be hard to think that way. Occasionally, Luke thinks the same. But, he can handle it more. He's mentally tougher, going through a lot in life. Then again, he wasn't sure what Ashton ever went through. If his parents were accepting of his more feminine hobbies and looks.

Sometimes parents have strict rules and a plan for their children. Most wouldn't want a feminine boy and prepare for a manly son. While they plan for a girly girl and sometimes get a star-athlete who likes baggy pants. He hoped Ashton's parents didn't care about their son liking flower-crowns. Most would.

Luke shook his head as the bell rang and he saw Calum's apologetic look. However, Luke just flicked him off and he headed to class. He wanted to try and find Ashton, but the boy was lone gone. Nonetheless, he grabbed his phone during the beginning of class and texted the boy.

When he went to type, he abruptly placed his phone down and tried thinking of what the hell he wanted to say. He knew he shouldn't go too cheesy, but then he just shrugged and asked if he wanted to hang out. Ashton said yes. And well, Luke was more than excited and nervous.

He needed to apologize for Calum, but he also just wanted to hang out with the boy cause Ashton is so nice. For the rest of the day, he tried thinking of what him and Ashton can do. His thoughts went way too sexual and that's when his cheeks went red, making the rest of the school day harder than usual. Literally.

-

You see, sometimes Luke doesn't really understand why he does the things he does. He thinks things through and tells himself not to be an idiot, but it happens anyways. It's rather frustrating now that he thought about it, but then again, that's sort of how life works.

Luke loves that he invited Ashton over to the shop, but now they have to take the bus and he noticed how Ashton would flinch whenever Luke went to touch him. He felt so guilty for bringing him onto something he obviously didn't like. Ashton didn't seem prissy, probably just a clean person who doesn't like being touched.

Not everyone enjoys contact and Luke knew that. That's why he tried not to judge when Ashton would cringe whenever their bodies were near each other. He never seemed to be a fan of Luke wrapping his arm around him. However, he does like hugs. Maybe he just likes initiating the contact.

Luke wasn't exactly sure. All he really knew was that Ashton is super nice and smiles and he smells like cherries. He also would listen when Luke rambled about dumb things like his favorite albums and stuff like that. It wasn't really dumb, just not that exciting and yet, Ashton was listening intently.

Halfway to the store, Luke was slowly drifting from his rant about why he hates that people who listen to metal say pop sucks, cause nothing really sucks. It's just not your taste. Despite the fact that Luke isn't a huge pop fan, he loves All Time Low and they're punk-pop.

After a moment, he sighed and the two stood outside the store. Luke turned to Ashton and said with a timid smile,"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what Calum did earlier. He had no right to insult you like that. If you like painting your nails, then that's cool."

"It's fine, he was just -- well, not everyone is okay with it. I feel like if someone doesn't like something then that's okay. He wasn't directly insulting me." Ashton scuffed his shoes and looked at his painted nails with a shrug,"I like pink and nail polish. It's part of who I am, and if people don't like it, I don't mind."

Luke nodded slowly and he said with a small grin,"Well, either way, I like it. I think it looks very pretty on you. Not many people can pull off the color pink, but you can."

"Thank you," Ashton giggled bashfully and looked down.

The black-haired boy chuckled and he opened the store door, leading Ashton inside. Michael was at the register and they noticed Calum wasn't around. Luke figured he was at home and probably got in trouble. That's usually the reason he's not around, considering he's always at the store.

When they went over to where Michael was, Luke saw he was busy with a customer and huffed. He pouted and waved his hand to get Michael's attention. Michael sent a small wink and thanked a lady. He then groaned when another customer was in line, giving Luke a 'one minute' motion.

Luke rolled his eyes, however he went over to where Ashton was looking around and checking out the music. He saw Ashton was in the indie section and chuckled. He still followed and Ashton then went to the pop, picking up a Justin Timberlake CD and smiled a little.

Ashton admitted sheepishly,"I love Justin Timberlake."

"I must admit, he isn't bad. I only know his main and most popular songs, though." Luke took a look at the back of the CD and hummed softly. "Yeah, I know a few of these."

Ashton grinned as he followed Luke to the back of the store. He said with a soft sigh,"I really like his songs What Goes Around Comes Around, My Love and Summer Love. I just feel like he's that artist that comes and goes, you know? He takes long breaks, comes back and it's like he never left."

Luke nodded and he waited till the last customer was done,"Yeah, I feel you. Lots of bands I love are like that. Fall Out Boy took the longest break ever before releasing a new album. It was worth it, though."

The two bonded once again over some bands like Mayday Parade and Green Day. Apparently Ashton is a decent fan of each, knowing some songs and enjoying their music. Not huge on the rock bands, but he knew some good bands.

Once the customer left, Luke walked to the register and he smirked as he snatched the magazine from Michael's hand. Michael just rolled his eyes and turned to Ashton. Luke looked through the Playboy magazine and tsked slightly.

While he went in Michael's business, Ashton was timidly tapping his painted finger nails on the counter and looking at the small keychains that were in shapes of instruments. He tried ignoring the stare he got at Michael and sheepishly looked at him. He tried hiding his nerves and Michael was staring deeper, looking at him intently.

Finally, Michael spoke,"I'm sorry for what Calum said. I hope you know he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He isn't against...well, girly guys. Not that you're girly or that it's a bad thing. I mean, I had my hair dyed pink once."

"I don't mind. He can have his opinions. I like my nails," Ashton shrugged and hummed softly to the Shawn Mendes song that came on. It was Something Big and he nodded along, grinning softly as he sang along,"Something big, I feel it happening, out of my control. Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me. I feel it in my bones."

Michael nodded in acknowledgement,"Hey, you like Shawn? I like some of his songs."

"Yeah, he's one of my idols," Ashton countered and saw Luke was still looking at the magazine. He asked Michael hesitantly,"Do you like Ed Sheeran? Shawn's music reminds me of him. Along with Christina Perri. I don't know why. All three just have this sentimental touch to their music."

A grin tugged at Michael's lips as he agreed,"Yeah, I love all three. Ed the most, though. He's like my God to music. He's an inspiration to me. His lyrics, his story, his way with words -- Christ, just stab me while you're at it."

Ashton laughed and nodded. Suddenly, a man walked over to pay for some guitar picks and strings. Luke moved out of the way and Ashton looked at the magazine Luke was flipping through. He saw Michael talking to the guy casually and asking how his day was.

However, Ashton was bored and he leaned over to look at the magazine Luke was going through. A grimace formed on his face when seeing the naked girls and he showed disgust. Luke snorted at his expression and Ashton shook his head frantically. Luke smirked as he pushed the magazine towards Ashton.

Ashton said in disgust,"You cannot just look through those horrifying magazines! They're filled with dirty and naughty words. I thought you were gay?"

"I am, it's just a magazine. Besides, Michael was looking at it. I just took it away from him," Luke corrected.

Ashton went through the magazine and he just shrugged at a few of the pictures. But, then it got to one with a girl naked on a motorcycle. His face went bright red and he smacked his hands over his flushed cheeks, covering his eyes.

Luke laughed at his expression, putting the magazine back. He patted Ashton's back comfortingly, cause his innocence was so cute. It was like Ashton never saw a naked person before. Whether that be true or not, it was still cute.

"Aw, you're adorable, giggles,"The nickname slipped out and Luke cleared his throat when Ashton looked surprised. Luke ignored him, nodding his head along to Uptown Funk. Despite the song being played more times than he could count, he will always dance to it.

So, that's what he did and Ashton giggled at his dumb dance moves. Luke was a good dancer, he just wasn't taking it seriously as he shimmied over to where the guitars were hung up. He mouthed along to the lyrics and Ashton sung quietly under his breath.

Luke grabbed the guitar he always uses and looked over to Michael. The guy glanced over a well and nodded for permission. Luke grinned and took it down. Ashton was too busy listening to the song playing to see and Luke was amused at his expression.

The boy was doing this cute hip dance and it was very amusing to him. Ashton was adorable in so many ways that Luke couldn't count. Over the past few days, he's grown rather found of the boy and couldn't help it when he says he did find him adoring.

It took a while before Ashton even acknowledged Luke's existence again. But, once the song stopped, he was turning in confusion. Ashton gasped as Luke began strumming the guitar. He looked around and whispered hastily,"You cannot just play a guitar! You need to ask permission first."

"Shush, child," Luke laughed lightly and nodded to Michael. "It's fine, Mikey works here. He had talked to his boss, they let me play whenever I want. I learned to play guitar when I was younger, but we can't afford a good one. So, they let me work on my music here sometimes."

When Ashton was reassured that he wasn't watching a crime be committed, he slowly sat down and watched as Luke began to plug in the electric guitar. He tuned it since lots of people mess with the equipment when they look around. It really jacks up his vibe.

But, Luke then grinned as he strummed the beginning of Runaways by All Time Low and Ashton giggled as he nodded along. He didn't know the song well, only heard it once from Luke. But, he then watched in awe as Luke began to sing the lyrics as he played the song almost perfectly.

Luke almost blushed at how Ashton was staring at him. He looked so amazed by how Luke was playing and he's never seen such an admiring expression before. He felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat as he played the last verse and chorus, nodding along.

Once he was done, he hung the guitar up and Ashton was right behind him when he turned. He stumbled into him and Ashton shrieked. Luke grabbed his arms and the two sheepishly mumbled apologies as they back away. Ashton gulped nervously and looked at the guitar.

He said as they walked over to where Michael was,"Um, ever since I was little I always wanted to play the guitar." Luke glanced at him and Ashton licked his lips nervously as he fiddled with his painted finger nails. "But, my family doesn't know how to nor can they afford someone to tutor me or whatever it's called."

"Wait," Luke abruptly stopped in his step and turned to the boy. "Are you asking me to teach you how to play the guitar?"

Ashton took a deep breath and nodded, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. "Only if you are willing to. I completely understand if you're not okay with teaching me. I can be rather frustrating as a student. My mum always told me I was a stubborn kid."

The offer was making Luke antsy as he fidgeted with his fingers, knowing how much Ashton wanted this. Luke saw Michael overheard and his expression was far too smirky. He was nearly laughing at the predicament and Luke glared, causing him to instantly stop.

It wasn't like Luke didn't want to be around the guy, far from that actually. He just didn't really know how he could even teach Ashton to play the guitar. Plus, he only has one and well, it will be hard. Then again, maybe he could give it a go.

At first, Luke was unsure of the offer. He knew he could always just say no and get over it. However, part of him was saying to take this opportunity. He sort of, very much wanted to hang out with Ashton. And,what better way than being his guitar teacher and instructing him?

Nonetheless, the other part of him was telling him it's a very bad idea. He knew deep inside this would only lead to something going wrong. Whenever he starts hanging out with a guy, something bad happens and he didn't want this to end terribly. It will, though.

The look on Ashton's face was killing him and he hesitated. Ashton was nearly giving him those puppy eyes and he had those glasses on with the cute sweaterpaws. He knew he could never so no to this. He glanced at Michael, who was smirking and Luke slowly nodded and agreed.

This led to Ashton basically jumping in his arms and hugging the life out of him. Luke stumbled back and smiled when Ashton thanked him a million times. He never heard such thankful words and sheepishly rubbed the boy's back. He sighed deeply as Ashton rushed over and grabbed the guitar from the wall.

Luke quickly followed and grabbed it for him, considering he's taller. He saw Michael snorting and Luke glared. Ashton wanted to at least get started and was sat with an excited grin, patting the spot next to him. So, for the rest of the day Luke taught Ashton how to hold the guitar and maybe he will regret this in the long run, or maybe not.


	6. Chapter 6

When Luke agreed to teaching Ashton how to play the guitar, he realized he had no idea how to teach anyone to play. He knew how to do it himself, but how do you teach someone? Maybe he's just trying to find an excuse as to not teach Ashton, but he was just worried.

Being around Ashton was hard, because Ashton is really innocent. He was so sweet and caring, but that's the problem. Luke isn't. He's far from innocent and kind of a jerk when he isn't around people he loves. Because of this, he didn't want to corrupt or ruin Ashton's adorable mind and thoughts.

Most people, like Calum and Michael, would think corrupting Ashton would be hilarious. That wasn't good, though. He didn't want Ashton to become a dirty teenage like everyone else. Ashton is perfect. He's confident and polite and not like everyone else in the world.

Luke regretted agreeing to teaching Ashton how to play the guitar. He wanted to cancel and say he can't. However, he didn't want to lie and make Ashton wonder if he did something wrong. Ashton was kind enough to let Luke pick the days they start the lesson and he was just a sweet person with a giggly laugh.

Maybe Luke was growing attached and that's another problem. He literally just met this guy and already he was infatuated. This was what he wanted to avoid, because he didn't want to love another person in his life just for them to leave like everyone else.

First, his brothers move to uni and out of Sydney, then his dad dies and Luke just doesn't want another sad disappointment in his life. Not that his dad was a disappointment. It wasn't his fault he died. Luke just felt like another person would leave and he didn't want that to be Ashton.

Much to his dismay, he knew he couldn't say no to Ashton. The boy would be sad and Ashton can't be sad. He's too joyful and happy to frown. It would be torture to see him upset, especially if it was Luke's fault. So, instead of telling him they couldn't do the guitar lessons, he just went with it and smiled forcefully.

Honestly, he was a little excited. He's been wanting to hang out with Ashton and never could find an excuse to do so. Not to mention, like mentioned before, he didn't want to get attached. Sadly, it was going to happen anyways and so he allowed himself to slowly get closer to him.

Ashton hasn't joined Luke and the boys for lunch since what happened. Luke wasn't happy with Calum anyways. He was angry at the boy still. Despite Calum trying to protect Ashton from the bullies, he became a bully himself. Not a legit one considering it's only bullying if repeated, but he came off as rude and he felt so bad for that.

It doesn't excuse what he said though. He made Ashton feel more self-conscious about his nail polish and Luke didn't like that. Ashton pretends he's okay with what Calum said. But, Luke saw how Ashton changed his pink nails to a dark blue and he loved the color. But, Ashton said he liked the pink and he wasn't wearing it.

Luke was angered by this, knowing his opinions have been changed. Ashton shouldn't ever feel the need to change who he is. Ashton likes sweaters and flower crowns and nail polish. It wasn't a bad thing and he hoped the boy never thought it was, because he should be able to express himself.

The black-haired boy grumbled as he went down the hall and he saw Calum was standing at his locker. Luke rolled his eyes and contemplated running off. He didn't want to speak to his rude friend. Calum hurt Ashton's feelings and he needed to avoid him at all costs.

However, Luke then realized he needed his bag and had to get it from the locker. He hesitated, then grumbled and went over to wear the boy was. Luke ignored him and snatched up his bag after opening his locker. Calum seemed nervous on what to say, probably able to tell Luke wasn't a happy person.

Finally, he just said awkwardly,"I'm sorry about insulting Ashton."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He snorted and raised a pierced eyebrow. He isn't the one that should forgive Calum, that was Ashton's job.

Calum grimaced and he fidgeted with his fingers. "I don't really wanna talk to him. He's intimidating." Luke laughed and a blush coated Calum's cheeks,"Innocent people are so threatening. They're always too nice and I know he'll forgive me, so why does it matter?"

"Because it's the effort that counts," Luke said in disbelief and slammed his locker shut. He took Calum's hand and tugged him to the doors,"I'm sure he's outside. Just say you're sorry and mean it. He already changed his nail polish color cause of you, so make it good, got it?"

A pout formed on Calum's lips, but he nodded slowly and followed Luke. The two then halted and looked at their entwined hands. They quickly tugged their hands away, blushing and awkwardly cleared their throats. Not cause they felt awkward holding hands, it was just a weird tension and not a sexual kind.

Luke simply followed Calum outside and he was right. Ashton was sitting on the railing by the doors and he was writing something in his journal that Luke returned after accidentally taking it. He seemed at peace and Calum thought this meant he didn't have to apologize. He was obviously wrong.

Despite Ashton looking adorably content, he deserved an apology. Luke felt bad, but he wanted to make sure he knew it was okay to paint his nails. Because, he looked so pretty with what he wore all the time.He had a loose, grey sweater and a white flower-crown. His nails were white now and he wondered how often he changed his nail polish color.

Luke walked over and he greeted Ashton,"Hey! Calum here wanted to talk to you."

"Luke!" Calum snapped, but sighed as he saw Ashton slowly closing his book and looking at him with a frown. Calum nervously tapped his thigh and he glanced down. "Listen, I--I hope you don't think I'm some stereotypical guy. I don't...I don't care if guys like nail polish or whatever. I don't think pink is a girly color, I just said that cause I was afraid you would get bullied for wearing it."

A small smile tugged at Ashton's lips,"I don't mind if people make fun of my nails."

"Yeah, but it's just sad to watch. People would whisper about Mikey having pink hair and I didn't want them to do the same to you, you know? So, I thought I could prevent it. I guess I was the one coming out as the jerk, though," Calum let out a deep sigh and glanced at Ashton's white nails. "Paint them pink again, okay? It looks good on you."

Ashton seemed surprised, but then he nodded and jumped off the railing. He took Calum by surprise as he latched himself to the taller boy and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Calum blinked a few times, then awkwardly patting his back and laughing lightly.

As Ashton waved goodbye to Calum, a weird feeling filled Luke. He pouted a little, not liking the fact that Ashton and Calum hugged. Surely a hug is just a friendly gesture, but something in him hated to see that. He really shouldn't be jealous, but sadly he was and it was dumb.

When Calum left, Luke turned and saw Ashton going through his poetry book on his lonesome. He was such a delicate little flower and Luke always smiled when looking at him. It was hard not to considering Ashton is such a beautiful person. So soft and pretty, his golden skin shimmering and damn -- Luke should be a poet too.

He asked after a moment,"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um. I was just working on my poems," Ashton shrugged, holding up his poetry book.

He seems to carry that thing everywhere, but Luke always brought around his phone. It was probably the same thing to Ashton. Sort of like how Ashton always brings a flower crown everywhere, even if he isn't wearing them.

The black-haired boy hummed, watching as Ashton tucked the book in his bag. "What are you doing now, though?"

"I was going to go for a walk," Ashton said as if it was the most exciting thing ever.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows,"Walk?"

"Yeah, like just walk around town and stuff. I do it often, it's relieving and relaxing," Ashton explained and tossed his bag over his shoulders. He bit his bottom lip and scuffed his shoes on the ground before questioning,"Would you like to join me on my walk?"

The question took Luke by surprise. He wasn't a fan of walking and most certainly didn't like the idea of getting attached to Ashton. But, he really wanted to spend some time with the boy. Perhaps it could be nice to just join him for a little bit. It won't do him any harm.

With that in mind, Luke nodded slowly and he saw Ashton clap his hands in excitement and jump for glee. His reaction was utterly adorable and Luke rolled his eyes fondly. He got his bag from the ground, tossing it over his shoulder and saw that Ashton was doing the same.

Much to his surprise, Ashton grabbed his hand and led him down the steps with a skip in his walk. His grinning face made the small, painful pull of Luke's arm hurt less. He laughed as Ashton nearly tripped over his own feel and Ashton blushed as he gave him a sheepish smile before steadying himself.

And the walk wasn't so bad. Luke knew he shouldn't have said yes. He knew it was best to not hang out with Ashton as much as he was. But, sometimes you need to go against what's considered right. His gut was telling him to protect and be there for Ashton, even if nothing had has happened. He felt like Ashton was hiding something and he really wanted to know what it was, so that meant getting to know him.

Not that he just wants to know. He also wanted to get to know Ashton as a person as well. It wasn't just about the mystery, it was also about the person holding the mystery. And that person was Ashton Irwin, who was spinning and jumping around on the sidewalk, which Luke found embarrassing. But, he couldn't find himself caring as he just wanted to watch Ashton smile forever.

-

"Do you like cats or dogs more?"

"Definitely cats."

"Oh, I'm allergic to cats."

Luke frowned and felt bad for saying that. He didn't know why. He always pitied people who were allergic to food and animals and etc. Because, that limits what they can do and taste and be apart of. He would hate to be allergic to any food since he loves foods.

However, Ashton just beamed and they were walking towards an animal shelter. Luke didn't know why. He hated animal shelters, they were so sad and always brought his mood down.Sort of like those SPCA commercials where he just wanted to throw all his money at the TV and cry.

As you can tell, he's definitely not the most manly person ever and Ashton giggled when Luke told him this. Ashton insisted they went to the animal shelter, that being the only reason Luke was there. He already felt sad just by being on the same street and they finally arrived.

There was a small window showing the crates of puppies and Ashton was taking Luke's hand, pulling him inside. There was one side for cats and the other for dogs. The lady must know Ashton, because she let him lead Luke back and Ashton sighed sadly as he stood in front of a small crate where five puppies were laying.

A frown formed on Luke's lips when seeing one had a hurt eye and Ashton saw his expression. He told Luke,"These five puppies were left on the side of the road. The hurt one, her name is Sasha. She got hit by a car. No one knows how she survived. She's just a little angel."

"Why has no one adopted them yet? They're all so cute," Luke said in disbelief and shook his head. He loved puppies and imagined others do as well.

"They're wounded. No one wants someone who's broken."

His tone showed that he wasn't just talking about the puppies. Luke tensed and he eyed the boy with a sad expression. Ashton was staring at the puppies and whispering cute words to them and cooing over them. While Luke was mentally doing the same thing to Ashton.

Luke replied,"Anything broken can be fixed, though."

"Not if the wound is permanent." Ashton stepped back and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Anyways, I'm saving up money to adopt them. I want to adopt all five. It's a lot and would take so much work. But, they're a family and I don't want to separate them. I'm trying to get them all before someone else takes them."

A timid smile formed on Luke's face and he hesitated. "Ashton, I don't think you're going to able to take care of five puppies. They're each like a baby. It'll take a lot of money to take care of them, not just buy them."

"I know, but I can do it." Ashton seemed determined as he grinned and he glanced at Luke. "We should probably go, do you want to ride the bus home together?"

Luke nodded slowly,"Sure, I know where you live now." He then mentally face palmed. "That sounded a lot less creepy in my mind."

Ashton just laughed and he rolled his eyes. The two left the shelter after Ashton said goodbye to the nice lady who was at the front desk. However, Luke paused in the doorway. He turned and his eyes gazed over to where the puppies were. He then returned to where Ashton was waiting for him.

When Ashton gave him a questioning look, Luke just beamed and they headed to the bus. Luke didn't want to take the bus, but Ashton said his back was hurting and Luke just agreed to take it. He was going to pay for Ashton as well. He wanted to show that he is a gentleman. Not that he wanted to impress Ashton or anything.

No one was at the bus stop, so they were alone. It seemed like a common thing nowadays. Most people have cars, so he doesn't often see people taking the buses. Mainly cause Luke never takes the bus either. However, Ashton will get what he wants.

When they sat down, Luke scoffed as Ashton snatched his beanie from his side pocket of his bag. "Hey, give it back!"

"No, I wanna try it on," Ashton exclaimed and grinned as he pulled it on and he looked really cute in it. So, he didn't even want it back.

Luke said nonchalantly,"You look cute."

"Oh, u-uh thank you! I usually prefer not to wear beanies since they never look nice on me. I like my hair free!" Ashton said happily and his smile basically lit up the world.

Ashton fixed his little curls that untucked from the beanie and then put his flower crown in his bag. They were probably ruined by now, but Ashton didn't seem to mind. He would probably end up making another one anyways.

There was a small silence and Luke looked around town quietly. It was weird to see everything from the sidelines. Usually he's the one riding a motorcycle or having his mum drive him places. He rarely ever walked. At least, not unless he was walking home from school.

Luke looked to see what Ashton was doing. He just got out his journal and pen, Luke trying to give him privacy. He knew it would be rude to look over his shoulder and spy on what he was doing. But, he found himself glancing at the page occasionally.

Ashton pursed his lips and Luke hesitated. "Hey, do you mind...?" He motioned to the book and Ashton nervously closed it with a slow head shake. Luke frowned,"Oh. I just -- I'm sure they're great. I read one before...sorry about that, by the way. Maybe you can just read one to me?"

"They're sort of private," Ashton admitted shyly.

Luke just smiled encouragingly,"I know, aren't all poems private? But, I just want to hear one. Or at least part of one? Getting feedback is always good."

He knew he was being pushy, however Luke wanted to hear one. He knew these poems were the real Ashton hidden under the smiling faces and bright colors. Most people are just colored newspapers. They're scribbled with crayons and are really black and white underneath.

Thankfully, Ashton timidly nodded and he slowly flipped through his journal. Luke frowned when he saw Ashton's hands trembling a little and the boy was picking at his nail polish once he found one he was going to read. Luke paused before placing a hand on Ashton's thigh and lightly tapping it.

"I can hear glass shattering, but nothing is visibly being broke. It's under my skin, my bones. My heart, it's cracking ever so slowly, Not knowing, never knowing," Ashton spoke quietly, ignoring Luke's eyes as he kept his on his own poem. His fingers were nervously tapping as he read out the rest,"Some say time can heal everything, but time isn't what I want to use. Whether this heart is demolished or repaired, all depends on a few simple words."

Luke blinked.

There was a small silence and Ashton looked at him anxiously with hopeful, hazel eyes. Luke was tongue-tied as he couldn't find words to reply with. It was good. He wasn't sure how to know if poetry was good, but it sounded nice. However, it was sad and he didn't like that.

"I--I know it's bad. Sorry. It's not my best, u-um. I have another one! It's a lot better, I just," He quickly flipped to another page and recited it,"The blue sky, behind the red chimney, behind the leafless tree. Layers of sorrow. A picture of fear. Incessantly smoking . Setting souls free tragically..." Ashton trailed off and told him,"It's called Ironic Blue."

Luke nodded,"It's nice."

"You hate it."

"No! I don't. I like it, I do. I just, I expected more happy poems," He admitted and then realized that probably sounded rude. "Not that they were depressing, I just. I don't know."

Ashton forced a smile,"It's okay. Pardon me, I completely understand...it's just. They're not the happiest of poems, but most aren't. Poetry is a place many people go to in hopes of letting out their anger and negative thoughts."

Luke knew this, but he didn't understand completely. Before he could ask anything else, the bus arrived and he stood. He helped Ashton up, the two going on the bus and Luke paid. The lady nodded at them and they sat on the seat close to the front since Ashton says it's always better.

Neither said anything for the whole ride and Luke just offered his earbuds to Ashton so they could listen to music. Of course, Ashton was excited to get to know the new band Luke wanted to introduce. He played The Fray and Ashton fell madly in love, smiling at the sad songs because they were sad but beautiful.

It was dark out and Luke felt his heart flutter when Ashton's head ended up leaning on his shoulder. He tensed, heart fluttering as he grinned. His eyes caught a lady's in the mirror at the front of the bus and he blushed. He slowly leaned his head on Ashton's beanie-clad one and inhaled his sweet scent silently.

Times like these were always ones to be cherished. There was nothing special about it and that's what made it special. Just two boys on a raggedy, smelly bus in the city of Sydney. Ashton just leaned on Luke and their earbuds in with music playing. Nothing was more beautiful than that in Luke's mind.

However, it wasn't long before the bus driver stopped at the spot by Ashton's house. Ashton smiled and he waved goodbye to Luke before walking off with a hop in his step. Luke watched him leave with his beanie, but it's okay, and he saw Ashton walking inside his home. A place where Luke didn't know if he could trust or not.

Because, if Ashton isn't sad at school, then maybe the problems occurred at home. The thought made him sad and when Luke arrived to his own home, he noticed a car in his driveway and slowly walked inside. He heard another man's voice and eyes widened when he recognized it.

Suddenly, he saw the man walking out of the kitchen and Luke's heart dropped. His uncle exclaimed,"Lucas, my man! How have you been? See you got some new tats."

"What are you doing here?" Luke said through the grit of his teeth, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the young man snatch up a box from by the door. He handed it to Luke and the dark-haired boy frowned as he felt that it was light. "What is this?"

His uncle hesitated and looked to where Luke's mum was smiling sadly. He nervously looked to Luke and said with a small confidence,"When your dad died...he had a small storage, remember? Me and your aunt went digging through it and we found some things we thought you might want."

The word 'dad' just made Luke's chest tighten in pain and he didn't like it. He shook his head and he didn't want anything. Not some stupid clothes or accessories or pictures. He was trying to forget his dad, why are people bringing him up? It hasn't even been a year.

"I know it's hard for you to think about it. It's fine. I just thought you might want some things to have, so that you can follow in his footsteps," His uncle said and he noticed Luke's eyes prickling with tears. A frown formed on his face as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder,"I'm sorry, Luke. It's okay to--"

"I don't want it!" Luke exclaimed, dropping the box on the ground. He glared and roughly shoved the man's hand off his shoulder,"I don't want his stupid shit, okay? So, just give it away or fucking sell it online!" His words caused his mum to gasp and Luke pushed passed his uncle,"It's just junk anyways!"

His attitude was a surprise and Luke knew he was going to get a stern talking to. But, at the moment he was just angry. Usually Luke is a lot more respectful, but his heart was hurting and his memories were flashing. He knew his dad had a set goal for him in life and he didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want a reminder of his dad.

His uncle looked just like him, but younger and it was so painful to see him. Luke slammed his door shut and he leaned against it, locking it despite his mum hating that. He slowly slid down the door and rubbed his face in irritation as he felt tears threatening to fall. He pinched his eyes shut, hoping the tears would go away.

Of course, they just fell more rapidly and he wiped them with a shaky breath. He thought back to how Ashton was saying the puppies shouldn't be separated. That they're a family. But, his family was everywhere. It went from a house full of five people to two and he now understood why Ashton didn't want those puppies having to deal with that.

It hurt like hell. Most people want to be away from his family, but Luke was cared for that. He missed his brothers. He missed his dad. Everyone was gone and now that his uncle was back, he wanted him to leave. It was hard enough losing his dad, he didn't need a reminder around.

Luke slowly got up and he went over to the bed, laying down with a small sniffle. He grabbed his phone and frowned sadly at the background being him and his dad in Disney World when he was thirteen. However, there was a small beep and suddenly a text from Ashton popped up and everything suddenly felt a million times better as he saw the boy typed 'hi!' and that's all it took to make him smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since his uncle came over, Luke has been worrying a lot. He has been short-tempered and distancing himself. He didn't know why, but he was mad. Not at his uncle, but at everyone. He hated getting angry so easily, but it's happened before and it's been happening again.

Luke is just naturally an easily upset person. He always finds himself getting overly upset about everything. It could just be his pizza coming a few minutes late or his friends forgetting to text back. He finds something to get mad about and that's his problem. He wants to make himself angry, it seemed.

Is that normally? It surely didn't seem normal. But, he wanted something to be mad at. Because, he gets mad at nothing, so he tries to find a reason to be. His logic never really made sense and it's times like these that he realizes he's really weird and didn't know why.

His friends always said he had an anger issue. That's why he likes to take it out on alcohol sometimes. Since meeting Ashton, he hasn't done it a lot. But, now that his uncle was in town and bringing up his dad, he found himself sneaking tons of alcohol from his neighbors shed and drowning himself in beer.

It was a dumb thing that he's been doing. Luke has started drinking more since his dad died. He use to just do it once or twice at parties he went to. But, now he does it more and he can't stop. When Ashton appeared, he started doing it less and well, here he was at square one again.

His mum didn't notice his lazy mood that morning or the alcohol on his breath. Luke was so exhausted and almost forget he had school the next morning. So, he ditched. The reminder of his dad wasn't something he wanted to hear. It really just brought everything down and he was so close to almost forgetting his dad that he literally crashed down.

When he missed school, Ashton had texted him and asked where he was. The texts were so sweet and gentle. But, Luke didn't reply. He just took out a cigarette, lit it up and let the puffs of smoke leave his lips in rings. He soon was relaxing and that's how he spent the next few days.

He skipped almost the whole week. However, he remembered he needed to give Ashton guitar lessons and couldn't find himself to ditch the boy. Ashton's done nothing wrong and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. So, he tried to just will himself to go to school with a hangover.

It was hard enough dealing with math alone, but with a killer headache he nearly wanted to stab himself. Michael and Calum didn't say anything when he went to school. They were use to his antics and knew he was hungover. They just shared a look with one another, then sighed as they patted their friend's back.

The day was hell, to say the least. Luke looked like crap and he felt like it as well. He could barely keep his eyes open during class and was trying to stay awake. His teacher didn't seem pleased and probably knew he was hungover. He didn't give a shit, though. He was tired and sad and just sort of hated life at he moment.

It seemed like a lot of people were happy nowadays and he was just really sad. He also wondered if this is how Ashton felt sometimes, though, because Ashton seems so happy. But, what if he's really sad and just tries hiding it because everyone else looks happy? It seemed like a sad thing to think about.

Luke frowned as he headed to lunch. He felt a little nauseous and wanted to go home. He wondered if he would be able to run off, but kept reminding himself that he needed to hang out with Ashton today. He needed to know his secret, the mystery behind his poems and the reason why he's so sad inside, but happy outside.

When he got to the cafeteria, he saw Ashton wasn't there yet and grabbed his lunch. He just got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, not feeling up for anything to heavy. He then went over to where his friends were sitting and he saw Michael was trying to stick carrots up Calum's nose for some odd reason.

Luke sat down slowly and Michael smirked as he exclaimed,"Look, he's Olaf!"

"Who?"

Michael gaped.

"Oh shit." Calum awkwardly took the carrots from his nose and looked down. He saw Luke looking confused and Calum stage-whispered,"I suggest you run...in three, two--"

"You don't know who Olaf is?!" Michael exploded, his eyes bulging from his face as he stared at Luke with the most hurt and broken expression to ever show on a human's face. "He's the greatest fucking invention and character in the world! He's my life, how can one simply not know who Olaf is?"

"Oh, he's from Frozen," Luke recalled and shrugged. "That movie was shit, honestly."

He probably should have regretted that, because Michael's bottom lip trembled and he said in disgust,"I cannot believe I want to have sex with someone who hates Frozen!"

A look of amusement showed on Calum's face an he snickered as Michael looked down at his food with a pout. Luke simply rolled his eyes, but felt himself smile a bit. It's nice that his friends can make his mood a million times better. He didn't think someone could really do that since he's been feeling down lately.

Then again, Michael and Calum always know how to cheer him up. They're like his safety zone. They're like the best friends in the world and Luke never felt so lucky to have them in his life. Of course, he will never admit it and just call them annoying shits. But, that's his way of saying I love you.

Michael basically gave him the cold shoulder during lunch and Luke found it hilarious. Michael always gets attached to things. Frozen is apparently one of them. Luke's seen the movie, but he hated it. However, he wouldn't get mad if someone says they love it. He just preferred a lot of other movies and will never watch it again.

Suddenly, there was a presence behind Luke and he turned to see Ashton standing behind him with a smile on his face. He had something behind his back, Luke wondering what it was and scooting over to allow Ashton to sit next to him. He had a purple flower crown and a white, fluffy sweater on.

Ashton greeted everyone,"Hello, how are you guys?"

"Good," Calum said as Luke also spoke,"Shitty."

A frown formed on Ashton's lips at Luke's response. But, Michael grinned and looked directly at Ashton as he said,"Alright. We're just discussing the movie Frozen."

"Oh, I love that movie," Ashton giggled, his face beaming at the name and Michael had a smirk on his face as he quickly looked to Luke then back at the boy. Ashton exclaimed,"It's the cutest thing ever. I mean, Olaf is so adorable and the music is just beautiful and it's so...magical and unique."

Yeah, everything is magical. Such a unique movie about a bitchy girl who erased her sister's memory, ran away from her problems, never attended her parents funeral, whined and didn't bother explaining her powers to people. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that she was easily forgiven despite having almost ruined everything.

But, Luke found himself saying sweetly,"Yeah, I love the movie!"

His response made Michael burst out laughing, but then Michael quickly shut up when Luke brushed his feet against Michael's leg under the table. Michael blushed, looking down and Luke triumphantly grinned. He loved the power he had over his friend.

Honestly, he knew Michael was amused by the fact that he lied. He wasn't sure why he did. He knew Ashton wouldn't care if he said he hated Frozen. But, he didn't want to give Ashton a reason to not like him. As dumb as it sounds, some people instantly don't like someone just because they have a different opinion on something as small as movies, music and hobbies.

Ashton spoke again, this time to Calum and he hesitated,"Calum, I just wanted to thank you for apologizing to me. It meant a lot to hear how sincere you were. Many people wouldn't bother apologizing over something as little as nail polish. But, you were very kind to me."

Before Calum could speak, Ashton sheepishly lifted a sweater that was folded on his lap. He handed it over to the boy across the table and Calum was surprised as he took it. It was a soft, brown sweater that felt gentle in his hands and he was surprised.

Calum didn't know what to say. He gulped slowly and smiled lightly at the boy,"Wow, um, thank you. No one's ever made me a sweater before. It's really soft."

"Thank you, it's made out of wool!" Ashton grinned and he giggled as he covered his mouth with his sleeve-covered hand. "Um, do you like it?"

"I love it," Calum said honestly, feeling special for having someone make him a sweater.

Surely most people might find it weird. A guy giving you a sweater? It's definitely not normal. But, Ashton is so sweet and caring and it's just not that much of a surprise. He literally made Calum a sweater for apologizing for insulting him. Not many people would do that.

However, Luke didn't like it. He hated that Ashton gave Calum a sweater, because now Luke didn't feel as special. Sometimes he forgets that Ashton had made other people sweaters as well. For some reason, he just wanted Ashton to make him a sweater and only him.

He sighed and saw Ashton looking at him in concern. Luke gave him a reassured smile, trying to say he's fine without actually speaking. It was dumb to be jealous over something as small as a sweater. However, like mentioned before, Luke likes getting mad over dumb things.

Ashton nudged his leg against Luke's and lightly tapped his arm. Luke looked up and Ashton asked quietly,"Are we still going to go to your house after school?"

"Yeah, just meet me outside the front of the school," Luke grinned, then took a bite of his sandwich.

The black-haired boy noticed Ashton was not eating anything and he found himself worrying. Usually Ashton always has food with him. He would either bring a lunch or buy one. Typically buying one, though. So, it was weird to see him just sitting and twiddling his thumbs.

Being concerned for his health, Luke nudged his food to Ashton and Ashton shook his head, going to object. But, Luke narrowed his eyes and handed Ashton the second half of his sandwich. Despite being hungry, he can eat more later and was more worried for Ashton's health.

After much hesitation, Ashton slowly took the sandwich and smiled thankfully. Luke didn't ask why he didn't have food that day. Nor did he want to. It wasn't his business. Maybe it would help with the mystery of Ashton Irwin, but this felt like it would be stepping over a line not meant to be crossed.

When Luke took a sip of his chocolate milk, he saw Michael and Calum looking at him suspiciously. He knew it was because he shared food. Luke never shares food. He's very territorial of what he eats and drinks. Maybe he'd take a sip of Michael's water or steal a piece of Calum's candy, but that's it.

Their reaction made him feel awkward and so, he struck up a conversation with Ashton. The boy rambled about Frozen and Luke would slap someone for doing that. But, this was Ashton and Ashton was different. So, he listened to Ashton ramble and he smiled and the boys stared and Luke just ignored them. Because, Ashton is talking and no one else really mattered at the moment.

-

It was after school and like usual, Luke was feeling nervous for seeing Ashton. He didn't know why, but he always got anxious and scared. Like, he was afraid he would do something wrong. Always scared of making a fool out of himself in front of the boy.

When he sat outside on the steps, he kept looking around and nervously tapped his fingers on his knees. He knew Ashton was just a guy. He's not intimidating or anything, but it always felt nerve-wracking to be around him. Maybe Luke just needed to calm down a little.

So, he got out a cigarette and moved to the side of the school so no one would see him. He lit it up, taking a drag and leaned back with a frown. He has been stressed for no reason recently. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, but the past week was just hell and he needed to relax some.

Of course, he did need to meet up with Ashton and he saw the boy walk out of the school. Luke took one last drag, tucking the remainder of the cigarette in the packet. He didn't wanna waste money or more, so he liked saving the rest instead of tossing them out since he can just relight it.

When Luke went out to the front of the school, he noticed Ashton looking around with a lost face. Luke walked over and their eyes met. Ashton grinned, skipping over to him and Luke laughed fondly. The boy was too adorable for his own good. It's times like these that Luke wonders why he's so sad when he know such a sweet person.

Ashton grinned,"Hi! Are we taking the bus or walking? I don't mind either."

"Actually, I have my motorcycle," Luke retorted, tossing his bag over his shoulder and placed a hand on the small of Ashton's back to lead him to the store where he parked the bike. "I have an extra helmet, don't worry. And, it's just a small drive so we'll be fine."

Ashton shook his head and said softly,"Luke, you don't have a license. That's illegal and wrong. I don't want you getting in trouble if we get pulled over."

When they reached the bike, Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed his extra helmet. He handed it to Ashton with a grin. He knew the boy was nervous, but he had no reason to be. Luke's dad taught him to ride a motorcycle. Maybe he wasn't given permission to ride one legally, but he knew how to.

The boy timidly took off his flower-crown and put it in his bag. The black-haired boy gave Ashton his jacket just in case, wanting him to have more padding. The jacket hung off Ashton's smaller body and Luke had a long-sleeve shirt on, so he was decently covered.

Ashton was fidgeting and Luke sighed as he stepped closer.He clipped on the helmet, placing his hands on Ashton's shoulder and promised,"I won't let anything happen to you. I swear, it's very unlikely to get in an accident. You will be fine, do you trust me?"

"I trust you, I don't trust other people around," Ashton retorted smartly.

His point was proven, but Luke just smiled and put his own helmet on. He got on the bike and Ashton had the bags on his back. He seemed hesitant, but soon he was on the bike and his chest was pressed to Luke's back. His body heat was warm and Luke barely wanted to move.

However, he started the bike and Ashton clung tightly as the engine was louder than he expected. Luke laughed and he turned back, giving Ashton one last smile. With Ashton's life basically in his hands, Luke pressed down and soon the two were speeding down the road after driving from the lot.

Luke heard Ashton's shriek in his ear and the sound was usually annoying, but somehow Ashton made Luke mentally coo over his cuteness. His heart was racing, feeling Ashton's arms around his body. His heart pounding against his back and small shrills leaving his mouth whenever Luke turned a corner.

By the time they got to the house, it was still daylight and around four. Luke pulled into the driveway and he was glad his mum wasn't home. He would hate to get caught driving it. She was already angry at him for yelling at his uncle, this would just make her blow her lid.

When they got in the driveway, the two go off the bike and Luke put the helmets away. He led Ashton inside the house and Luke stretched as he let his back crack. He looked around and asked Ashton,"Are you hungry? I think we have some Doritos if you want some."

"No thank you," Ashton said politely.

Luke nodded and got the crisps for himself. He took Ashton's wrist and led him upstairs to his room. Along the way, he motioned to the bathroom and then opened his door. He was glad his room wasn't too messy and thankfully, he made the bed that morning despite being hungover.

As he sat on the bed, he saw Ashton looking around the room with a curious smile. He went over to where Luke had some movies and Luke was hoping he didn't find any dumb or childish. Despite having tattoos and piercings, he watched tons of Pixar and Nicholas Sparks shit.

Luckily, Ashton just found them cute and Luke grabbed his guitar. He tuned it while Ashton got comfortable. However, much to Luke's dismay he saw Ashton had taken off the jacket and ended up seeing the cigarettes drop out. His smile had dropped immediately and he stared at them for a moment.

A groan left Luke's mouth and Ashton looked at him with sad eyes. He shook his head and told Luke,"Smoking is bad for you, why are you doing this?"

"I...I don't know," Luke admitted, awkwardly trying to take them from Ashton and Ashton held them out of reach. Luke huffed and said,"They just relax me, okay? Please, just give them back."

"No, they're bad for you! I don't want you to hurt yourself. It's not relaxing, you just think it is," Ashton tried insisting and he saw the glare on Luke's face. It made the smaller boy curl in on himself and quietly plead,"Luke, please try to stop. It's not just bad for you, but others around you. You're giving me second-hand smoke just by being around you."

Guilt filled Luke and he grumbled,"You came here for a guitar lesson, not to insult and intrude on my lifestyle. If it bothers you that much, then leave."

His words were cruel, but he was just mad and had every right to be. Ashton had no right to judge what he does with his life. Maybe it does effect him since being in a room with a smoker who smokes there often does give off second-hand smoke. However, he could leave. He didn't need to stay.

But, Ashton did reluctantly stay and he let the cigarette conversation drop. There was a tension in the air, but neither discussed it. They just quietly began the lesson. Ashton didn't seem very happy like usual. He just nodded and would silently do what Luke told him.

Luke knew it was his fault. He made the lessons awkward. But, he was very defensive of his choices and hated others interjecting. He was aware of the risks of smoking and everything. He's not an idiot, everyone knows it can cause cancer and is a danger to his and other's health.

However, it didn't stop him before and one more person speaking of it won't change his choice. Even if he cares a lot about Ashton, he didn't and won't stop for him. It's an addiction and he was very much addicted. If he could stop, he probably won't and no one except smokers understood why.

After a few first-step lessons, Ashton smiled and he pressed his fingers to the places he was told. He took Luke's guitar pick and was frustrated, not understanding how to hold it properly. Luke scooted closer, taking his hand and placed his fingers on the pick where they needed to go.

"Now, strum and don't use to much force," Luke ordered, lightly tugging on his lip ring and grinned when Ashton did as told. "See? It sounds great. You're doing amazing so far."

Ashton sheepishly smiled,"Thanks, you're a great teacher."

Luke faked a bashful expression and dramatically thanked him. They laughed and Ashton tried to strum the same once again. It was just a couple chords he was taught, but it's better than nothing. They were quite simple and Luke didn't say this, not wanting to make Ashton feel lowered just by knowing the basics.

The tension was soon gone and Luke was happy that they didn't ruin their friendship over something as dumb as smoking. He really liked being with the boy and he would hate for everything to be ruined over nothing. Many people lose friends from choices like that and he didn't want to be one of them.

As they continued with their lesson, Luke noticed Ashton having trouble keeping a nice grip on the neck of the guitar. His hand was awkwardly placed. So, Luke got up and mumbled a 'here' before trying to correctly play his fingers where they needed to go. His hot breath fanned over Ashton's neck and he shyly smiled when seeing the boy shiver at the feeling.

Suddenly, Luke jumped when he heard his mum enter the house downstairs. He timidly moved from Ashton and figured she would just go to her room or something. That's usually what she does after work to take a nap. So, he sat back down and saw Ashton trying to practice the same chords.

But, the bedroom door opened and Luke wanted to yell to knock. However, she was definitely not happy and when she saw Ashton, she was even more angered. His mum shouted,"Luke Robert Hemmings, you've been driving the motorcycle?! Even after I told you repeatedly to not touch it?!"

"No! Of course not!" Luke tried lying and maybe it would have work.

Except for the fact that she pointed out,"It's leaking oil and it wouldn't be leaking unless someone recently used it! And the helmets aren't where they're suppose to be." He sheepishly hung his head low and Liz glared at Ashton,"You, get out. Luke is not allowed guests over. He's grounded."

"Mum, please just--"

"No, Lucas. We're going to have a long talk once he's gone," His mum snapped with a furious expression and slammed the door shut as she departed.

When she was gone, Luke felt his heart sink and he looked down awkwardly as Ashton sat up. He seemed uncomfortable as well. Nothing is more humiliating than getting yelled at by your mum or dad in front of your friend. Luke just felt like a complete idiot.

However, Ashton just smiled sweetly and he got up with the guitar. He put it where it was once placed, then walked back to Luke and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around the boy in a sort of side hug, trying to comfort him. The gesture made Luke smile and he felt so relaxed with Ashton.

"Don't worry, she's just upset and has every right to be. Driving a motorcycle underage is very dangerous." Ashton lightly tapped Luke's noise with his pink nail polish-covered finger. "I don't mind leaving. I have somewhere to be anyways, so thank you for helping. But, we will continue this when you are no longer grounded."

Luke nodded and he got up, stretching. "Where do you need to go?"

The question must have caught Ashton off guard, because he tensed and just smiled. He grabbed his bag and said while heading to the door,"It's nothing, don't worry about it." That just made Luke more confused and Ashton waved,"I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye Luke!"

He didn't even get to say goodbye as Ashton quickly shut the door behind himself. Luke was left alone in his own lost thoughts. He sat down, grabbing his cigarettes and tapped his fingers on them with a sigh. That boy is nothing but a body full of questions.

When Luke opened the cigarettes, he wanted to smoke one, but saw some were missing. He had ten. Luke glared when realizing Ashton must have thought he was sneaky and stole a few. Well, the kid didn't know that Luke counts them so he can keep track. Sucks for him.

He shook his head in disbelief and wanted to charge the boy for them, but knew he wouldn't. Luke just got up with a huff and he went to the window. When reaching it, he saw Ashton as walking the opposite direction from his home and this got Luke thinking more than ever.

Where was he going? His tone was so off when he spoke before leaving. He seemed scared of how to reply when Luke asked where he was going. All the questions were forming and repeating in Luke's mind. He now knew Ashton's secret must involve wherever he was going and maybe he can find out now that he has a lead.


	8. Chapter 8

Working out is what Luke also did when he was stressed. It was better to do than alcohol and smoking, but sometimes he just pushes himself too far. It's not that Luke wants to be a body builder, he just had to work out. It's something he forces himself to do and maybe more than he should.

Sometimes he goes for three hours and the recommended time is ninety minutes. Luke never really knows when to stop when it comes to certain things. He thinks he knows what's best for himself and hates being told what to do. If he wants to work out for three hours, he should be able to.

Of course, Michael doesn't appreciate this. He always would complain and say it's too much. This would result in them fighting and since then, Michael's tried staying out of it. He would give the occasional worried looks, but never say much since he was always afraid to do or say anything.

Luke doesn't do much weight-lifting, so he doesn't have progression shown aside from his legs and abs. This made people think he's fine. They don't see the amount of effort and time he puts into his body. They don't see the exhausted and nauseous expressions on his face, but Michael does and he is scared.

The black-haired boy would just wave off Michael, not taking his advice. Luke loved working out and he will run on a treadmill for an hour, even if it says only thirty minutes. He will do over a hundred push-ups, even if his arms beg him to stop. Because, Luke tortures himself.

He wants to be the best and only his dad would understand. Without his dad around, Luke doesn't really care if he overdoes something. He smoked five cigarettes a day once. He drank a whole six pack of beers by himself. He's only seventeen and already he's ruining his life.

His mum has tried her best,but being a single mother can be hard. She was use to the support from a husband and brothers, but everyone is gone and Luke is just on his own with his mum worrying over him. She obviously didn't know what to do and he just smiled at her sometimes. One of those 'sorry, life sucks' smiles where you want to cry and laugh at the same time.

As of now, he was on his third hour of working out and Luke's heart was literally slamming against his chest. His throat was dry and his breath was ragged. He could literally fill a bucket with how much he's been sweating and Michael watched with a timid expression as he saw his friend struggling with doing another push-up, arms trembling.

Luke just stopped and panted heavily as he took off his shirt and wiped his face. Michael saw his friend and hoped he was done for the day. Much to his dismay, Luke checked the time and the gym was closing in a half-an-hour. A treadmill was empty and he went over, causing Michael to grimace as he saw the boy doing high-speed.

It's just too much and Michael knew this. He saw the way the tattooed boy was struggling and straining himself. It was like slow motion and Luke was pushing and pushing and he just seemed so tired, yet wouldn't stop. Michael wasn't sure why, but he just knew this was too much.

He rushed over when Luke looked ready to pass out. He frantically turned off the machine and Luke nearly fell over, gripping his head. Michael grabbed onto him before he could actually fall, though. He saw Luke looking at him with a confused gaze, but people were surrounding and Michael glared at them.

"Mind your own business, he's fine!" Michael snapped, helping Luke up and leading him to the lockers.

The smell of sweat would usually annoy a person. However, Michael was use to it and he scowled when Luke was struggling against his grip. He knew Luke would be mad, but he didn't want to risk his friend passing out or something. If he does, Michael would never forgive himself for letting it get too far.

Luke rolled his eyes as he smacked Michael's arms away,"Would you leave me alone?! I'm trying to get fit. Just leave me be. I should of known not to bring you."

"Seriously? Don't be such a bitch, Luke. I care about you! You're my friend and nearly passed out! Stop over-working yourself, it's not going to help you," Michael argued, knowing his friend well enough and knowing his limit. No one should exercise for three hours a day, especially not all at once.

A look of disbelief showed on Luke's face and the boy shook his head. He went to leave, but a wave of nausea filled him. he gulped and steadied himself against the door frame. Michael watched him cautious and Luke just sighed deeply. He grabbed his bag, going to the wash room and took a quick shower.

He knew Michael was just looking out for him, but this wasn't any of his business. If this was serious, then Luke would be dead by now or feeling ill. He doesn't exercise everyday. He just exercises a lot every few days and maybe runs once a day, if that. Michael is overreacting.

Luke leaned back in the shower, frowning and closing his eyes. He was exhausted, but he also didn't want to go home. It was only nine, so maybe he can go walk around or something. He knew his mum would be mad at him for not being home on time, but life already sucks and nothing is worse than having his laptop taken away, so he didn't mind.

When Luke got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. He put on a black, long sleeved shirt he had along with some skinny jeans. He probably looked so punk and like a freak in his black outfit, but he didn't care. He was upset and he wanted to have the color to show it.

After Luke was going to sneak out, he was surprised to see Michael wasn't even outside. He obviously left and went home. Because, Luke checked and his bag wasn't there. Luke rolled his eyes and he went outside after saying goodbye to the lady at the front desk and his body was literally aching when he went outside into the fresh air.

Well, the air of gasoline and smoke.

Luke didn't know where to go. He just sort of wanted to get away from everything for an hour. Even for a moment. He then remembered what Ashton said. About the puppies at the animal shelter. He wanted to see them again. For some reason, those puppies make him smile.

Maybe they can brighten his mood, Luke figured. He headed out to the animal shelter and tried remembering where it was. Luke hummed softly as he did so, earbuds in and blasted Simple Plan. The songs were always so emotional and he wanted to cry every time he heard one, not that he'd admit it.

When Luke went to the animal shelter, he frowned and saw it was closed. Luke frowned, leaning his head against the glass and now he wanted to get drunk. Luke hesitated as he sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He struggled with finding money, but grinned when seeing he had a few dollars and maybe he can convince the person to give him alcohol.

Luke headed to the gas station by his house and groaned when he saw his mum's friend working there. He nervously bit his bottom lip, but then a lady was about to walk in. He quickly asked,"Ms.? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

He knew he was taking a chance, but he asked confidently,"I'm almost eighteen. I promise. I just want one beer? I have the money, I just -- well, that man is there is friends with my mum and I know he'll tell her if I tried getting one myself. I promise I'll be home when I drink it. It's only one."

"One beer...?"

He nodded reassuringly and she looked hesitant. But, then she took his money and the lady walked inside. Luke grinned, waiting by the door and he felt his phone vibrate. Ashton texted him, saying he had a surprise for him tomorrow and Luke rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly as he replied he couldn't wait.

When he pocketed his phone, he saw the woman paying for something and furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes widened when the lady walked out, handing him his money and quickly left. Luke gulped nervously as his phone vibrated again and his mum had texted him.

[From: Mum]

Come home. Now.

Luke huffed, whining as he stomped towards his house. He should have known to ask a guy instead of a girl. They're all such tattle-tales. He was definitely going to get a mouthful when he got home. Mums are bitches and don't accept beer. If his dad was alive, the man wouldn't care as long as it was just one.

When he stood outside his house, he wondered if it was worth it. That maybe he should just go and run away and join a gang. But, then he realized he wasn't cool enough. So, Luke headed inside and was met with his mum staring at him with the most dissapointed look ever.

"Beer? You tried getting beer?!" He flinched and she raised her voice, walking over to slam the door shut,"Are you fucking kidding me, Luke? You are seventeen years old! You should not be drinking, let alone asking a stranger to get you a beer. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He exclaimed with his arms thrown in the air,"I think I'm almost eighteen! You let me get piercings, you let me get tattoos -- but one beer will fucking kill me? What kind of logic is that?"

"A piercing and tattoo won't give you liver failure, young man! It won't make you get in accidents or ruin your life." She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes,"I checked your room. I found cigarettes in your drawer and empty beer bottles under your bed and I just -- I cannot believe my eyes."

Luke gaped at her and shouted,"You went into my room?! That's private!"

"It's my house."

"It's my room!"

"And you will go in it right now and you're going to get a hell of a talking to tomorrow," She snapped, pointing upstairs and could barely look at him. As if she was so shamed to see him like this. Like her son just ruined his life and maybe he has, but he didn't care.

Luke took a shaky breath, his eyes full of pain and sadness and well, he was just depressed if anything. He was sad and no one saw that. All they saw was beer, cigarettes, and working out. But, then never saw the reason behind it. Luke just mumbled as he stomped upstairs,"Dad wouldn't have went in my room and invaded my space."

His words made his mum flinch, tears prickling his own eyes and he clenched his jaw as he slammed his door shut. It was literally a marathon or sadness. Everyday ended with him wanting to not wake up. But, yet he never wanted to make himself go to sleep.

It was like Luke hated sleeping and he wanted to stay awake. Why? He didn't know. He was afraid of death, but he wanted to die. Sort of like how people want to commit suicide, but they fear of car accidents. Sometimes Luke thinks of things like this because he felt like that a lot and wondered if other people do to.

He was the opposite, though. He wasn't afraid to die. He was afraid to do it himself. He could never bring himself to wrap something around his neck and just let go. But, if he was in a fire, he would just sit there and let himself burn because it must have happened for a reason.

Luke sniffled quietly and he saw Ashton calling him. He let it ring and then he texted Ashton 'can't talk, too busy crying' and it was a sad and dumb call for a friend. He didn't know why he sent it. Maybe he wanted to talk or maybe he wanted to see if Ashton would care. He felt like an idiot and wanted to take it back, but it already sent and Luke just frowned, seeing Ashton sending him a million messages.

Many mainly asked why he was crying, if he was okay and did he want to talk. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to know if Ashton cared and when he saw how much effort Ashton put into asking if he was okay, he smiled and just replied with a sweet text, feeling a million times better already.

[To: Ashton ☺]

no, it's fine. Thanks for asking, tho. Sweet dreams ♥

-

Luke's mum was so mad at him, that she didn't even have him go to school the next day. He didn't understand why, considering he hates school and it would be an amazing punishment. However, she just had to yell at him and make his life a hell for eight hours.

When he first went downstairs, he was forced to do many chores and constantly clean up everything around the house. She made him dust and then go through all the things in the attic. It wasn't that bad of a punishment and if anything, he didn't care much for what she made him do.

He never found a punishment that bad. His mum is completely against hitting a child and knew it wouldn't help in any way. He would probably just hit back. Which doesn't make him a bad person considering if a parent can hit a child, then a child can hit a parent. That's his logic, at least.

The only thing Luke hated was the fact that she made him clean his dad's shoes. The black, leather shoes were ones he will never forget. His dad always wore them on special occasions and it was like his mum knew this would hurt him. When he cleaned them, he listened to music to try to distract his mind and it did work, thankfully.

However, afterwards he just remember when he was nine and his dad showed him how to properly clean them and how Luke felt so happy when his dad was proud of him. Such a small little task and yet, his dad seemed like the happiest and proudest man on earth when Luke showed him the squeaky clean shoe.

When Luke was finally finished cleaning the shoes, he was done for the day and really relieved to see his mum didn't have anything else for him to do. Luke had ignored many of the texts and calls from his friends, not in the mood to talk to them. He stayed in his room all day.

The only good thing about being grounded was he could work on his guitar playing. He didn't want to annoy his mum anymore, so he played quietly and tried his best not to piss her off. He knew it would just make him get in more trouble than he already has.

At around nine o'clock, Luke huffed as his phone rang again and he saw it was Ashton. Ashton barely called him all day, only texting twice. Once asking if he was in school, then a second time saying he hoped he was okay. Luke felt bad, but he knew replying would only make it worse.

However, Ashton called once more and Luke reluctantly picked up the phone. He asked Ashton with a sassy tone,"What do you want, giggles?"

"That's such a silly nickname," Ashton said, yet giggled despite his words.

Luke held back a smirk,"A silly nickname for a silly boy." That just made him giggle more and Luke snorted, placing his guitar down on his lap and asked once again,"No, but seriously, what do you want? Sorry for not replying to your texts, but I just felt like I shouldn't reply."

"I wanted to know if you were sick or busy. Because, I was going to see if you wanted to meet up and I wanted to show you somewhere," Ashton said sweetly, his voice like honey. "I figured you were ill considering you apparently don't miss school often according to your friends."

Luke went to speak, but stopped himself. He knew he shouldn't and that he was in trouble, however Ashton was asking to hang out and he couldn't bring himself to say no. He tugged lightly on his lip ring and lied easily,"Nope, I just had a dentist appointment and my mum didn't want me going to school afterwards. Where do you want to meet at?"

After getting the directions to a bus station, Luke smirked as he hung up and looked to the door. He knew just the trick to this. Ashton wanted to meet up at ten thirty and that's when Luke's mum goes to bed. The bus leaves at eleven, so if he's a little late, at least he'll be on time for the bus.

He waited until ten, then heard his mum go to her room. He already said goodnight, so he just grabbed some clothes and made a perfect decoy for himself as he 'slept'. It wasn't the most believable thing ever. However, with the lights off, it will look decently like a person.

He then sighed and did a double take before pausing and shrugging. He grabbed his notebook and ripped out a page, writing 'I'm not drinking or partying. I'm with a friend and he's never even heard of cocaine, so I'm fine. I'll get in trouble anyways, but I'm not doing anything illegal. x'. It was dumb, but at least a reassurance if he does get caught, cause at least she'll know he's fine.

Once he stuck it under the blanket and on top of the clothes, he changed into his usual black outfit with a beanie and converse. He left his room and went to the bathroom, waiting a moment and then flushed the toilet so she thought he went to the bathroom. He shut his door normally, so it wasn't suspicious and then he was home free as he left the house.

On his way to the bus stop, he texted Ashton and said he's almost there. It wasn't a far walk and he found himself growing excited to see the boy. He's snuck out a couple times with Calum and Michael, but this was different. It felt so...romantic and sweet. Like a Romeo and Juliet thing where they sneak around.

When Luke made it there, he smiled and saw Ashton sitting on the bench with his legs crossed and a bag on his back. He had on a yellow sweater, white flower crown and was texting as well. However, Luke called out his name and Ashton beamed as he saw the boy approach him.

"Hi! How are you?" Ashton asked politely, scooting over so Luke could sit down.

Luke shrugged and just lied,"I'm fine."

"You don't seem very fine," Ashton pointed out, but sighed when seeing Luke shrug again. He decided to drop it and checked the time. "The bus should be here soon, I wanted to show you this very nice play I go to. I...I never showed it to anyone else, but you are a very special person and I feel like you might like it."

The fact that Ashton called Luke special made Luke feel like a million bucks. He smiled softly and the two saw the bus soon approach them. It stopped at the sign and they paid their money, then sat in the usual seat. The third from the front,on the left with Luke having the window seat.

Apparently the ride was only a few minutes, so they just quietly sat and listened to music like usual. Ashton showed him a singer called Bridgit Mendler. He knew something about her, then recognized her as the blonde girl from Disney. He thought he wouldn't like her music, but she was rather good and her lyrics were nice.

Then, Luke showed him Simple Plan and just like with All Time Low, Ashton liked them. He knew the song Perfect and that was good. It was probably their most recognizable song. Luke smiled whenever Ashton lip-synced their songs and found it cute when sometimes he would sing without realizing it and then blush.

It wasn't long till they arrived at a corner and Ashton thanked the lady as they got off. He then grabbed Luke's hand, entwining their fingers and Luke gulped nervously. He followed Ashton over a small bridge and then noticed they were going down a dirt road, arriving at a small and abandoned house.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he saw Ashton grab a ladder and lean it against the home. It was only one story and probably safer than another house that was higher up. However, it was dangerous and risky. He never thought sweet little Ashton would do such a thing. But, then he just shrugged and climbed up after him, definitely not checking out Ashton's bum.

Nope. Not at all.

He followed behind and was surprised when they got to the top. Ashton was siting with his knees to his chest and bag next to him. He was smiling at the moon and looked like an angel. Luke slowly crawled over, carefully to not slip since the roof was slanted and he perched himself right next to the boy.

There was a small silence and Luke took a breathe, inhaling the smell of wilderness. The house was in a forest-like area and away from the city. He felt so...relaxed. Being away from the noisy city and smell of basically, people and things. It was like he was in his own little world that involved Ashton.

"I like to come here to empty my mind," Ashton spoke in his honey-like voice. "It's very nice and belonged to my grandma and grandpa. They both died. The house was going to be knocked down, but I had my parents pay for it. I'm going to live here when I'm older. There's even a room for the puppies."

Luke smiled weakly,"All five?"

"All five," Ashton confirmed confidently, grinning as he grabbed his bag. "I thought you would like to come here. Because, you were very stressed last night and said you were crying. I don't like crying, it makes me sad. Especially at the thought of you crying."

"Specifically me?" Luke teased, but it was sort of forced.

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks as he giggled and shrugged, opening his bag. "Anyways, you weren't at school. I said I had a surprise for you and I made you another sweater! Cause, we're such close friends now and I don't really have many friends. So, I wanted to celebrate."

Ashton shyly handed Luke a neatly folded sweater once again and it was simply black. No other color except black and Luke loved it. He slowly took the sweater from Ashton's hands, noticing the polka dot nail polish neatly done on Ashton's nails. Before he could fully take it, Ashton went 'whoops' and quickly picked a piece of lint off the sweater.

"You're so cute," Luke said without thinking.

Ashton's eyes enlarged at the random compliment and he bashfully looked down. "Pft, no. I just don't like lint." He then pleaded,"Can you try it on? I must make sure you look good in it. Or else I can fix any mistakes."

Luke nearly rolled his eyes, but he nodded and did as told. He tugged off his shirt and saw Ashton eyeing his body a little. He was very proud of it and didn't mind him seeing. The taller boy tugged on the sweater and smiled at the warmth that his body was now engulfed in.

"It's so soft. I wanna go to sleep in it," Luke chuckled, wrapping his arms around himself.

A grin was on Ashton's face and he was staring at Luke for a moment. Luke figured it was because of the sweater, paying no mind to Ashton's eyes on him and snuggled tightly in the fabric. However, Ashton's gaze was longing and he seemed to be thinking about something.

Luke furrowed his his eyebrows and asked cautiously,"What?"

"You're lying to me. Something's wrong, you were crying last night and missed school. You didn't go to the dentist, I know because your voice went a little higher than usual and that's your tell," Ashton confirmed, not rudely, but just stating facts. He scooted closer and asked quietly,"What happened?"

"My mum caught me trying to get beer and she found my cigarettes and stuff," He admitted, not bothering to hide it from the boy.

Ashton was surprised and his eyes held disappoint similar to Luke's mum. "Drinking at seventeen? That is most definitely not okay. Why were you drinking?"

It was the question no one bothered to ask Luke. It's always 'you shouldn't be drinking' and 'you're just a teenager' and 'how could you be so stupid?' but never why. Luke thought Ashton would yell and hate him. That he wouldn't want to be around someone like this. But, he just seemed sad for Luke.

"I'm stressed and it helps me relax and forget some things," Luke admitted, not sure how to reply.

However, Ashton pestered as he scooted closer to Luke,"What causes your stress? I know there's something. You don't have to answer if it's personal." Ashton lightly placed his hand over the one Luke had next to him. He gave the hand a soft squeeze and continued,"I understand if it's too hard to answer."

It was very personal and Luke only ever told Michael and Calum. He wasn't the best at opening up, but here was Ashton. The boy who made him sweaters, loves nail polish and brought him to a rooftop in the middle of nowhere at eleven thirty at night and he just had to trust him.

"My uncle...he was in town," Luke started, and Ashton simply nodded. Luke shook his head slowly as he felt tears shimmer in his eyes that were staring up at the stars. "And, he's my dad's brother. He brought some stuff that belonged to my dad and well...my dad, he um. He died just six months ago."

Ashton's eyes showed sorrow as he looked at Luke. It's one of those things that Luke hated about death. The repeated pity was something he couldn't stand. He was always the type to wish for more. But, then Ashton took him by surprise. He brought Luke's hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the back of it.

"Death has no proper response. I won't say I'm sorry, because I know it doesn't help. Just know, that slowly killing yourself with alcohol and cigarettes won't bring you closer to your dad. It'll bring you closer to death. There's a complete difference. And I'm sure he would be very disappoint to know you're doing this to yourself," Ashton said softly, lightly brushing his thumb across the top of Luke's hand.

He knew Ashton was right and he just bit his lip, not wanting to cry and show weakness. He wasn't trying to kill himself. Or maybe he was trying to make himself die quicker, but he just...wasn't sure what he was doing. That's the problem. He was so lost and the sky was so dark and his heart was so sad. And Ashton was so beautiful. His world was literally jumbled right now.

Ashton continued, knowing Luke was having a hard time,"Smoking is very unhealthy. Your dad died, Luke. You love your mum, even if she does annoy you, right?" Luke nodded slowly and Ashton continued, giving him a serious look,"Then stop it. Don't be stupid, you're so smart. You know it's the leading cause of lung cancer, that your mum is already upset over one death. Why bring another in?"

Luke shrugged. Ashton nodded and snapped,"Exactly, do not do this to yourself or her. Do you want yellow teeth? To lose your beautiful hair? To age quicker than ever? Because, that's what cigarettes do. A few minutes of relaxation will cause more stress when you start wasting all your money on a new pack a day. Six dollars for cigarettes this year, what about when it goes to ten? Do you want to waste money on something that's killing you?"

"No," Luke mumbled, a weight on his shoulders suddenly.

Ashton nodded and he took a shaky breath, speaking in a croaky voice as he tilted Luke's chin so their eyes met,"Then, stop it. You're better than this. Get yourself together, please. You're so beautiful and sweet, why slowly kill such a nice person? You make me smile. Don't make me cry when I find out you get cancer one day."

"If," Luke retorted hesitantly.

But, Ashton argued,"When. Luke, it's when. I hate the word if, because for some people it was always a when. Most people who have lung cancer are either smokers or second hand smokers. And the majority of the people died or they're suffering with the thought of having it come back."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, because it felt appropriate.

His words made Ashton frown and no one likes Ashton frowning. He just shook his head,"Don't say sorry. Just promise you'll try because you getting hurt over something you can control is really sad. It's going to take work, but I can always help you and light a way for you. Like a little flashlight. I like helping people."

"Why?"

"I like being the reason for a beautiful smile."

And that made Luke smile, which had Ashton smile and it was so genuine. They looked at one another and most would think they would kiss. But, neither did. It wasn't the moment or time or place, despite the scene being so beautiful. In that moment, nothing was more perfect than the fact that they just held hands.

The two laid down and their hands were entwined between one another. Both their hands were sweaty and clammy and most would find it disgusting, but that just made it more real, thus more powerful. To know that one another didn't mind the touch and feeling just made it more amazing, giving Luke hope that one day he can call Ashton 'mine'.

Luke glanced at Ashton in the corner of his eye and he didn't know what to think. Ashton's words were like a reality check. It was a lot more effective to hear the words Ashton spoke, rather than the punishments he was given. He knew most of what Ashton said, but to hear it from someone he cared about and to hear Ashton would cry if anything happened was what hurt.

The true sign of a person caring is when they look you in the eyes and Ashton did. His hazel eyes showed Luke he did care about him. That everything he said is what he felt. He didn't want Luke dying and Luke didn't want to be the reason Ashton cried, let alone see him cry in general. That's why he will try, because he wanted to show he cared too.

That's why he was laying with Ashton in the first place. The two just laying on a rooftop in the middle of a forest, by a dirt road in the middle of the night under the moonlit sky. Luke wore a sweater made by Ashton and he smiled at the silence. Because, words weren't needed and they were simply comfortable laying there for hours. Just them, their hands held and the millions of stars in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Luck was on Luke's side when his mum didn't catch him sneaking out. He was scared that his mum might notice, but she didn't. Or, she did and never said anything. Considering what's recently been happening, he doubted that, though. She obviously would have punished him for sneaking out.

But, Luke just grinned because she didn't and he got away with it. It was nice to get away with something for once. It's been a while since he has and Ashton was such a giggling mess when they ran off and went back home. Of course, they got home at around five in the morning, so it was exhausting the next day.

Luke got one hour of sleep, however he wasn't complaining. Staying up for five hours while talking to Ashton was one of the best things in the world. They just bonded over music and school and shared some memories from their childhood. Which is rare for Luke to do since his dad's death.

Apparently, Ashton had an amazing childhood. He is an only child and was very spoiled. Not with items, but with love and Luke envied this. Despite loving his dad, sometimes he was away a lot and most of his childhood. He doesn't like talking about it, though, so Ashton respected that and didn't ask much of it.

It's rare people respect privacy like that. Many are nosy and Luke is one of those people. He loves to snoop and ask and prod about things. Like, how Ashton is an only child. Luke questioned it a lot and thankfully, Ashton didn't mind talking about it. It wasn't as happy as he though it would be, so he sort of regretted asking.

From what Ashton said, it wasn't all fun and games being an only child. He always admitted that he did get lonely and even though grandparents spoiled him with money and presents, he would much rather have someone to share the happiness with. Luke loves his older brothers, but he did get annoyed with them, so he wasn't sure Ashton understood what having siblings is like.

Then again, we all want what we don't have.

Only children want to have siblings because they never had any and experienced it. Just like people with siblings want to be an only child. No one is happy with one or the other. And, if they are, they're just lucky. However, Ashton did explain that he was lucky in the fact that he had loving parents and Luke was lucky to have decent brothers, even if he hates them sometimes.

The downside to staying up in the middle of the night with Ashton was that Luke barely stayed awake in school. He was already sore from working out a couple days ago. Typically when you work out the burn goes away from stretching muscles. However, Luke over-worked so it lasted a few days longer.

He was so tired and Michael was giving him weird looks throughout class. Most were concerned, but some showed just plain confusion. Luke kept squirming and trying to wake himself up by drinking lots of water and chewing on fruity gum to get his taste buds going and mouth moving.

It didn't work.

Luke even texted Ashton and the boy said he was also really tired. So, Luke figured at least he wasnt alone here. Sometimes even Calum or Michael stay up super late and they're exhausted the next day. But, sadly that wasn't what was going on here. They didn't seem to understand that Luke literally only had an hour of sleep and during the first hour of sleep, you're not even fully asleep and it doesn't do much.

When class went by, Luke rubbed his eyes sleepily and he was so happy to see it was almost time for lunch. He yawned and they had a few minutes left to work on a worksheet and turn it in. He really didn't care about the worksheet and went to lay his head down, hoping for a quick nap.

However, he nearly groaned when he heard Michael move his seat so they were next to each other. He looked up through his fringe that was flat since he was too lazy to do it. He yawned,"What do you want Mikey? M'tired, please give me a few minutes to sleep and we'll do whatever you want."

"Buttsex?"

"No buttsex," Luke shook his head and didn't bother looking when a girl in front of them turned to the two in disgust. He just gave her a lazy, but cheeky smile and she grunted.

When he looked at Michael, the boy was looking at him in concern. He hesitated and brushed his fingers through Luke's black dyed hair and sighed softly. Luke smiled at the kind gesture and lazed his head down again, sighing contently. Michael watched him fondly and a sweet smile was on his lips.

Luke mumbled sleepily,"Keep doing that, please."

"Course," Michael chuckled and played with Luke's hair despite people staring at them as if they're weird. He just liked making Luke happy. Michael bit his lip and he asked with a frown,"Are you tired cause you couldn't sleep? I've never seen you so exhausted. If you're having sleeping problems, you might want to talk to someone about it like a doctor or something."

An amused look covered Luke's face as he shook his head lightly. He murmured,"No, that's not it. Last night, Ashton called and he asked to hang out. Like, really late. We went to this...place and we hung out. We just stayed up till five in the morning and we saw the sunrise. It was the best night of my life."

"Ooh, Ashton, huh?" Michael teased and was surprised when a blush coated Luke's cheeks. He gaped and whispered hastily,"Bro, do you have a crush on him?"

Luke's eyes shot up and he quickly sat up. People stared again and he glared at them, then turned to a teasing Michael,"Shut up! I don't have a crush on him, okay? We're just-- We talked and he's nice, yeah? Trust me, I have no feelings for him. He's not my type. He's too frou frou."

"Frou Frou?" Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

A look of disbelief crossed the blue-eyed boys face. "Ugh, it means like, girly? I mean, not that it's a bad thing. Ashton is allowed to be whoever he wants to be and he's lovely the way he is. Like, he's so poetic and he's not afraid to be himself and he's not afraid to speak his mind. He's honestly the most open person ever and did you know he can paint polka dots on his nails? I can barely fill in a circle on a test!"

Michael looked at the boy with an entertained expression and Luke stopped talking when seeing his face. He looked down and sheepishly tapped his pencil. It wasn't that Luke didn't want to like Ashton, he just didn't expect it to go anywhere. As far as he knew, Ashton was straight and liking a straight person is a waste of time.

Besides, why would Ashton like Luke? Luke smokes, drinks, has daddy issues and is a stubborn person. He wouldn't make the best boyfriend in the world and Ashton deserves the best. If he ever dated a guy, the person should treat him like an angel and Luke wouldn't be able to do that. All he would do is break Ashton's heart somehow and he didn't want to do that.

Much to his relief, the bell rang and Luke saw Michael get up and leave. Michael always left before him, so Luke stayed back and packed up his bag. He asked a shy girl to copy her paper. She blushed when seeing him and nodded quickly. Luke thanked her, copying her answers and handed hers back before laying his in the pile.

Luke nodded at the teacher and then left to the cafeteria. He really wished Michael would wait for him, but Michael always ends up rushing to get a pudding. He loves chocolate pudding. Luke chuckled while grabbing his phone and he saw Ashton texted and asked if he wanted him to sit with the boys.

After replying 'duhhh', Luke entered the cafeteria and he waited in line. He saw Ashton walking through the doors and the two's eyes met. Ashton waved and he looked as adorable as ever. He had a grey sweater on with a red flower clown and black skinny jeans. For some reason, Luke just really wanted to run over and hug him.

Of course, he didn't because that would be 1) creepy 2) awkward and 3) make people assume they're dating. Luke didn't mind that assumption, but Ashton might. So, he willed himself to wait and then got his lunch. He saw Ashton was sitting with his friends and had his own lunch per usual.

When Luke walked over, Ashton quickly moved his bag and he sheepishly smiled at Luke. He looked really tired and Luke felt bad. Even though they both agreed to stay out really late, he just felt like it was a bad thing to do and maybe he should have insisted on going home early. But, he liked staying out late with Ashton. It felt so blissful.

Ashton said with a sweet voice,"Hi, Luke. I see you're tired as well, it's a disadvantage to our amazing night, I guess. I think it was worth the tiredness, though. I still am a little sore, sadly."

Calum choked.

"Oh, fuck! Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter, Hood!" Luke exclaimed and shook his head in annoyance at his friends dirty mind.

A frown tugged on Ashton's lips,"What did I say?"

"Nothing, giggles," Luke ruffled his hair and smiled when seeing the innocent boy look at him. "Anyways, I agree. I had fun last night. Maybe we can do it again some time?"

Ashton nodded frantically,"Yes, I would love to. I love spending time with you."

"I love spending time with you, too," Luke replied with a fond expression and he awkwardly looked down when seeing his friends stare at him like he's crazy.

It wasn't normal for Luke to be...affectionate and sweet. He never says things like that, so it must be weird for them to hear. It was honestly weird for him to say in the first place. He didn't know what it was, but Ashton makes him feel so happy and like he's a whole new person.

Sometimes he wonders if he should stop hanging out with him so much. But, then he looked over and saw Ashton was giggling at something Michael said, his sweaterpaws to his mouth to muffle the cute sounds and yeah, he could never abandon Ashton like that. It was simply impossible.

He sighed as he heard Ashton start telling a story about how he gave a sweater to a lady on the bus. It was kind of boring, but he listened intently anyways. He loved when Ashton talked. His accent was adorable and he always looked like the most excited person ever when he rambles about nonsense.

As the story ended, apparently the old lady smacked Ashton with a purse and the other boys were laughing, but Luke frowned. He hated the thought of Ashton getting hurt. Even if the story and image of him getting smacked was kind of silly. He then realized he was seriously whipped for this dorky boy. He had no idea why, but he was.

Michael asked Ashton curiously,"Why do you make sweaters?"

A tense silence filled their table. Luke always wondered this as well. But, he always felt like it was personal and shouldn't be asked. He nervously bit his lip and kicked Michael under the table. Michael jumped and frowned at Luke, but Luke just gave him a glare in response, not wanting to be too obvious with his anger.

Ashton hesitated and picked at his painted nail,"U-Uh, I just like them."

"But, why?" Calum retorted with a confused expression.

Luke snapped,"Because, he can! Okay? Now, leave him alone." He turned to Ashton and smiled sweetly as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now, anymore funny stories about giving someone a sweater?"

Much to his dismay, Ashton quietly mumbled 'no, I'm afraid not' and then went back to eating. He seemed really sad all of a sudden and that's not okay. Ashton should never be sad. He's a really goofy, upbeat and happy person. He loves lilac and happiness and just -- he can't be sad. Luke won't allow it.

When Luke went to ask him a random question, he was interrupted. Because, suddenly a man walked into the middle of the cafeteria. Luke turned and raised an eyebrow when the man announced,"Ashton Irwin, you are asked to go to the principal's office. Ashton Irwin, to the principal's office immediately."

The boys all looked at Ashton, who awkwardly started packing up his lunch. He timidly spoke,"Um, I'll see you boys later. It was nice sitting with you again. Have a lovely day."

Before Luke could respond, Ashton rushed to the trashcan and tossed his trash away before going to the man. The guy nodded as Ashton spoke, then Ashton was out of the door. Luke was so confused. Ashton? Principal's office? That didn't seem right, especially not during lunch.

He turned slowly and Michael snickered as he whistled,"Good boy gone bad?"

"He probably got a detention for being too kind," Calum tried joking, but it ended with the boys shaking their head in shame.

Luke shrugged as he took a bite of his pizza,"I dunno, I think he just had to leave early?"

"He would be told he had early dismissal, not that he had to go to the office,"Michael pointed out. He's a know-it-all, apparently. What an ass.

Instead of arguing, Luke just nodded and looked down with a frown. He kept glancing at the doors, hoping Ashton would return before lunch was over. It was weird to have him leave all of a sudden. Luke didn't mean to be nosy, but he really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Why did Ashton leave early? Did he get in trouble? Maybe Michael is right. He could be a good boy and secretly a bad one. But, then Luke nearly laughed at the thought of Ashton doing anything bad. Ashton was the sweetest person ever and he couldn't understand how that would work.

As lunch slowly passed, Luke never realized how weird it was to have Ashton gone. He's so use to talking to him everyday that he began relying on him. He really had to learn on not relying on people. He relied on his dad and that ended terribly. He had to focus on himself and not think about Ashton anymore.

That didn't end well.

Because, as lunch ended, Luke saw that Ashton hadn't returned and he frowned. The other boys didn't seem to care and Luke felt so alone with this. Is he the only one worrying? It appeared so. Maybe he's overreacting. Ashton's fine. He's just in the principal's office. Nothing terrible happens in there as far as he knew.

With that reassurance in mind, Luke tried to go to class without having a heart attack. He waved goodbye to the boy's and Luke went to class. He didn't want to text Ashton, that would be clingy. So, he waited till Ashton texted him. And he waited. And waited. And the text never came, so Luke slumped in his chair and he told himself to calm down. Which didn't work, but he really should've know it wouldn't.

-

All day, Luke couldn't stop thinking about where the hell Ashton was. He texted him and Ashton didn't reply. He figured maybe Ashton went home. Luke even contemplated going to his house and seeing if he was there. But, he felt like that was rude and didn't want to intrude his private life.

Luke was literally tapping his fingers and trying to think of a way to speak to him. He wanted to just know if he was okay. It's sad how obsessed he is with the boy, but Luke worries. About Ashton, about people, about things. When something weird happens, he won't stop thinking about it.

It's hard to accept the fact that Ashton may never reply. Luke contemplated sending another text, but he didn't want to annoy Ashton. However, it seemed to him that it might be impossible to annoy Ashton. He would probably just smile at constant texts and feel loved for having so many He seemed like the type to adore that.

When the bell rang, Luke went out of class in a rush and hoped to get to the double doors before anyone else. He was going to wait outside and see if Ashton walked out. So, he literally ran to his locker and grabbed his bag. He went outside and he sat on the railing, relieved to see not many people were outside and he kept his eyes forward to not miss anyone.

As the school opened up and people left, he scanned the crowd in hopes to see a sweater wearing boy with pretty, curly hair. Luke tugged at his lip ring and he gripped on the railing. As minutes passed, Ashton wasn't spotted and he felt hope leave him after a few minutes. He didn't want to wait to long, he's suppose to meet at Michael's store.

When he was going to give up, Luke slouched and frowned. But, then his eyes landed right on a familiar boy who wore a grey sweater and he grinned. Luke grabbed his bag and jumped off the steps. He saw Ashton was walking to the sidewalk and ran over, panting lightly as he tried reaching the boy.

"Ashton!" Luke exclaimed, grabbing the boy's arm.

Ashton shrieked, but then smiled timidly when seeing Luke. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Luke waved his hand absent-mindedly.

When he went to speak again, Ashton interrupted and pointed to his hair,"It's turning lighter! It's like, a brown color. I like it. It's very pretty."

"Thanks," Luke chuckled, ruffling his hair a bit. "I guess the blonde is showing."

A smile formed on Ashton's face,"Ooh, you're blonde? Blonde hair is very beautiful. All hair is actually, but I just -- I don't know. Blonde is very beautiful to me. You should let it be natural again. I would love to see it as blonde."

"I don't think so, I looked ugly and not myself when I was blonde," Luke shrugged.

But, Ashton argued lightly,"But, you were yourself. You're born blonde. You're born yourself."

The argument made Luke confused, because technically Ashton is true. However, Luke didn't feel himself with his other hair. He felt like a pretty boy and he's not pretty. He doesn't feel pretty. He feels hot and that's how he wants to feel.

Instead of saying this, he changed the subject," I guess. But, anyways, how are you? What happened? You were just called to the office and then disappeared. I was ..." He gulped and Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Luke then admitted sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head,"I was just a little worried for a moment."

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks. "O-Oh, um. It was nothing, don't worry about it."

The small response made Luke worry even more. Passing off something as nothing seemed to be something Ashton does a lot. When Luke did it, Ashton was assertive and made sure he got a full response. But, Luke wasn't the best at doing that. He was always more concerned with making sure Ashton didn't feel pressured.

"Are you sure? What did he want?" Luke asked, trying to be assertive.

But, Ashton just smiled,"Nothing, it was nothing. Honestly, it was a little silly." Before Luke could question it more, Ashton looked at his phone and he beamed,"Well, I need to be heading out. I'll see you tomorrow, yes? We should have another guitar lesson, if you don't mind, of course."

"Sure, my mum won't be home till late," Luke replied with a fake smile, still worried. "See ya later."

It wasn't even a surprise anymore as Ashton pulled him into a hug. Luke was use to it and yet, it still felt so heart-warming each time. He looked forward to hugging Ashton. It was like having love hug you. Ashton was so cuddly and smelled like roses today. It made Luke feel not as upset with the fact that Ashton was hiding something.

The shorter boy pulled away with a grin and he waved goodbye as he left. Much to Luke's confusion, Ashton went the opposite direction of his house. Luke remembered when Ashton lived and it wasn't that direction. He was even more puzzled as he watched Ashton quickly walk away.

Luke shook his head slowly and he went back to the school to grab his motorcycle. He grabbed his helmet from his bag and put it on his head, clipping it. Luke then headed to the store where Michael worked at. He really needed a nice distraction and they planned to meet up anyways, so this would be nice for him.

Honestly, he's been spending so much time with Ashton that he forgot what him and Michael even talk about. He did go to the gym with Michael, but it wasn't like other times. He was focused on working out and barely talked. That's why he figured it would be best to just focus on his friends.

Not that Ashton wasn't his friend. Of course he is. But, Ashton nearly gives him anxiety and it was so hard to think around him. He always got tongue-tied and twisted, not sure what he was feeling. Ashton literally is this boy who makes him want to melt in a puddle of confusion and Luke can't explain how he feels.

By the time he arrived to the store, Luke nearly exploded. He got off the bike, heading inside and was happy to see Calum was there like planned. Calum was playing with the piano and goofing off while Michael handed a girl a One Direction CD. She thanked him and then gulped when seeing Luke, sheepishly grinning before running off.

Michael raised an eyebrow and snorted,"Look at that, you're gay and somehow manage to get girls to wanna suck your díck. Please, teach me your ways."

"Chill, Michael, she just thought I was hot. That doesn't mean she wants to have her mouth around my díck," Luke shook his head and hopped on the counter, grabbing a Pierce the Veil keychain. "And, you're hot, too. Just probably not her type. Besides, you obviously wanna suck me off. I think you're gay, too."

Michael grimaced,"Eh, I'm open to anything."

"Pansexual?"

"I never understood that."

Luke shrugged and stepped down,"Eh, I guess it means you're attracted to anyone."

"So, bisexual?"

"I don't think so. Apparently they're different," Luke grumbled while looking at the new merchandise that's out for All Time Low. "I guess it involves like transgender people? And it means like, they don't mind gender and don't see gender."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows,"But, bisexual people don't mind gender...they're bisexual. They like either gender and will date either. I have a few bisexual friends who date transgender people or say they don't care cause they like either anyways."

"Yeah, I know," Luke flipped through some CD's. "I don't know. It's confusing. They say they like them for their personality, but I'm pretty sure all humans do or should like for personality rather than their body. And, I'm gay and won't mind dating a female to male transgender. Doesn't mean I'm pansexual. I'm just not gonna give a shit if they have a vagína. If they're a guy who is gay and happens to be transgender while identifying as a guy, then they're a guy."

Calum pouted and walked over,"What? I'm straight and will date a male to female transgender."

"Ugh, chill! We're not arguing over this. If you're not pansexual, just don't worry about it I guess," Luke waved his hand in dismissal, not wanting to get in an argument.

Honestly, he's gay and likes guys. So, he won't worry about other sexualities. Sometimes he just wished labels didn't exist, it would make like a lot easier. Especially since people get riled up if someone doesn't 'accept' their sexuality. Maybe if no one was gay, straight, bisexual, pansexual and so on, the world would be easier.

He sighed and walked over to his friends with a pout,"I have a problem! Ashton is confusing me. I just -- he's avoiding telling me why he was in the principal's office. Do you think he did something wrong? Or something's wrong with him? Because, I'm kind of worried and don't want him to -- I just. I wish he'd trust me."

"I dunno, Luke. I think Ashton is nice and all, but after today he seems...sketchy," Calum offered, biting his bottom lip. "Like, why didn't he tell you? He seems like an honest person."

Luke frowned,"I don't know, I thought he trusted me."

"Apparently not," Calum retorted and stood up with a sympathetic look. "Sorry mate, but Ashton is getting suspicious. I like him and he's cool, but this is a little weird."

Instead of arguing, Luke just watched as Calum walked off and Michael looked between the two. He shrugged when Luke looked to him for advice. Luke didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to lose trust in Ashton, but why wasn't he being honest? He figured Ashton was always an honest person.

The boy pouted and hopped on the counter. He saw Michael look over and Michael glared,"Aye, get your nasty ass off the counter before it gets butt germs on it!"

"Butt germs?"

"They're germs from the tushy!" Michael said in a silly voice and pinched his bum.

The pinch made Luke yelp and he jumped up,"Ouch!" He then wiggled his butt on the counter and exclaimed,"Oooh, butt germs! Getting them all over the counter!"

But, then Michael shoved him off and Luke whined as he fell to the ground. He glared at the boy and then huffed in annoyance. He jumped over the counter and laughed as he tackled Michael. The two friends playfully wrestled around and maybe Michael should be working, but oh well.

It was nice to get Luke's mind off of things. He was always so stressed and Michael didn't mind risking his job for his friend to be happy. Most would think his tiny crush on Luke made him whipped. But, he's honestly not. His crush was the type you had on a celebrity. Mainly for Luke's. Luke was his best friend and all he wanted was for his friend to smile.

And, it worked.

Because, Luke was smiling and having fun for once. Luke sighed deeply as he sat up and he stretched with a crack in his back. It made Michael cringe, so Luke did it again just to annoy him and smirked satisfied. He went over to Calum and they hung out as well, not thinking about Ashton at all for once.

For the rest of the day, Luke didn't have a worry on his mind. Up until around midnight when Ashton texted him good night and then he stayed up for hours. He thought of Ashton and thought of him in the principal's office and the worries appeared again. Life sucks sometimes and Luke was now frustrated once again, wondering why and what was going on with Ashton. The mysterious boy took Luke's heart and he really wanted it back.


	10. Chapter 10

At first, Luke wasn't sure if he should cancel the guitar lesson or not. He was a bit worried considering he was working out and didn't want Ashton interrupting his time. When Luke works out, he's in a zone that shouldn't be interrupted and he gets way too into it and sometimes he forgets where he is.

Okay, that's exaggerated, but it was partly true. Luke really likes working out. However, he also really likes Ashton (not like that, pft) and he didn't mind having him over. They usually have a lot of fun together and these deep conversations that are usually between two significant others.

But, they hold these chats that are sentimental and he really loved that. It made him feel special and it made him know more about Ashton. He learned that Ashton is secretly a sad soul and just doesn't like to show it. He's special and unique and cares deeply about situations such as smoking, drinking and so on.

Despite this, Luke still felt like he knew nothing about Ashton. Surely he knew Ashton loved painting his nails, that Frozen is apparently one of his favorite movies and his grandparents died. But, it didn't seem like enough. Ashton was still a huge mystery and Luke needed to learn more about him as a person.

Luke was a bit nervous to have Ashton over mainly because his uncle is still with them and his mum was being rude again. She wasn't home,thankfully, but his uncle is and he didn't want Ashton meeting him. Luke hates his uncle and he doesn't want to hold a conversation with him.

That's why he sighed as Ashton texted that he's on his way and wanted to ask him to not come over. But, Ashton is basically his favorite person in the world at the moment and he just rushed to the shower in hopes of rinsing off. Sadly, his uncle was in there and he grumbled and sniffled his shirt, grimacing.

He doesn't smell good.

Luke huffed, going to go to his mum's bathroom. But, she only had a bath since the shower head was broken. The black-dyed hair boy rushed around and he finally gave up. Obviously he'll need to wait and Ashton needs to deal with his manly musk. Okay, it wasn't manly, it was just gross.

He at least wanted to change and just put on a tanktop and shorts. He's home and maybe he think Ashton is awesome, but not enough to change into anything fancy. Ashton's judgment is important, but not enough to where he'll go out of his way in his own home. He has some type of boundaries.

There was the doorbell ringing and he looked out the window, seeing a bike neatly sat up on the kickstand so it didn't fall over. Luke smiled a bit, seeing the bike was pink. He was so proud of Ashton for not caring what people think. Most guys wouldn't be caught dead with a pink bike.

When Luke went downstairs, he quickly sprayed some deodorant on so he didn't smell and whined when realizing he was still really sweaty. He finally just gave up and went to the door, looking in the peephole and then opened it so that Ashton didn't knock again. He didn't want his uncle coming downstairs.

Ashton grinned as he opened the door and his dimples were showing deeply. He wore a bandanna around his hair and all black. It reminded Luke of when they first truly talked at lunch that one day. When they listened to Shawn Mendes and Luke returned the notebook. It seemed so long ago and it was only about a month.

The boy greeted him,"Hi! I'm sorry for bringing my bag, I just left from my uh, my friends and didn't want to walk home and then walk back, you know? I hope it's not a bother."

"Of course not! It's fine," Luke assured, suspiciously watching when Ashton walked inside.

A friend's house? It didn't seem like it was a friend's house. Why did he stumble over his words? Luke shut the door and saw Ashton kick off his shoes and neatly place them by the door on the tiled area. There's carpet mainly, but the tile floor is right infront of the door for cleanliness.

Ashton then surprised Luke with a hug, only to grimace as he giggled,"Ew, you're sweaty!"

"Ugh, I was working out!" Luke whined, but then smirked as Ashton went to leave the hug. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy tightly and sighed deeply,"Oh well, now you need to deal with it."

"No! Please, let go!" Luke was taken by surprise by the sudden snap and Ashton tensed in his arms. "Um, I--I don't really...I just." Luke frowned a bit when seeing the boy's awkward expression. Ashton cleared his throat as Luke let go of him instantly, the boy mumbling a quickly,"S-Sorry, I just."

Luke felt extremely guilty and looked at Ashton with sad eyes. "No, don't apologize. I didn't...I'm not use to people having personal bubbles. Michael and Calum are like clingy monsters, so I'm just well, not use to it like I said."

There was a small silence and Ashton was fidgeting with his sweater. Luke's eyes darted to Ashton's nails that were also painted black. That confused him. Ashton usually wears bright colors. However, he noticed sometimes Ashton's wearing bright colors a day or extremely dark ones.

Instead of thinking about it too much, Luke suggested they went upstairs for the guitar lesson. Ashton grabbed his bag and followed him to the room. Neither really spoke and just went in the room. As Ashton sat down on the bed, Luke went to where his guitar was placed on the wall and took it down.

He saw Ashton was on his phone and typing rapidly. He was biting his lip and seeming to intensely read whatever was sent. Luke slowly walked over, not wanting to disturb his typing and just sat down quietly. He waited till Ashton was done and the boy sheepishly mumbled an apology.

"Stop apologizing," Luke chuckled, handing the guitar over. "Now, we should probably start with the chords we learned last time.Remember what we learned last time?"

Ashton hesitated. "Um, G chord, C chord, how to hold the guitar and how to hold a pick."

A smile formed on Luke's face and he nodded, getting up to get a pick. He walked back and saw Ashton trying to place his fingers where they're suppose to go. Luke tsked and he sat down, mumbling 'no' repeatedly. He took Ashton's fingers and Ashton blushed, seeing Luke place his middle finger on the third fret of the sixth string.

"Sixth string, remember that," Luke reminded and handed the pick. "Now, you have your fingers right. So, take the pick and strum for me."

Ashton nodded and he took the pick and Luke nervously bit his lip when seeing Ashton try strumming. Ashton shifted under his gaze, seeming hesitant as he tried holding the pick properly. It seems like most would assume they know how to hold one. But, there's actually a more 'proper' way to do so. Or, so he's been taught. Everyone has different preferences.

As Ashton strummed, Luke winced and a frown formed on the boy's lips at his reaction. Luke gave him a sympathetic look and took Ashton's hand. He offered while holding his hand,"Relax your hand more. You're using too much strength which causes a more...scratchy sound."

"I--I'm not gonna get it. It's really hard, Luke," Ashton complained, taking a heavy breath and looking down at his hands. "My hand doesn't like relaxing, I guess."

Luke shook his head and looked down. "Hey, I'll go to the bathroom real quick and take a shower. I'll be back in about ten minutes? We can have a small break." Even if they just started.

At first, Ashton looked guilty. But, then he nodded slowly and placed the guitar down. Luke gave his shoulder a squeeze of reassurance and then got up. He rummaged through his drawer and grabbed some sweat pants and a tanktop along with some boxers. He saw Ashton grinning at the ducks on his boxers and blushed.

Luke left to take a shower and was glad his uncle wasn't around. He went into the already steamy bathroom and sighed as he got into the hot shower after turning the water on and letting it heat up. It was rather nice to rinse off after a long work out. Always refreshing washing that sweat off.

He was really confused with why Ashton got so upset over the guitar. He seems to really want to learn, but why? He didn't understand. But, maybe he'll ask another time. There's some tension between them and he wasn't really sure what it was, but it was really making things awkward.

When he finished his shower, Luke dried off and tugged on his clothes. He went in front of the mirror and blow dried his hair before quiffing it up. He sprayed on some hairspray and then went back in the room. He saw Ashton writing in his notebook of poems and quietly shut the door behind him, seeing Ashton quickly shut the book.

Luke walked over and hesitated,"Can I read it?"

"Why?"

"I don't have to, but I just like reading them," Luke said as he sat down on the bed.

Ashton handed the book slowly and there was a string that saved the page connected to the book. He saw Ashton anxiously looking at him and Luke smiled a bit. He always thought it was cute when Ashton looked so ready for his opinion. He sighed and eyes darted to the page, seeing the title read 'Born'.

'Is it the day we were born awhile / The day we weep to make people beguile / Open our eyes tis the first time / Most beautiful moment in life.' He furrowed his eyebrows, reading the second stanza, 'Is it the day when we grew up a little / Sharpening a colored pencil to scribble / For the joy of everyone gives us a tickle / Funny sounds that make ourselves giggle.'

Before he could read the rest, Ashton spoke softly,"It's not my best, maybe we can just go back to playing the guitar."

"I think it's nice," Luke replied, shutting the book to show respect since Ashton obviously didn't want him reading the rest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I can't guarantee an answer," Ashton giggled lightly, grabbing the guitar.

Luke smiled lightly,"Why do you write such sad poems?"

Ashton tensed and he hesitated. It looked like he wanted to lie, but Luke stared at him and Ashton slowly lowered his head. He seemed sad all of a sudden and Luke scooted closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't to pressure Ashton, but he really was curious as to why a happy person writes sad things.

"I...I write what I feel, so I don't do something bad," Ashton admitted, biting his bottom lip.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows,"What do you mean?"

"When people are sad, they do bad things. You...smoke and drink. My mum slams things, my dad just yells and I...I wanted to," Ashton paused, closing his eyes and he hesitated before making a 'slicing' motion across his wrist. Luke's breath hitched and Ashton assured,"I don't want to do something bad. So, I write things instead. It helps. Because, I know if I ever did that, people would be sad."

The black-haired boy nodded instantly,"I would be really sad if you ever did that."

"And, I get sad when you smoke," Ashton whispered, looking at Luke with pretty hazel eyes.

His words made Luke feel guilty. It was a bit hypocritical to basically tell Ashton to never do that when he's the one smoking. Is smoking a form of self-harm? Technically, anything you purposely do when upset that causes harm to yourself is self-harm. So, apparently it is.

When he went to apologize, Ashton just smiled and he felt even more guilty. He's so nice and Luke's constantly causing so many problems. From the hug, to the drinking, to the smoking -- he's really just a mess. He should respect himself more, but it's really hard to do that when you basically hate yourself.

He looked at Ashton and Ashton scooted closer. He was taken by surprise when the boy pressed his lips to Luke's forehead. A blush coated Luke's cheeks and Ashton leaned down more, their eyes meeting. Luke glanced his eyes towards Ashton's lips, missing the panicked expression on Ashton's face and suddenly the door opened.

Ashton jumped back and Luke's mum walked in. She went to speak, but then saw Ashton. She looked between the two and hesitated,"Um, hello. Dinner is going to be done soon. You're Ashton?"

Ashton nodded and stood up, dusting off his pants. He held his hand out,"Yes, ma'am. That's me, I'm Luke's friend. It's nice to properly meet you, you have a lovely son."

"Oh, well I like you more than Michael," She chuckled, surprised at the politeness. "Are you staying the night? I will make you a plate if you are."

The question seemed to have caught Ashton off guard. He turned to Luke with a smile,"Am I staying the night?"

"Um, if you want to -- sure!" Luke shrugged, feeling his heart pounding at the thought of Ashton staying in his house over night. Maybe he should of thought it through more, but of course he didn't.

After settling everything, Luke's mum left and he nearly rolled his eyes. Of course, she was really nice when having a guest over. Usually she's a complete bitch. He hated when parents act like completely different people just because they have someone over. It gives off the opposite impression.

However, he couldn't be mad. Because, Ashton squealed and ran over to his bed, jumping on it,"Ooh, we're having a sleepover! We need to stay up till like, six in the morning and have tons of fun! We'll watch cheesy movies and eat junk food."

A smile formed on Luke's lips as he mentally rolled his eyes, but then nodded. He saw how excited Ashton was and shook his head in disbelief when he left the room to call his mum and tell her he's staying the night. He didn't see why he was so happy. Has he ever had a sleepover before?

The thought of never having a sleepover made Luke frown. Everyone should experience that with their best friend. It's the best feeling in the world. Surely he will feel self-conscious in the morning. But, he really did start to feel happy with the thought of waking up next to Ashton or at least in the same room as him.

When Ashton returned, the boy jumped on the bed again and Luke chuckled in amusement. Ashton was a lot happier than he was before. It seemed like the idea of a sleepover really brought up his mood. Which was kind of cute to Luke, considering most people hate sleepovers sometimes

But, then they just ended up playing the guitar most of the time. Ashton was giggling and Luke smiled at him fondly. Maybe he kept touching Ashton's hand a lot and using 'helping' as an excuse to do so. However, he didn't think Ashton cared much. If anything, Ashton was blushing like a dork and this sleepover really was going to be interesting.

-

Having dinner with Ashton always seemed like a nice thing, but when your mum and uncle are there it's different. Ashton didn't seem to mind having dinner with them, but Luke did. He never eats with them in the first place, but apparently having a guest over makes everything change.

Sometimes Luke wonders if parents care more about making impressions on people than just being a good parent. Liz is a very good mum, considering Luke isn't a terrible person. But, sometimes she has her moments and sometimes those moments happen a lot and he doesn't really know how to feel about them.

When he does something 'bad' she overreacts sometimes. Not in his opinion, but in anyone's. Like, when he had to clean his dad's shoes. It was just the worst thing anyone could do. However, she does love him and cares for him. It seems like she is lost after losing her husband and he understands that.

Despite all of this, dinner was okay. It was just tense and filled with awkward pauses. His mum tried chatting with Ashton and the boy was kind and polite, not that Luke expected anything differently. He has the ability to be open-minded and hold a conversation with anyone.

Whenever someone would speak, Luke was afraid someone might say something wrong. He was on the edge of his seat and saw his uncle staring at him with confused glances every so often. Cause, Luke literally was freaking out. Who wouldn't be? Their cr--friend was staying the night and having a conversation with his mum. It was a nerve-wracking thing to happen.

Luckily, the dinner did end eventually and Luke groaned as Ashton helped his mum with the dishes. He thought it was cute, but it also just made him more scared for whatever is about to happen. Something inside of him was saying this night was going to go wrong. However, he could just be jinxing himself.

Luke sighed as he looked in the kitchen and saw Ashton giggling and drying the dishes as his mum was washing. He smiled timidly. it was nice for them to get along, at least A bond between a boyfriend and his partner's parents are always good. Not that Ashton's his boyfriend or ever will be.

When he went to go to the room and make the beds, he halted and saw his uncle was in the living room. The man was looking at the pictures of Luke and his dad. He gulped and tried not to pay attention to this. He didn't like talking about his dad and felt like it might inflict unwanted emotions to arise.

However, his uncle spoke into the silence,"You know, sometimes your dad would talk about you for hours." Luke frowned and looked down as the man turned to him for a second. "He always talked about you doing sports and how you were an athletic little kid. I think he'd be upset if he saw you giving up on his dream for you so easily."

"I didn't give up. I'm just not doing soccer," Luke shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Despite this, his uncle scoffed,"Luke, your dad had a plan for you and now you're letting him down. I saw you and your friend playing the guitar. Your dad wouldn't want that for you. He wanted a man. He wanted you to be athletic, to have muscle and to do what he dreamed for you!"

His words made Luke flinch and the boy nervously bit his bottom lip. He knew that was true. His dad had everything planned for him, however his uncle didn't understand. It was hard for Luke to actually get through with everything. It's tough for him to try and live this dream when his mum doesn't approve.

"I am working out, okay? I'm not weak! I'm just not doing soccer anymore. Doesn't mean I gave up on what my dad wanted, stop pressuring me! He liked me playing the guitar! He's the one who taught me how to play, so stop assuming shit!"

Perhaps he was a bit harsh, but he was angry and Luke is short-tempered. It's just who he is as a person. Everyone who knew him knew that and therefore, his uncle did. He didn't like the way his uncle basically insulted him. It was ridiculous and rude and okay, he didn't insult him. But, he spoke to him rudely.

Before either could continue speaking (arguing), they saw Liz and Ashton walk in with confused expressions. Luke was embarrassed considering he overheard Luke shouting once again. It seemed like Luke always snapped at people whenever Ashton was around and he felt so embarrassed for that.

Liz sighed deeply and looked at Luke in disbelief. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing! Gosh, me and Ashton are gonna go to my room," Luke grumbled and took Ashton's hand, dragging him upstairs without another word.

Surely he'll get in trouble for doing this again. He's been getting in trouble a lot lately, but he didn't even care anymore. He just wanted to hang out with Ashton and not deal with his pressuring uncle or his fake mum. He wanted to cuddle with Ashton or something, but he knew that might not happen.

He sighed as they walked into the room and shut the door behind himself. He saw Ashton sitting on his bed now and bit his bottom lip. Ashton didn't seem to know what to say and neither did Luke. They just simply sat there for a moment and then Luke grabbed the guitar and handed it to Ashton.

However, Ashton shook his head. He asked,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can we just continue the lesson?" Luke suggested, sitting down and crossing his legs.

If he talked about anything, he might get teary-eyed and he didn't want to do that. He wanted to seem like this confident guy, because that's who he wants to be. And, confident people don't cry over their dads and uncles. Ashton had this image of him and he didn't want to ruin it.

At first, Ashton looked hesitant as he was handed the guitar. But, he sighed and nodded slowly. Luke was happy he didn't press the situation. Most people do that. They want to dig deep into a situation and that's who Luke is. He's snoopy and likes to butt into other people's lives.

Thankfully, Ashton is different and the two soon began their lesson again. Ashton was getting better and Luke was proud of him as he moved the boy's fingers and helped him by showing him how to properly place his fingers on the frets. Most people would think he's flirting by doing this.

And maybe he is.

But, Ashton didn't seem to mind and like before, he blushed and just let Luke touch him. The boys were playing the guitar for quite a few hours until they finally gave up. Luke wanted to keep the lessons going as long as he could. So, he put the guitar up and it was around one in the morning.

He saw Ashton yawning and hesitated,"Are you tired?"

"Kind of," Ashton lied, being exhausted and biting lightly on the end of his sleeved shirt.

Luke frowned, so much for staying up till day light. He went over to the closet and went to grab the blanket from it. However, he saw there wasn't one and groaned when remembering his mum washed it. He went into the hallway and digged through the hall closet for a blanket, only to see the box from the stuff his uncle had given him and said was from his dad.

The boy halted and he tensed. He quickly grabbed the blanket and shut the door instantly. He went back into the room and frowned while tossing Ashton the blanket. Ashton shrieked in surprise and took it with a concerned look. He shut the door and went to Luke, sitting next to him.

He asked,"You're sad?"

"I'm just...annoyed," He admitted, not wanting to say too much. He dropped his face in his hands and took a deep breath, then let it out. "A lot has been going on, yet nothing has been going on. I guess I'm just letting myself be annoyed. I'm...problematic I guess and I don't want to be. But, my uncle is -- he's pressuring me to be who my dad wanted me to be and it's so stupid, but I don't know what to do."

Instead of asking what he meant, Ashton grinned. He took Luke's hands from his face and suggested,"Let's go get ice cream! I'll even pay if you would like."

The random offer caught Luke off guard. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,"Ice cream? It's one in the morning and we don't have ice cream. I doubt any ice cream shops are open, Ash."

The nickname brightened Ashton's eyes. But he just chuckled and pulled Luke up by his hands. "There's a twenty-four hour gas station down the street, it's not too far. I have three dollars, we can find something cheap enough. C'mon, it'll be fun. It will take your mind off of things."

At first, Luke still wasn't sure. He wanted to mope around and be sad. However, Ashton was grinning at him, dimples and all. He had his pajamas on since he changed before dinner and Luke really did want to cuddle him right now. But, considering the way Ashton reacted by a hug, he figured that wasn't a good idea.

Instead, Luke smiled and he nodded. Ashton clapped his hands and went to where his bag was. He pulled out his money and Luke eyed his pajamas. Ashton had yellow, kitten pajama pants. Weird, considering he's allergic to cats. However, it was adorable and he had on a white sweater.

The two headed out with their sneakers and they quietly tip-toed downstairs to the front door. It was late and the lights were all off, but they managed to get out quietly. Luke took Ashton's hand (safety reasons, of course) and they began walking. Ashton was giggling about being bad and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you sneak out when we went to the forest the other day?" Luke retorted.

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks. "No, my parents trust me. As long as they know where I am, they don't mind. I had my phone and they know where the house is."

"I wish my mum trusted me," Luke grumbled.

There was a pause. "Give her a reason to."

Most people would take that rudely, but Luke narrowed his eyes and thought it over. That's actually true. He doesn't give his mum a reason to trust him. He sneaks out, he takes the motorcycle, he smoked and drank behind her back. If anything, he did deserve to be punished for this.

Ashton gave him a sympathetic smile and they went into the gas station. He was a bit embarrassed for walking around town in pajamas at one am. However, Ashton was happily strolling to the ice cream section. Luke lingered behind and saw him checking out the flavors and Luke walked over.

There was a song playing and Luke vaguely remembers it being an annoying 2012 song called 'Call Me Maybe'. He hasn't heard it in a couple years, but chuckled at the memories of him and Michael dancing to it in year nine at a dance. Calum had to drag them there cause he didn't want to be a loner.

"What flavor do you like? I like cookies and cream, it's my favorite!" Ashton giggled, pointing to the small tubs of ice cream that were two dollars.

Luke hates cookies and cream.

"Yeah, same," he lied, just liking it when Ashton smiles.

"Yay!" Ashton cheered, getting the ice cream and walking to the cashier.

The lady was nice and she didn't question why they were out so late. Probably because Luke could pass as eighteen since he almost is. He nodded to the lady and Ashton went into the Maccas to get two spoons. Luke lingered outside and he saw a few men passing, nodding to them.

Luke felt the urge to just have a quick smoke. He saw Ashton inside and knew he would get mad. However, Luke took out a cigarette from his sweatpants pocket. He asked the men for a lighter and they thankfully had one. He thanked them and flicked the lighter, lighting the cigarette and went back to outside of Maccas.

Surely Ashton doesn't like him smoking, but sometimes Luke needs to relieve his stress. He sighed deeply as he took a drag, leaning his head back. It was nice to have the taste of nicotine back. However, Luke sighed when seeing Ashton walking out of the fast food place and quickly tossed the cigarette to the side.

Ashton grinned and he walked over, handing a spoon to Luke. The two began walking back home and Luke nearly grimaced at the taste of cookies and cream. However, he didn't want to make Ashton sad and just continued eating the gross ice cream. It wasn't that bad, so he dealt with it.

However, Ashton furrowed his eyebrows. He halted and grabbed Luke's arm. He leaned close, sniffing the boy and gaped,"You smell like smoke. How could you? I thought you would try stopping."

"I--I am," Luke nervously replied. "Ashton, it doesn't stop in a day. I was stressed."

A frown formed on Ashton's lips,"I was trying to relieve your stress. That's why I took you out for ice cream at one in the morning. Are you not having fun?"

"I am, I promise," Luke assured, smiling lightly. "I always have fun with you."

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks and he nodded slowly, taking a bite of the ice cream. He mumbled around the spoon,"Then, you shouldn't be smoking. Remember? I wanted to...hurt myself before. But, I don't. I write poems. Maybe try finding something to do when you want to smoke."

"It's not that easy," Luke argued lightly.

Ashton nodded,"I never said it was. But, you can't stop if you don't try."

And, maybe he didn't want to stop. But, Ashton wanted him to and Luke knew if this was Ashton, he would have asked the same. So, Luke nodded,"Okay, I'll try harder."

Ashton grinned and Luke chuckled as they continued walking. They were quiet and strangely, it was relaxing. Having Ashton around without a problem. They don't argue or yell at each other. They just bask in one another's presence and it's nice. Having someone you can be with happily.

When they got home, they quietly opened the door and Ashton grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He was happy they sneaked back inside without getting caught. His mum would have murdered him if she found out they went outside without telling her. However, it would have been worth it.

It was really dark and Ashton was clinging onto Luke's shirt with a frown. Luke slowly tip-toed upstairs and they cringed as the door creaked to his bedroom. Ashton whined as he dropped his spoon. Luke rolled his eyes and handed his spoon. Ashton grimaced, but took it and shrugged as he continued eating the ice cream.

"Um, Ashton, do you just wanna share the bed? I don't want you sleeping on the floor. I forgot to vacuum," Luke admitted awkwardly, not wanting to be too pushy.

Ashton frowned. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, um, you sure? I don't mind sharing a bed," Luke promised, shrugging. "Michael always sleeps in the bed. So does Calum. I promise not to punch you in your sleep."

A giggle left Ashton's lips. He sheepishly nodded,"Okay, if you promise it's not a problem. I wouldn't want to press any boundaries."

So, Luke grabbed some blankets and he fixed up the bed. He knew it was risky sharing a bed when these unwanted feelings were emerging. However, he truly did think it was gross to sleep on the floor. He never cleans the floor and he didn't want Ashton to have a bad back in the morning.

So, Ashton then crawled into bed with his ice cream and he shrieked as he sat down. "Luke, there's a big chunk of cookie! Here, you can have it."

"A what?" Luke laughed lightly as he leaned back.

Ashton rolled his eyes and smiled,"When you get a cookies and cream ice cream, there's always that big chunk of cookie. It's the best part. Here, have it." Luke was taken by surprise when Ashton held the spoon out. Ashton beamed,"C'monnnn. It's so good. It's like an oreo."

So, Luke opened his mouth and allowed Ashton to feed it to him. He blushed a little when Ashton stared at him to wait for his response. Luke doesn't really like oreos, mainly the reason why he doesn't like the ice cream. However, he nodded and chewed on the cookie, heart fluttering when realizing they shared the same spoon and now he kind of, indirectly kissed Ashton.

"Well?" Ashton pressed, looking expectantly at him.

Luke teased,"It was amazing, giggles. Best thing in the world."

Ashton grinned, but then yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "It's almost two in the morning, guess we should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Luke leaned over Ashton to turn the light off and he saw Ashton laying down and getting cozy. Luke blinked slowly at him, letting his eyes adjust to the dark room. He hesitated,then took a risk and kissed Ashton's forehead with a small smile on his face. "Thanks for taking me out for ice cream."

"It was fun," Ashton replied sleepily, turning to face Luke. "Sweet dreams."

"Night, Ash," Luke mumbled, snuggling into his pillow.

It was quiet for a moment and he thought Ashton was sleeping. However, he wasn't and much to Luke's confusion, Ashton whispered,"I like it when you call me Ash."

"Why?" Luke found himself saying, half-asleep.

Much to his dismay, there was no replying and he frowned. He thought maybe he was dreaming, but he wasn't and turned over to see if Ashton was sleeping. He was and Luke sighed deeply. He really hates those moments in life where you want an answer and all you get is a sleeping boy next to you.

Luke laid down and he found himself staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep now. Why does Ashton like being called Ash? Surely if he just liked the nickname, he wouldn't have said anything. Luke calls him giggles, but Ashton never mentioned it. He just giggles more and that's it.

But, he acknowledged the nickname this time. He remembered when he said it before, Ashton's eyes lit up. Is it just a nickname that means a lot to him? What's so special about it? He didn't know and was really confused now. But, maybe he's over thinking it. It's just a nickname and Ashton likes it, so he should call him it more.

With that reminder, Luke relaxed and he pulled the blanket up more. He turned over, seeing Ashton's sleeping figure and smiled to himself at the cute snoring. Ashton was so sweet and today was the best day of Luke's life. He couldn't wait to spend more time with him in the morning. The thought made him smile and he soon drifted to sleep, telling himself over and over again to call Ashton 'Ash' from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

When Luke woke up, it was to a boy in his bed and while he's had sex, this was new to him. He's never really slept with anyone before. Micheal and Calum slept over a few times, but he makes them sleep on the floor or pushes them off to where they land on the floor.

He felt a bit weird having Ashton in bed and being able to see him while he's vulnerable. It was nice, of course. He got to look at him without this...shield up. Ashton wasn't all prepared and having his hair done and looking amazing like usual. He was just normal and messy and snoring and it felt so real.

People think it's just normal to wake up with someone, but it's more intimate than anything. It's being able to put yourself out there and let someone see you for the real you. Because, when you sleep, you can't control yourself and it shows this innocent side that Luke hated, yet loved.

He sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes and saw Ashton snuggling into a pillow with a small pout on his lips. They weren't cuddled up and Ashton seemed really opposed to that. Usually people end up snuggling in their sleep a little, but he had clinged to a pillow and seemed to avoid doing that at all costs.

Luke was a bit offended, however he also was relieved since his breath smells gross and he looked like a troll from someone's ass. He hesitated, scooting out of bed and nearly fell on Ashton with a blush. He quietly tip-toed out of the room and hoped that he could get himself decent before Ashton woke up.

When he got to the bathroom, he was relieved that it was empty and quickly fixed himself up. He washed his face, grimacing at his disgusting morning taste in his mouth. He brushed his tongue and teeth and gargled mouth wash. Luke was happy to brush his hair out, but kept it somewhat messy so it didn't look bad.

Was he doing too much? Probably. He was just...insecure. He knows he's good looking, but in the morning, he can't control how he looks and liked to be decent for Ashton. He has this silly crush and tries denying it. But, he wanted to look good for him and not make Ashton want to throw up when seeing him.

As the black-haired boy checked himself, he sighed in relief that he looked a little better. Hopefully Ashton isn't suspicious. He didn't feel like explaining this. What's more embarrassing than saying you wanted to look for someone you're not dating? Probably a lot of things, but Luke is over-dramatic.

Much to his dismay, when he went into his room, he saw Ashton half-asleep and looking around the room in confusion. The boy was nervously fidgeting with a blanket, but looked beyond relieved when Luke walked into the room. A blush coated Luke's cheeks as the sleepy boy grinned at him, but still looked confused.

Great.

Now he had to try and explain that he didn't want to smell like dog-breath to his crush. He quietly shut the door, seeing as his mum was asleep since it's only eight am. Usually she's up earlier, but it was Saturday and he didn't want to bother her by being loud. She's always mad over last night.

When Luke returned to the bed, Ashton looked at him while rubbing his eyes tiredly. Maybe Luke should feel bad, since Ashton looked all messy and now he looked fine, but he didn't have time to go and make himself smell bad. So, he settled next to the boy and grinned up at him.

Ashton frowned as he leaned closer to Luke and said with a sad voice,"You brushed your teeth already?"

"Uh," Luke panicked, but then sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, I--I just had to go to the bathroom and figured I'd brush my teeth too, ya know?"

"And you fixed your hair?" Ashton looked at him suspiciously and suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "I must look like complete trash compared to you now."

The taller of the two quickly assured,"No, you look really cute. I like your bed-hair."

"Um, t-thank you," Ashton giggled a bit and self-conscious ran his hand through his messy hair. He turned to Luke and sat up more, admitting with a groggy voice,"I think you would've looked cute with bed hair, as well. I wish you didn't fix everything. Why did you do that anyways?"

This was the time and Luke mentally smacked himself. He felt his face flush at the words Luke spoke, but he didn't want to explain this. It was so dumb and he felt like he overreacted over it all, but Ashton stared at him and was waiting with his cute eyes and his sweet face, so Luke couldn't lie.

He admitted with a timid expression,"Well, I just -- I don't know. I'm not use to having people over that aren't Michael and Calum. So, I felt a bit embarrassed since I had...morning breath and shitty hair and I looked like I crawled from the sewer. So, I wanted to like, look decent? And not smell bad and I just -- ugh, this is so humiliating."

"Aww, that's so cute! You were trying to look cute for lil ol' me?" Ashton teased, nudging Luke with a small chuckle. "C'mon, Luke. We're friends, we don't need to look all sexy in the morning. But, I do admit, my breath probably doesn't smell good...so, I should probably brush my teeth."

Luke frowned,"Do you need a tooth brush?"

"No, I have one," Ashton waved his hand dismissively and grabbed a toothbrush from his bag. "Thank you, though. I appreciate the kind offer."

A look of confusion crossed Luke's face as he sat up more and stretched. "Wait, you said you were at a friends. Do you just carry around a toothbrush everywhere?"

Ashton tensed and hesitated as he looked at his toothbrush. He turned to Luke and grinned nonchalantly,"Oh, I um, I stayed the night at his place. So, I brought it with me. I'll be right back!"

He left without another word and Luke didn't quite understand. Yesterday was Friday, so he spent the night at friend's house on Saturday? Maybe he has awesome parents or maybe he's lying. Luke was sure most parents don't let their kids have sleepovers on weekdays. Maybe some do, but Ashton's parents didn't seem like the type.

But, why did he have a toothbrush? He also had pajamas with him and it wasn't something you normally bring around. Luke was a bit lost at words at the moment and he was getting really suspicious. He didn't want to not trust Ashton, since he seems so sincere, but this was weird even for him.

Luke looked at the door and he quickly grabbed Ashton's bag, seeing what else he had. The boy brought a few pairs of clothes. Some were basically all black and the others were bright sweaters like he wore that had more color to it. He had a flower crown securely in the front pocket and then bandannas.

Was he two people or something?

It was amusing how Ashton can go from really bright to really dark. Was he Hannah Montana and living a double life? Luke heard the bathroom door open and he quickly put everything back and grabbed his phone, acting like he was texting someone as Ashton walked back in with freshly brushed hair and a sweet smile.

Since they were too awake to relax anymore, they went downstairs and to the kitchen for some breakfast. Luke isn't a breakfast person, but Ashton obviously is and he sat down at the island since Luke insisted he would make a meal for him, even if he was suspicious of the weird boy.

While he tried to turn on the stove, he grimaced at all the buttons and shrugged, pressing one only for it to beep and he shrieked in surprise. Ashton giggled in amusement,"Do you not know how to work a stove, silly?"

"I um, I don't typically cook, let alone make breakfast," Luke admitted and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he tried figuring out the stole and then groaned. "Fuck this, we're having cereal."

Ashton shrugged,"I'm fine with whatever you feel comfortable with. But, you really must learn how to eat breakfast. It's the most important--"

"Meal of the day, yada yada," Luke snorted, not believing that bullshit and grabbed some bowls from the cupboard.

A displeased look formed on Ashton's face as he shamed,"Lucas, you need to eat your breakfast. Skipping meals is an extremely bad thing to do. Breakfast should consist of three hundred calories. Your body has been starving all night and you need to kick start your metabolism as soon as you wake up so you can burn energy. Or else as you get older, you will gain weight."

"How does not eating make you gain weight? Sounds like some bullshit," Luke shook his head and poured some cereal (corn pops) into the bowl then added milk.

As he did so, Ashton gaped and he explained with a smart voice,"It's simply logic, Luke. As you don't eat, it ruins your metabolism for one. When you starve your body, it goes into emergency mode and starts to store fat from anything you eat. Then your body will eat all the fat and it will start to eat your internal organs. "

"I don't get it."

"Then Google it," Ashton stuck his tongue out and thanked the boy when handed a bowl of cereal. "I might have to leave soon, I have um, plans with my family. I am really sorry."

Luke frowned,"Oh, that's fine...I can just hang out with Michael or something." He took a bite of his cereal and chewed with his mouth open,"So, what are you and your family doing?"

"Ew, mouth closed, young man," Ashton scolded with a stern look.

The taller boy stuck his tongue out and Ashton grimaced as he saw the food on his tongue. Luke smirked as he took another bite,"Ha, I'm so mature."

Ashton shook his head in amusement and Luke grinned cheekily as he took another bite of his food. He did have manners, he just felt like when he's comfortable with someone, he doesn't mind not using them. Yet, he felt the need to look good in the morning. His priorities are definitely straight.

When they chatted quietly, Luke noticed Ashton didn't answer his question earlier and he felt a little put off about that. He just wanted to know what Ashton and his parents were doing. Maybe Ashton just didn't hear what he asked. However, Luke was sure he did considering he wasn't very quiet.

Before he could try asking again, there was a door opening and in walked Luke's uncle. He looked down in disgust and angrily took the last bite of his cereal. He got up and went to put the dishes away, however his uncle took them from him and Luke tensed as he stepped back.

His uncle said with a tsk,"I heard you boys sneaking in and out last night. That was some stunt you pulled."

"Oh, shit."

Luke groaned and gave Ashton the cue to go upstairs. The boy timidly did as told and glanced back, but went up the steps. When he was gone, Luke turned to his uncle who had his arms crossed and didn't seem pleased when looking at his nephew displeased and raising an eyebrow. As if giving Luke a chance to defend himself.

He nervously bit his bottom lip and explained,"I know it seems bad, but I promise I was safe. I didn't do anything wrong, we were just getting ice cream. I have the container for proof."

"You didn't do anything illegal?"

"No," Luke lied, knowing he smoke a cigarette, but whatever.

The man eyed him suspiciously and sighed as he ruffled his short hair. "You know what? I won't tell your mum this one time. I know you're being punished enough for this rebellious act you're going through. But, if it happens again, I won't hesitate to tell her about this and you know how she acts."

He didn't get to say a word as the man walked out and Luke was stunned. He expected to be snapped at, say how he was disappointing his dead father or something ridiculous. However, he was let off and Luke wasn't sure how to take that. He felt like there's a catch.

That didn't matter at the moment. Because, he had a boy upstairs that was probably concerned over what was happening and he didn't want Ashton to feel like he was also getting in trouble. He knew he felt that way once when Michael's mum caught them driving her car underage.

When he went upstairs, Luke saw Ashton had the door closed and knocked, only for it to open. He was surprised to see Ashton wearing a bright, purple sweater and skinny jeans.His white flower crown was a little smushed, but still good and he looked like he was in quite a rush.

"S-Sorry, I really need to go," Ashton said hurriedly, bag tossed over his shoulder.

As he went to run, Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Whoa, speedy, what's wrong? Why are you in such a rush?"

"I just, I got the time wrong and now I --- I just have to go. I'm so incredibly sorry, Luke. I had a lot of fun last night, you're the sweetest and I'll see you Monday," Ashton promised, giving him a quick hug and ran downstairs.

He nearly tripped over the last step and Luke heard the front door shut. The room went silent and he was very confused as he slowly turned and went back into the room Ashton previously was in. The place was like how he left it, only he saw Ashton's phone was now on his bed and the boy must have forgotten it when rumbling around.

When he went to give it back, he saw Ashton was already out of sight and frowned when looking out the window. He knew it wasn't the best idea to keep the phone, but in all honesty, he didn't know how to give it back. He went to text him, but realized he was dumb since he had the phone with him, so Ashton can't reply.

Surely going to his house was an option, but he'll return it in school Monday. Luke wanted to snoop around the phone, however that would be rude and he didn't feel like being arrested. He was just going to put it away and then safely give it back the next time he saw Ashton at school.

However, there was a beep and Luke tensed. He slowly got the phone, seeing someone named 'Ruth' had texted Ashton and said 'please, hurry ☺ can't wait to see you x' and he grimaced a bit. Luke couldn't see the others, considering Ashton had a lock on and he was surprised, since Ashton usually isn't one to not trust someone.

The message alone was a mystery and he didn't know what to feel when he read it. Who's Ruth? Why is Ashton texting her? Is she who he's seeing? Because, it seemed like it. All these questions were left unanswered and Luke felt a pit of jealousy as he read the message repeatedly, only to put it away. Another mystery he needed to solve.

-

It was Monday and Ashton's phone has been blowing up with texts from this Ruth person. There were so many that the phone wouldn't show them and he only got a few glimpse, most which asked why he wasn't replying and this person seemed so clingy that Luke was even annoyed.

When they called a few times, he contemplated answering, but wouldn't know what to say or how to explain why he had Ashton's phone. So, he decided against it. If Ashton cared enough, he would have came by and asked for the phone. He knows where Luke lives, so it wouldn't be that complicated.

Obviously, Ashton was either afraid to explain the Ruth person or he was just very lazy and didn't care enough about his phone to walk a few blocks just to pick it up. Luke can't blame him, considering he's the same way and just shrugs it off cause, honestly, he didn't even use his phone like most people do nowadays.

That's why his mum always pays his bills late. He has wifi at home and doesn't reply to texts or answer calls. He didn't even know why he had a phone. He only replies to Ashton and listens to music. Maybe that's why his mum hates him sometimes. He was really bad at answering his phone since it's always on silent.

When he walked into school, he really expected Ashton to be at his locker and waiting for Luke to give his phone back. Surprisingly, he wasn't there and Luke shrugged. He can give him his phone in lunch later if Ashton doesn't show up, otherwise he won't be trying to find him. Ashton left it and even if he's super sweet, he wasn't worth going on a hunt for.

That's why he simply went to his locker and raised an eyebrow when he saw Michael waiting for him. It shouldn't be that surprising, cause the guy stalks him all the time and is like his little fangirl. That's why Luke tolerates him. At least someone can compliment his awesomeness and know good looks when he see's them.

As he went over, Michael looked up with a grin and said in a hushed tone,"Guess what happened?"

"What?" Luke raised an eyebrow, opening his locker and exchanged his books.

Michael looked around, as if to check if anyone would overhear, then he lowered his voice and said with a smirk on his lips,"I dreamed last night that you fucked me really hard and I was screaming your name and calling you daddy and you licked my ass and I rode you and I could move, but let you fuck my mouth."

Luke blinked.

"I dreamed that I was locked in a closet and well, I'm not," Luke shrugged, not really caring about his friend's erotic dream about him like most people would.

You see, Michael is weird and Luke is now use to it. So, the fact that Michael dreamed of really rough sex with him wasn't that different from how he usually talked. Honestly, the explanation was kind of hot and nearly gave Luke a hard-on. But, Michael wasn't his type and it would have been more sexy with an innocent person.

Michael pouted and followed Luke down the hall. He slipped an arm around Luke's shoulder and suggested with a smirk,"I was thinking we can make my dream come true? I wouldn't mind riding that díck, even if it's probably smaller than what I dreamed of. I can definitely deal with it."

"No."

"Aw."

The taller boy snorted at Michael's pouty face and just continued walking. Most people would get annoyed at their friend if they constantly asked to have sex, but Luke found it entertaining and comforting. It may sound weird, but it's true and it's hard to explain why without sounding like a creep.

For one, it boosts his confidence a lot and he felt special when Michael called him hot. Not to mention, if he was sad and Michael asked for sex, it would make him smile. And lastly, it was like a ritual. Michael asks for sex all the time and Luke's grown use to it, so he didn't mind Michael continuously doing this.

When Michael continued rambling about the details to the dirty dream, Luke fondly rolled his eyes and was surprised when he saw Ashton walking over. The boy wore a fedora and a black outfit that made him look slim and sexy. Luke's mouth nearly watered at the sight and he blocked Michael's voice out.

Ashton asked as he stood in front of the boy,"Um, sorry to bother you, but did I forget my phone at your home? I have not seen it since I left and --"

"Here," Luke grinned, holding it out. "Sorry, I didn't take it, I promise."

"I know, it's fine. I was going to come by, but I was busy," Ashton explained, checking his phone and frowning, but put it away in his back pocket.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows,"Why didn't you just text him?"

"I question your stupidity," Luke nodded.

The green-eyed boy whined,"No, please don't question my stupidity. Maybe just fuck the stupid out of me as we have rough sex on your body and make me come three times in a row while rimming my ass?"

He really needed to be careful where he says things, because Ashton's eyes widened and he seemed flustered at Michael's words. Luke knew he was quite innocent, so it may have been weird for him to hear those things. Even Luke gets a little weirded out, but Ashton is on a whole never level.

Luke snapped,"Michael, please. We're in public."

"I can talk dirty to you in private, if you wanna," Michael flirted terribly, giving Luke's bum a smack and giggled.

The taller boy rolled his eyes and he saw Ashton tensing a little, grip tightening on his bookbag straps. He seemed uncomfortable and eyes were staring to where Michael was slipping his hand in Luke's back pocket teasingly.

Michael whispered, not quietly,"It sucks that you top, cause your ass is good to bottom with."

"Oh, my. Um, I should probably go," Ashton cleared his throat awkwardly.

But, Luke let go of Michael's arm and stepped over to Ashton. "Wait, where are you heading? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. We're quite early today."

The boy hesitated and looked at Michael. Michael frowned, considering Calum was out sick and he didn't want to be alone. But, he saw the way the two looked at one another and figured he would give them space. When he left, Ashton pulled out a red, knitted sweater with a black stripe and grinned.

"I made this for the lunch lady," Ashton said with a grin. "Today is her fiftieth wedding anniversary and I figured that's a lot of years to be with someone and she might like a sweater. Don't you think?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she'll love it."

As Ashton rambled about how he chose the color, Luke honestly wasn't paying attention. He wasn't into all this sweater making business, but he found it cute how Ashton doesn't exclude anyone and always finds a nice celebration for sweaters. Even if they're the smallest things, like making a friend or passing a test.

When they got to the cafeteria, Luke waited as he saw Ashton go over to the lady. She was taller, black and seemed like around the age of seventy. Luke wondered how she worked so long, but sometimes old people don't like retiring considering they get bored from not having something keeping them busy.

Seeing Ashton getting a hug was a sweet sight and Luke watched fondly as Ashton nodded at something the lady said. She waved goodbye and Ashton walked over, looking happier than ever. Luke once heard that giving feels better than receiving and he wondered if it was true. Maybe he'll test the theory one day and give Ashton something, comparing his reaction to now.

"Did she like it?" Ashton nodded and Luke smiled as he casually wrapped an arm around Ashton's shoulders. "That's nice. How do you know her? I assume you do outside of school considering I doubt you just overheard her discussing her anniversary with fellow lunch ladies."

Ashton chuckled and shook his head as he picked at his painted black nails,"She goes to my church and I heard her and her husband discussing it with our priest yesterday after our service. It was a lot of work cramming all the sewing into one night. But, I wanted to give it to her on the anniversary."

The word church made Luke grimace. He felt the urge to step away, but he didn't want to be rude. It's not like Ashton knows Luke's beliefs. Luke just didn't like church or God or anything like that. He felt like it was all a fake hope for someone to believe there's control over their lives. But, he doesn't say it since he didn't want to offend anyone.

"Is something wrong?" Ashton asked in concern, noticing Luke's lack of response.

Luke looked at him and shook his head,"No, of course not."

"You just stopped smiling when I talked again. Did I say something to upset you?" Ashton seemed genuinely worried that he said something to offend Luke.

At first, Luke didn't want to say anything. He felt as though he should just shrug it off and act happy. But, Ashton is his friend and he wanted Ashton to know who he is and be honest. Lying about how he feels will cause more problems in the future and if they're friends, they should be able to tell each other how they feel.

So, Luke nervously bit at his lip ring,"Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything," Ashton grinned, taking Luke's hand much to the other boy's surprise. "You should never feel like you cannot tell me something."

That reassured Luke and he paused, trying to find the words to say this. Michael knew and so did Calum. Calum was christian and Michael was questioning about religion. But, both were more careless with it, not going to church or anything. But, obviously Ashton does so this may offend him.

Luke tugged at his lip and admitted,"I don't believe in God."

"W-What?" Ashton was taken by surprise, frowning. "You're...an atheist?"

The word made Luke flinch, but he shrugged and nodded. "Well, if we must label it, then technically yes. I just, I don't believe in the whole 'Adam and Eve' thing and personally think God isn't real. And...I just feel weird when people talk about him. But, of course, you have your right to say what you think and I won't get mad, I just felt like I should tell you."

There was a painful silence and Ashton was looking down, seeming unsure of what to say. The torturing lack of communication had Luke's heart beating fast and he knew this was wrong. He shouldn't have said anything. He probably just lost the one good thing in his life besides his friends all because he doesn't believing in something.

Luke felt his eyes brim with tears as he pleaded,"Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry, I just thought I should told you. God or Christianity or whatever seemed important to you and I didn't want to lie --"

"It's...It's okay," Ashton timidly spoke, giving a weak smile. "You're right, my religion is important to me and I um, I don't have a problem with your...not believing. It's just hard for me to take in. My family doesn't like me talking to people who don't share the same beliefs and I don't know what to say right now, other than I don't hate you."

A confused look showed on Luke's face as he spoke,"Wait, you're not going to talk to me anymore? Just because I don't believe in what you do?"

Ashton quickly corrected,"No, I do. Luke, I want to talk to you. I'm just a little confused. My family has told me not believing in God is a sin and that they go to hell and it just...it makes me feel weird knowing I'm around someone who is automatically going to hell. I don't want to be rude, I'm just trying to understanding and take this in, Luke. I'm really sorry."

"I don't believe in God, so I don't care if I'm a 'sin'. You can't just not like me anymore, Ash," Luke retorted with a pained expression, hearing the bell ring to which his heart dropped at Ashton's departing. He grabbed his arm,"Wait, please. I'm sorry. I take it back, please don't stop talking to me."

The begging had Ashton halt and he glanced back with a forced smile,"I won't, I promise. I don't not like you anymore. I just need to think, don't worry. I'm not cruel and I try accepting everyone. It takes time for me to process my thoughts, but you're the sweetest person I know and you...not believing in God is hard for me to understand, but it doesn't make you a bad person."

"It doesn't?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

Ever since he was little, his family and friends always talked about how people who don't believe in God are crazy or something. That they should all believe in the person who 'created' them. But, Luke doesn't believe that and he doesn't think that. So, them saying this made them sound crazy to him, but he's the only one who gets hated on.

Ashton shook his head and turned for a moment,"No, because you've done nothing wrong. You smoke and drink, but that doesn't make you terrible. And neither does you not believing in something everyone else does. That's like saying a serial killer is good just because he believes in God."

"This is why I like you," Luke said without thinking, face going bright red.

Much to his relief, Ashton just giggled and he paused as he looked down. "I still need a little time, though. I know this sounds so rude, but I promise my thoughts on you have not changed. I still think you're a wannabe badboy who's just a soft and sweet person on the inside. I've just grown to where everyone I know believes in God and you're different, so it takes a while to sink in."

Despite having that hurt Luke's heart, he trusted Ashton and he nodded in understanding. At least he accepted Luke. That's all he wanted. Ashton didn't hate him or his disbelief, he just needed time and that was fine. It's like when a person comes out. Them needing to think didn't mean they didn't accept them, it just meant they had to 'think'.

And sure, Luke found it ridiculous that a person had think about someone else's life. But, he does it too. He wonders what Ashton does and thinks and feels and believes all the time. So, he can't blame Ashton for doing the same. As long as he's not angry or sad or upset, Luke will be fine.

He just waved goodbye and the two separated as they went to their opposite classes. That went better than Luke thought and he was more afraid than he should have been. Maybe the media makes things out to be worse than they are. Telling someone the truth doesn't always lead to a bad response or ending of a friendship.

Not all Christians are 'crazy' or rude and homophobic. A true christian is accepting, loving and not rude. That's the whole point. Ashton showed that now and even if Luke doesn't believe in God, he does believe that Christians are good people. Even if they believe in an unknown man that no one can truly prove is real. He sort of admired their hope and belief.

Because, he believed in love and no one can see that. So, it would be hypocritical to discourage someone for doing the same, just with a different topic. Life has changed and more people are becoming accepting. He has realized this and that's the only thing he loved about this generation. Besides the fact that Ashton lived in it and was possible his role model. Though, he would never admit to that.


End file.
